<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>écarlate by teaxtea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242792">écarlate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaxtea/pseuds/teaxtea'>teaxtea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A healthy amount of angst, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blood and Gore, Blowjobs, Bottom Choi Beomgyu, Bottom Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun is always annoyed, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, Fighting, I lied, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mayhaps Yeonjun likes getting his hair pulled, Mild Gore, OOPS i forgot a major one, Oh oh oh, On Hold, Reupload because I messed up, Rivalry, Self-Lubrication, Slow Burn, Top Choi Beomgyu, Top Kang Taehyun, Very possible smut, Yeonjun is very thirsty, You will have to put in the work and the wait for the best of Taegyu, action heh, but not in excess, but not too much bc that shit hurts when it’s done too hard, chapters are not extremely long, how do i do tags lol, how is that not a tag yet, huening is a nymph, huening is not involved in sexual activities huhuh, hueningkai is a little shit, i think, i'll add them as I go ig, like gory fighting, maybe choi yeonjun is a little cuter than he likes to admit, mentions of bts members as characters, not a french work, pls what other tags, possible fluff because we all need that, sudden makeouts, taegyu switch, taehyun is half vampire and half elf, taehyun likes being watched, the chapters are getting longer, very possible power bottom yeonjun, well idk how this tag got deleted but, yeonbin are pretty touchy when you get to it, yes there is plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaxtea/pseuds/teaxtea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kingdoms. Two princes. One academy. And a lasting rivalry.</p><p>Yeonjun, second son to the ruler of the land of demons, and Soobin, son to the now barren queen of elves, both respective heirs to the thrones of their lands. A prestigious academy for peculiars, and an unexplainable competitive streak in both creatures that had them clashing heads more times than none.</p><p>(Inspired by the artwork and animation in TXT's 'Eternally' music video)<br/>(Taegyu are also a main ship in this fic***)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! so after tHAT embarrassing show, I am in a sort of stable state right now so i'm doing what i can! i'm trying to revamp this ugly layout bit by bit haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” Yeonjun said aloud to no-one in particular, as he vigorously shook his hands to get the blood off his scarlet stained fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Off of his darkened claws and onto the wet dirt slid a gory mixture of blood and guts, as he had - just recently - not so ceremoniously flipped a goblin inside out, decorating it’s tough flesh with his entrails.</span>
  <em>
    <span> The exams I have to take are a pain, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, then slightly flinched in a start as his vampiric-elven crossbreed of a friend soundlessly appeared in the corner of his sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead he identified as his closest friend looked just about as much of a mess as he was, but somehow managed to look more menacing- his singular red eye glinting in the low light of the coliseum, blood dripping from extended claws with a hollow and repetitive </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>to the dirt below their feet. The redhead retracted his claws and fangs then licked his lips, his tongue leaving a slight red stain in its wake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun grimaced in disgust. “Ew, man. Did you eat one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun glanced at him. “I was curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun experimentally smacked his lips, sending his thoughtful eyes to the apocalyptic sky as if to check the flavour. “Not my preferred palate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d hope so, goblins are fucking disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Taehyun set his eyes in concentration and his stance to that akin to a predator ready to pounce- back hunched low and limbs near ground level- then spoke, “See you when the timer’s up, hyung.” And the only proof that Taehyun had even been there was the dust left in his wake from the sheer force he had exerted on his exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Showoff.” Yeonjun hissed at the rapidly advancing figure of his friend and sighed. Yeonjun wasn’t too big a fan of fighting, but he was damn good at it. He also had an exam to pass, meaning he couldn’t skip out on this masked murder fest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big red timers decorated on the unreliable walls of the coliseum were seemingly unmoving, but Yeonjun knew better. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>3:23 </span>
  </em>
  <span>that shone an eerie red did not stand for </span>
  <em>
    <span>3 hours and twenty three minutes </span>
  </em>
  <span>, it stood for 3 </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>and twenty three </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours </span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to endure four </span>
  <em>
    <span>days </span>
  </em>
  <span>of vigilant night-watch and probably nightmares of the ghosts of goblins and gremlins he would have to kill, all as the entrance exam to some esteemed school he had to attend - as heir to a silver throne.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his horns weighed heavy on his head- both with the responsibility on his shoulders, and with an impending migraine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So the screams and shrieks of decapitated goblins had taken an impact on him after all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he too abandoned all useless thoughts - thoughts of empathy and pity for the creatures he was about to slaughter, and like an internal switch was flipped, Yeonjun’s face turned from its expression of disgust to one of indifference. He allowed his wings to take root as they painfully emerged from his back, ripping the cloth that barred their freedom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a tentative flap - which he used to check if the muscles in his back had adjusted to the new weight piled onto it, and once he had decided in the affirmative, he had the wings near sky high as if to gather air below them, then with more power, pushed from the air below and into the red-grey sky above.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings were large and somewhat leathery in nature, so a flap of his wings as powerful as the one he just took made a sound akin to that of thunder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This sound echoed within the walls of the run-down coliseum, and shrieks and sounds of alert made by the vermin he was supposed to kill followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good good, gather round in one big cluster. Come to me, make my job easier.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The goblins and gremlins were all racing to the source of the sound, and from Yeonjun’s position in the sky they looked like ants aimlessly scurrying around. When he saw the vermin climbing, stepping on, and biting each other to get a bite out of him, he deemed it a good enough time to swoop down and finish what he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dived down with increasing velocity, his claws sharply and efficiently extending from his skin, replacing his fingernails. He stretched his hand out to clutch the ground and break his fall, unintentionally crushing a gremlin below it. He felt the telltale </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the creature’s neck and skull below his palms. Ignoring the disgusting feel of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>, he bent his arms at the elbows despite the bleeding mass of body below him, and pushed himself into a somersault and onto the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a slight twinge of pain in the palm that had crushed the gremlin, and he swore. When he looked, he saw some red bone parts splintered in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit’s a fucking pain.” He hissed, then retracted the claws on his uninjured hand, using his fingers to pull out the splinters he could see. He tried not to think too much of the ones he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not too long after, he was momentarily distracted by the unusual displacement of his bunch of prey, some gremlins flying left, some goblins right, and one to his face-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His reflexes taught his hand to catch the shrieking eyesore by the head, and he did not bat an eyelash as he crushed it- brain and all, and flung it to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now who is crashing my fucking wedding?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the familiar dance of purple hair on the field, sinfully agile body turning and dodging every projectile creature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His clothes aren’t even a mess </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeonjun noted, and Yeonjun hated him with what he would call an unquenchable passion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin.” He hissed under his breath, and took deliberate steps upon the screaming pile of goblins below him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s nearly comically long ears twitched in recognition of Yeonjun’s sound, and within the blur of his rapidly moving image, Yeonjun thought he could see a smirk on the elf’s sharp features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Yeonjun had taken many more than a menacing step towards him, Soobin finally stopped his battle dance, showing off his pristine clothing and features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin, without sparing a glance to his right, caught the screaming projectile goblin by its open jaw, and with a weird amount of strength- for an elf, at least- he squeezed to crush it, and threw it aside when the blood and entrails began to soil his fingers- all the while he was talking- “What do you mean why, Yeonjun </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kicking another stray gremlin far into the distance, he continued, “Did you really think I’d let you win this thing without a fucking fight? Even when you oh so stupidly garnered the attention of the gremlins, goblins, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>myself with your conceited ass wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun squinted his eyes in annoyance. Soobin comes along, killing his prey, and has the guts to call his wings conceited when he worked so hard to gather said prey?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well he didn’t have to work </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s pride could not ignore the obvious challenge in Soobin’s words, so he lifted his chin, his voice coming out in a low timbre. “Touch one more creature. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin smiled a bright smile - pearly whites on full display, eyes completely hidden by their lids - then a slight downward movement in Soobin's leg and a resonating crack in the eerie and suddenly quiet coliseum. "You know hyung," Soobin's smile lost it's innocent quality, his eyes glinted with mischief. "I was never one to back down from a dare."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With the thunderous flap he recognized as the sound of Yeonjun’s wings, Taehyun finally halted to a stop in front of an empty cave - well, it wasn’t so much a cave as it was a pile of </span>
  <em>
    <span>broken stone</span>
  </em>
  <span> with an opening in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had killed enough of the beasts to have his claws ache, and seen countless horrifying expressions to fuel many nightmares. Needless to say, he was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, he used the last of his stamina to silently hop on top of what would be the cave’s roof to check for sturdiness, and when he deemed its strength satisfactory, he clumsily stumbled into the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat near the wall of the entrance with his back hunched, knees bent up as a rest for his head. The exam happened in what would have been daytime for the average human, so he was undoubtedly feeling a lot more sluggish than usual, his vampiric roots having an unexplainable enmity with the sunlight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his eyes grew heavier by the second, he prayed to whatever deity existed that the gremlins would leave him alone, and wouldn’t devour him as he rested. He didn’t have much time left to think, as the pull of gravity on his lids became exigent - unignorable - and he silently cursed his roots before sleep took him by the neck, and pulled him into her abyss.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sat and observed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From his position in the makeshift cave, he could see the vicious critters snarling and growling at one another, some foaming at the mouth with the horrid sounds, some with saliva dangling from the corners of their thin and fleshy lips. Beomgyu wasn’t one for one on one fighting, he preferred to take his prey out as quietly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that in mind, he laid low in the cave, and relaxed his muscles. He focused his mind and aim, and with a strong flick of his wrist, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got a gremlin by the throat, and it immediately began on a screaming fest, clawing at the foreign object lodged inside it, throwing itself upon other gremlins, thrashing around. Beomgyu held his stopwatch, watching the critter as it fought for survival. Some sick sense of satisfaction came to him from observing and causing something so innately natural - the gremlin struggling to breathe as the time passed, its body beginning to leak pus-like liquid from all its pores, the gremlin falling to the dirt with a final and hollow thud, its head in his line of sight as it’s eyes rolled to the back of its head. A final unnatural twitch of its body, and Beomgyu pressed the button on his stopwatch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>9.28 seconds</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Beomgyu sighed in defeat. His poison was not strong enough. Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning back into a sitting position in the far corner of the cave, he watched with a grave expression. He watched outside, saw the gremlins and goblins continue on their fight, ignoring the one that had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The pitiful futility of life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he sadly snickered to himself, then his sound died in his throat at the telltale sign of something approaching. He readied himself by ejecting a small blade from his skin, and dipping it in the bowl of liquid poison beside him. He had expected a gremlin - goblins were way too dumb to use their sense of smell to track him down - so he readied his wrist in his own unique battle stance. He crouched low on his feet, the contaminated blade pointing directly in front of him. He laid low, still, unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the intruder entered the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu quickly moved his wrist to throw, but when he saw a mop of red glinting in the low light of the coliseum, he struggled to halt his movement, only managing to stop the blade from touching the intruder by a hair's breadth. He recognized the body of the intruder to be the body of a man, clothes tattered and torn in certain areas, blood and entrails decorating his dirty clothes. Beomgyu sighed in part relief and disgust. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Close call</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, as he had just barely escaped killing a man. He took his seat back in the dark corners of the cave, watching the redhead with indifference and slight curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as the redhead curled into himself and put his head on his knees, only to stay there, unmoving.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is he asleep?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu silently and tentatively crawled forward to behold his intruder, his sensitive ears hearing - with unusual difficulty - the regular breathing that signalled his every inhale and exhale. Beomgyu was now flabbergasted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn't an exam going on? How is he sleeping so comfortably? Why is he sleeping? Is he just that confident he will pass this thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beomgyu scoffed. If there is anything he hates, it is overconfident </span>
  <em>
    <span>buffoons</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And the more Beomgyu thinks, the more this man seems to take the cake. He crawled back to his spot in the cave, observing the sleeping man and his surroundings. If any gremlins or goblins were to appear, Beomgyu would watch this man get eaten, without batting an eyelash. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You reap what you sow, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought, but he took the blade from the side of the sleeping man to strike an incoming gremlin.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Touch one more creature, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.” Soobin smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now it’s getting interesting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The familiar beat of excitement in his heart was so loud he had trouble hearing anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know hyung, I was never one to back down from a dare.” He increasingly applied pressure on the goblin below his shoes, until it’s bones cracked in a resonating echo in the coliseum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin watched the emotions of anger and annoyance unfold upon Yeonjun’s features, and the familiar thrill he seemed to get whenever he was around Yeonjun began flooding his system, running the course of his blood. He watched the horned blond menacingly approach with his right arm stretched out. He felt - anticipated it, even - the shorter man grip him by the throat, increasing the pressure exerted by declawed fingers as the seconds progressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun lifted his head to Soobin’s ear, “Choi Soobin.” he spoke lowly, and Soobin couldn’t resist a shiver, “You do not know who you are messing with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun raised an eyebrow from where he had leaned back, then smirked. “Then, I can treat you like an equal.” Yeonjun released Soobin’s neck from his grip, and took Soobin by the hand. For a second, they were still. And in the next second, Soobin felt a twinge of pain in his right arm, his insides flipped onto their outside, and he saw himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>speedily</span>
  </em>
  <span> approaching the walls of the coliseum, the ground a blur below him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did Yeonjun throw me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Then he inwardly reprimanded himself, as asking questions would not do him any good in his situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He re-aligned himself mid-air in order to try to land on his feet. He successfully did so, bending his knees to avoid any possible recoil, and keeping his balance despite skidding across the dirt. Putting his hands to the ground like a runner would, he geared himself up to race back to where Yeonjun was, focusing his energy into his legs, and with a powerful push, he was off the ground once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin, while running, observed Yeonjun as he rolled his arms, and noted that the other seemed to be in pain. When Yeonjun caught the sound of his running, he turned around, majestic horns contrasting his light hair, a look of slight surprise tinting his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I won't have to go easy on you after all." Yeonjun said to himself, but Soobin heard it - sensitive ears come in handy sometimes - and Yeonjun's claws replaced his fingernails, as he assumed his battle stance. Soobin smiled. He was readily approaching his rival, and would be there in- </span>
  <em>
    <span>three, two, one</span>
  </em>
  <span> - </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yeonjun's clawed hands grabbed for Soobin, a blaringly loud alarm sounded, and Soobin skidded to a stop in his tracks - raising dust in the process, covered his sensitive ears, and screamed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears felt like they had been sliced open, an incessant ringing joined to pair with his screaming and the sound of the alarm. Just as he was about to suspect his ears were bleeding, the alarm stopped, only to be replaced by a robotic masculine voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Applicant identification numbers 378 and 379," The voice bounced off the walls of the run-down area, "please abandon your posts and approach the red line." Soobin, hearing his number, tried his best to ignore the slight ringing in his ears as he searched for a red line. He hadn't seen one around before, so he didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>where</span>
  </em>
  <span> to look. But when the line appeared out of the ground, he sighed. Walking towards it, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do they want me for?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looked back to see Yeonjun in tow behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin spoke, his voice quieter than usual - because his ears were still sensitive -  "So you're applicant 379 then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." Yeonjun snapped at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think they want us for?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond demon rolled his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just shut up and keep walking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed. "I'm just trying to be civil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun paused in his steps, and looked up with incredulity into Soobin's eyes.</span>
</p><p><span>"I didn't come here to be </span><em><span>civil</span></em> <em><span>with</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em><span>, I came here to </span><em><span>beat</span></em> <em><span>your ass</span></em><span>."</span></p><p>
  <span>Soobin gave up trying. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He paused. "Be that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crossed the line, and a modern elevator materialized out of thin air, an ominous '</span>
  <em>
    <span>ding </span>
  </em>
  <span>' resounding as the doors slid open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two boys entered, ignoring each other as best as they could while the door slid closed behind them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>An unforgivingly loud alarm was what woke Taehyun up from his momentarily blissful slumber. His head had taken on a migraine, and his eyes were still so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>droopy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  If only he could shut off his ears while he slept. Maybe he would actually get some </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleep</span>
  </em>
  <span> in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You." A foreign voice - deep and soulful - spoke, and Taehyun snapped his eyes open, whatever drowsiness he had been feeling completely dissipated, adrenaline and slight fear taking its place. Taehyun hastily turned to behold the intruder of his cave, his back crouched low in an almost feline position, ready to pounce if the need arose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, woah, calm down. I mean no harm - </span>
  <em>
    <span>woah</span>
  </em>
  <span> what's up with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun relaxed in relief. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just another examinee</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He ignored the dark figure in the corner of the cave, not entertaining his muses and questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, answer me! If I let you stay in here while I protected your ignorant ass from the crawling critters, then you might as well pay me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honour</span>
  </em>
  <span> of knowing who I have been saving."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy talks weird,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Taehyun noted, then quietly spoke as if to question the existence of the words, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crawling critters</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Got a problem with my word choice, </span>
  <em>
    <span>two toned freak?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun turned his head to face his fellow examinee, eyes hard and unblinking in annoyance. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I said it, arrogant bastard. You came in here all confident, exposing my location to the gremlins - who I'd rather not engage with, and sat down to sleep while I </span>
  <em>
    <span>labored</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep your ungrateful ass safe - and you won't even tell me your name."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh. So that was what he wanted. "I, oh. Taehyun. My name is Taehyun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah whatever." The examinee said, and went back into his corner of the cave, blending with the darkness so much that Taehyun's sharp eyesight had trouble seeing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever it is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taehyun really didn't give a fuck, so he went back to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator had opened itself to reveal a white cubicle, pristine in nature, and what Soobin estimated to be about seven feet long on all sides, a wall-mounted sink in one corner.</p><p>The two boys stepped out of the elevator and into the room, and they watched as the elevator promptly disappeared, leaving them trapped - and they soon realized - without an exit.</p><p>The robotic voice that had announced their dismissal from the grounds spoke again, </p><p>“Countdown to dismissal: twenty-three hours and fifty-nine minutes. Applicants 378 and 379 will be detained for the violation of ground rule number 48 :Refrain from any combat that poses a threat to the well-being of a comrade.”</p><p>Yeonjun sighed, and sat in the far corner of the cubicle below the sink, staining the white walls with the blood from his clothes. Soobin remained standing, leaning against the wall opposite Yeonjun.</p><p>On the wall closest to where the elevator had been, a line appeared, horizontally splitting it through the middle, the heavy stone moving apart from the line and shifting into the pillars as if to open a double door, making way for iron bars that loudly and quickly fell into position, shutting the boys in. It looked like a pristine prison cell, white on the inside, and as far as Soobin’s eyes carried, white on the outside.</p><p>Adjacent to the iron bars, the remaining tiles on the wall shifted - like a sliding puzzle would - to accommodate for a small rectangular box to emerge, which lit up <em> ‘23:59’ </em>in red, the colon that separated the two numbers blinking a rhythm that signified the seconds rolling by.</p><p>Soobin finally slid down the wall, folding his knees below him and hugging his legs close.</p><p>He began, “So-”</p><p>“Don’t start. My head fucking hurts, and your voice is annoying.”</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes, and averted them from Yeonjun’s brooding figure. He didn’t particularly like the demon in the room either.</p><hr/><p>Hueningkai struggled to hold in his laughter.</p><p>He watched the creatures approach each other, unsuspecting of anything going on around them. </p><p>He liked to mess with the angry beings, and his ability to warp the nature of the things around him was the perfect tool for the job. He stuck his palm to the earth, and through his extended limb, he spoke his command. The earth rose in its regard, molding itself like dough into the thorny image Huening had in his mind. The gremlins screamed and clawed at each other in alarm, some falling with the valleys made in the earth by Huening’s magic, some getting mercilessly impaled by the spikes of the seemingly harmless soil. Huening halted his magic flow into the earth, the pull of gravity finally acting on the soil and the impaled gremlins, making a rain of blood, gremlin, goblin and soil, and raising a cloud of dust as the hailing concoction made contact with the earth. The remaining creatures ran away, the peculiarity of the sudden shift in the earth making them wary. Huening walked out of his hiding place and into the field. </p><p>The creatures left behind were all dead, and he counted them accordingly. That was eleven new additions to his previous head count of 78, and he tallied them into his leather notebook, closing it by the magnet after he had done so.</p><p>Running his hands through his hair, he sought out to find another area with a high concentration of the ugly beasts, his bright smile showing childlike and unveiled excitement that completely juxtaposed his surroundings of death. </p><p>He was determined to pass this thing. He also had nothing like a home to go back to, so that played a big role in his decision to even partake in the painstakingly difficult exam.</p><p>Also, he was fucking strong, magically gifted, <em> and </em>he knew it, so what was the harm in him taking a test that 95 percent of its applicants ceased to pass?</p><p>“No harm!” He joyfully said, as he leaped over a decapitated gremlin, skipping across the field.</p><p>All fun aside, Huening was going to win an entrance to the damn academy, and he would not accept failure.</p><p>He came across another unsuspecting bunch of creatures, and hid behind the largest rock he could find.</p><p><em> They won’t know what’s coming </em>. He laughed.</p><p>This time, he prepared to manipulate the air.</p><hr/><p>Taehyun slowly blinked his eyes open. He stretched his arms into the air, his lithe body curving with the movement, mouth open to swallow the air in a quiet yawn. The blood on his clothes had dried, and he still felt somewhat disgusted by the sheer amount of it, but it didn’t feel as bad anymore, because it wasn’t wet. </p><p>He quietly moved his weight onto his knees as his butt felt impossibly stiff and painful - because of how long he had been sitting on it - and moved on all fours to crawl out of the cave. He had barely poked his head out when he flinched in a start due to a faintly familiar voice.</p><p>It sluggishly spoke, “You’re awake.” And Taehyun promptly remembered, <em> Oh yeah </em> , <em> I’m sharing the cave with an intruder. </em></p><p>Deeming it courtesy enough to give an answer, he spoke in response, “Yeah, and I’m leaving. I still have an exam to pass.” Then Taehyun crawled out of the cave, taking in a breathful of air, scrunching his nose at the pungent smell of death.</p><p>The voice lost its sluggish quality, and spoke out in alarm, “Hey! But that’s not fair. I’m fucking ti-<em> aaaahhh </em> .” His unexpected cave-mate yawned and continued, “I’m fucking <em> tired </em>.”</p><p>Taehyun looked into the corner of darkness he knew was occupied by the examinee with incredulity, then spoke,</p><p>“And?”</p><p>His cave-mate crawled out of the dark corner and into the light of the entrance, surprising Taehyun with his cleanliness and - putting it bluntly - his <em> beauty </em>. </p><p>The man was on all fours, blinking a strangely irresistible set of large eyes at him, <em> He kind of looks like a puppy </em> , Taehyun noted, but his thoughts were soon carried away by the sound of the man’s deep voice whining, “But I <em> helped! </em> I stopped all the gremlins from eating you, and now I’m exhausted. A whole ass <em> horde </em> of them were coming here for some reason, and- <em> and </em>get this. I don’t usually fight, but I did for you!”</p><p>Taehyun was admittedly a bit grateful, and though he was somewhat positive he could handle the gremlins on his own, he was glad this man saved him the trouble. But there was a timer that was ticking down, and a deceptively long amount of time was what it counted, and he had already lost a few hours. He didn’t have time to play buddy with any man, regardless of how beautiful he was.</p><p>Taehyun blinked, and mentally finalized his decision. He was going to turn this man down.</p><p>“Thanks, but-”</p><p>“<em>Please</em> <em>Taehyun</em>,” the man whined, and Taehyun blinked in shock. He didn’t remember telling his name, <em>or</em> said name ever sounding so mellifluous out of <em>anybody’s</em> mouth.</p><p>Taehyun sighed. When he really thought about it, he really didn’t have to <em> go </em> anywhere - the creatures were attracted to him for some reason, and he suspected his vampiric roots had something to do with that, but that was a subject for later discussion - and the man in front of him was nice enough to have protected him while he slept, and plus, he was <strike>cute</strike> annoyingly persistent.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>At Taehyun's words, the ebony-haired man in his line of sight brightened up, a small smile playing at his pink lips. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>A pause, then,</p><p>“My name’s Beomgyu, by the way.”</p><p>Dryly, Taehyun replied. “Sure.”</p><p>“You aren’t much of a talker, are you?”</p><p>“Don’t you have a nap to take?”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>Taehyun snapped his eyes up, glaring at Beomgyu. “Sleep, or I leave.”</p><p>Beomgyu, smiling, put his right hand up in a mock salute, “Yessir!”</p><p>Beomgyu went back into his dark corner, The brightness of his last smile etching itself into Taehyun’s mind’s eye. Shaking his head as if to clear the image, he took his attention off of the cave’s interior to behold his surroundings.</p><p>Up above in the red clouds, lightning danced with the low rumble of thunder, a crow cawed in notes of three, and a small beast appeared out of the corner of Taehyun’s field of vision. </p><p>Taehyun, now clawed, extended his fangs.</p><hr/><p>Yeonjun jolted awake in a cold sweat, hitting one of his horns on the bottom of the sink in the process. </p><p>Moaning in pain and ducking out from under the cause of it, he gently grabbed at the sensitive exoskeletal part of his head, cursing its length. </p><p>It was his affiliation with the royal family that ensured his horns came in their monstrous size, the royal family also being the reason to blame for his lack of sleep. </p><p>With slow and consistent motions executed by his hands, the sharp pain had soon reduced to a dull ache, leaving Yeonjun to ponder his existence, and finally remember where he was, or rather, whose presence he was in.</p><p>He warily glanced at Soobin - who was asleep on the opposite wall - and breathed a sigh of relief. So Soobin had not beheld his momentary display of weakness. The last thing he would want is to see Soobin laughing at his expense.</p><p>Speaking of Soobin, the elf was eerily <em> still </em>while he slept, long ears twitching every now and then remaining the only indicator he was even alive. </p><p>He was also less annoying, which was a bonus. </p><p>It was only while Soobin was asleep that he would allow himself a look longer than a glance at his rival. Soobin was uniquely <em> handsome </em> - he hated that he was putting ‘Soobin’ and ‘handsome’ in the same sentence, but you’d really have to be blind to <em> not </em> see it. As much as Yeonjun had his pride, he also had his eyes, so the fact of Soobin’s beauty remained just that, a fact.</p><p>His ears, their length characteristic of elven royalty, worked surprisingly well with his facial structure. Soobin’s strong jaw was covered by soft skin, his purple - nearing light pink - hair coming down just long enough to touch the base of his ears, lips- <em> since when did I become a Soobin analyst? </em>Yeonjun thought to himself, and promptly left that train of thought, looking around the room for other things to use as a means to distract himself. </p><p>There weren't many options for distractions, as the only things that stood out were the iron bars that told him he was locked in, and the red clock with its ticking timer telling him he had nineteen more hours of confinement with the person that annoyed him the most.</p><p>He admitted defeat to his boredom, and let his mind wander again, but was annoyed at the fact that his thoughts - given free rein - somehow managed to gallop straight for Soobin. Too tired to reprimand himself for <em> thinking </em>, he let his thoughts wreak the havoc they wanted to in his mind.</p><p>When Yeonjun first met the elf, he had admittedly been mildly attracted to him. He probably still would be - if he hadn't heard Soobin speak. Something about Soobin’s manner of speech set him on edge, his taunting tones and looks of amusement from his place high up in the air annoyed him to no end. They eventually ended up butting heads on their first day of acquaintance - the first day of middle school. On that day, Yeonjun had left for home with a minor headache, and an extensive one-on-one practical on the subject matter of his horn’s <em> sensitivity </em>.</p><p>Not wanting to think about <em> that </em>embarrassing moment, he tried to have his mind mimic the state of the walls in the room, praying that it would become as blank a slate as the tile before him.</p><p>But like his mind was playing games on him, a whisper of ‘Soobin’ was what he heard before he exasperatedly punched at the tile floor.</p><p>Soobin jolted awake.</p><p>Yeonjun groaned in frustration. <em> Nothing ever goes my way around here. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soobin jolted awake, his eyes momentarily stunned blind by the brightness of his surroundings. Blinking the black spots away, he quickly picked up on the contrasts of the room: Yeonjun no longer under the sink, his full lips curled into a snarl, arm shaking, knuckles curled and bruised, a cave in the tile most likely caused by said knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin yawned, and relaxed. There was no need to panic, it was just Yeonjun being his annoying self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’d the floor do to you?” He sleepily spoke, eyeing the horned boy in front of him with slight disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>punch </span>
  </em>
  <span>it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want me to punch </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not particularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you have it. Your fucking answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin raised an amused eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get this straight-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You punched the floor as an alternative to punching me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin laughed, “Sadist much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a demon.” Yeonjun deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgive me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for not judging based on race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most demons derive some sort of pleasure out of seeing others in varying levels of pain. It’s natural,” Yeonjun yawned. “it's just the way we’re wired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Including you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun glanced at Soobin. “Uh well, yeah. I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees to rest his head on his palms, face twisting in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that also the reason why you like to put me through so much? Does it turn you on to see me struggle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if it does?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin, taken aback, blinked in shock, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- um... really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun kept eye contact, face remaining as impassive as ever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin leaned back onto the tile, glancing at the timer. “I- good to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>18:55 </span>
  </em>
  <span>. The colon blinked.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu had awoken due to the unrelenting inhuman sounds, and the insane discomfort brought about by his empty stomach. He was glad he came prepared, and was now eternally grateful to his mother for insisting he pack some non-perishable foods to keep on hand. Taking a bag of chips out of his little backpack full of snacks, he slowly crunched on the slices as he gradually came awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After consuming a full bag, his stomach had ceased it's embarrassing sounds, and he was now fully aware of his surroundings - no longer deafened by the insistent ringing of sleep, he was able to hear other sounds, precisely, the sounds of fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu crawled out of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, it was like he was hit with a bulldozer of memories concerning what had transpired in the past few hours. Beomgyu sucked in a sharp breath as he remembered the redhead, and was stunned - still and to a stupor - as he beheld Taehyun fight a mob of ugly creatures. He watched as the fighter maximized the use of every limb and extension he had in his body. He saw a goblin charge for the fighter - Taehyun kicked it far away and crouched low to stretch a leg in a circular floor sweep, stomping, grabbing, clawing, puncturing, and bare handedly decapitating the ones he could get his hands on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The creatures were an unrelenting crowd, as after Taehyun had killed one, a group of three would emerge. Needless to say, Taehyun looked tired, albeit strangely graceful as he fought, taking the creeping critters as they came, seducing the creatures into a dance to their death. Beomgyu had never seen someone fight so brutally, and yet, so elegantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of his daze as he heard Taehyun's loud groan of pain, Beomgyu's eyes darted around, searching for the cause. There, on Taehyun's left calf, a gremlin was attached by the jaw. Eyes widening in horror, he scrambled to find something - anything - to help the fighter, settling his eyes on a small unused blade in the corner. Dipping the knife in his poison, he readied himself to throw, but he stopped to watch in surprise as Taehyun grabbed for the unwanted addition to his calf, and pulled it off, it's jaws ripping some of his skin and muscle away with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also watched as lengthy fangs emerged from Taehyun's gums, mercilessly sinking into the gremlin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sucked the life and blood out of the creature, throwing what was left of it - a flaccid casing of bone and skin - aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun's calf was bleeding out of a nasty tear of skin, yet he still continued to fight, as more gremlins appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu readied himself to assist, prompting the skin on his palms to make way for a blade to protrude as he dipped the old knife in poison again. Readying his aim in his familiar battle stance, he threw for the gremlins far away from the battle dance.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun was getting woozy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had drank too much from that gremlin, and the consistent blood loss from that injury was getting to his head and his coordination. Wobbling, he took one of the few remaining goblins by the head, using his claws to puncture five large holes in its skull, watching in slight awe as it sprayed its 'blood' in a messy rain all around, pus-like liquid leaving it via its north end like a sprinkler.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had killed hundreds of them by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad that the gremlins were reducing in number, grateful that his demonic blood ceased to attract more of the persistent creatures. His eyes were heavy as he spared a glance to the pile he had already killed, sluggishly snickering to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I don't win this thing, I wonder who will.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he heard was a familiar, "Taehyun!" before he felt his body listening to the pull of gravity.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu ran out of the cave, diving for Taehyun's body, screaming his lungs out in a loud, "Taehyun!" as if it would somehow halt his rapid progression towards the ground. Luckily, he was there in time enough to stop his body, palm catching Taehyun by the back of his head, only narrowly helping Taehyun avoid what would have been a major concussion. He breathed a sigh of relief, only to have his panic resurface because - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if he is dead? Have I checked his vitals? -if he doesn't breathe? -school career -my life is practically over -'ve killed a person</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Reprimanding himself for letting go of his composure in a situation as dire as this, he shut his eyes, and took deep breaths as he focused his attention onto Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of his education - which would definitely end if a fellow examinee passed away as a result of his request - Beomgyu was also a decent person, and watching someone die when he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something - </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>could</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> he even do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu put his palms on his face, letting out a little cry of frustration into them, and like a cloud of doom encroached his mind, he felt as helpless as the limp body draped across his lap. He was so focused on said helplessness that he hadn't noticed the footsteps approaching, until a bright voice spoke in questioning,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taehyunnie hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu snapped his head up, craning his neck to view the face of the giant that blocked his view, skipping the pleasantries and trying to get help for his bleeding </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend??-slash-fellow-examinee</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm- Taehyun is- I think your Taehyunnie hyung is dying - do you know anyone that can help? I don't have any medicine on me, and the goal for the exam was just to survive, and as you can see, he's failing at that quite terribly-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in front of him laughed, interrupting Beomgyu's rambling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked at him in disbelief- that he could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> to laugh in </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's so funny?" He asked the figure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In between snorts of obnoxious laughter, the man replied, "The fact that you think Taehyunnie hyung is dying!" Wiping at his eyes - Beomgyu still looking at him like he was an alien because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>What, the fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> - he continued, "Oh, I haven't heard something </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny in ages. Thanks for the laugh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome?" Beomgyu replied, unsure, watching as the person crouched down to ground level, feeling Taehyun's chest for his vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai pointed to the pool of blood Beomgyu hadn't noticed under Taehyun's wounded calf, "Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> wound looks pretty bad. But Taehyun's alive. Just needs rest."  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you would know, because?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I know. I'm Hueningkai by the way." The examinee's luscious and relatively long brown hair bounced as he moved to extend his hand out for a shake. "You can call me Kai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stretched out a hesitant hand of his own to grasp the one extended before him, the weight of Taehyun's head on his lap getting heavier as they exchanged names and pleasantries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of the exchange, an alarm rang for a second time that day, so painfully loud that Beomgyu had to rush to cover Taehyun's ears - allowing his own to suffer the deafening noise. The robotic voice again bounced off the walls of the venue, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Applicant identification numbers 125, 279, and 380, please locate and approach the red line</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked at Hueningkai, eyes conveying an unspoken apology. "I'm applicant 125. I'm not sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> they want me for, but can I count on you to care for Taehyun in my stead-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kai scratched at the back of his head, awkwardly laughing. "You see, I'm number 279. So I've got to go as well."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu let out a sigh of frustration. Was he just supposed to leave Taehyun here to rot? It wasn't only cruel, it was also bad for him - he was pretty sure that if the redhead died, his school career would end in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>flash</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The brunet piped up, an imaginary lightbulb lit above his head, "What if Taehyun is number 380?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hadn’t thought of that. For the first time since they met, he was grateful for the brunet’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”No harm in trying.” Beomgyu said, then gently took Taehyun's head off his lap so he could stand, and with Kai's help, he carried the redhead only with minor struggles onto his back, wrapping the limp legs around his waist, liquid scarlet dripping a steady rhythm onto the ground from the injured of the dangling legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching for a red line - they found one on the ground nearby - the three bodies crossed it, an elevator promptly materializing before their eyes. Beomgyu jumped in a start due to this, nearly dropping Taehyun off his back, Hueningkai barely managing to save the unconscious redhead from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu asked Kai, pointing a hesitant finger at the now open elevator, "Are we supposed to enter </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would think so." His perky voice answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still untrusting but having no other alternative, he sighed and entered the elevator with Kai, trying his best to be careful with the body on his back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. V</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hueningkai was waiting beside Beomgyu - who was struggling with the weight on his back - as the sound of the elevator's arrival put him and Beomgyu on alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the elevator, the robotic voice spoke once again, "Applicants 125, 279 and 380 will be detained for twelve hours on counts of unreliable camaraderie, irresponsible fighting, and not taking the exam seriously."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Kai exclaimed. "I think they're just looking for reasons to detain us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu continued, "Or looking for ways to make it harder for us to pass the exam."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ding</span>
  </em>
  <span>.'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the midst of their conversation, the doors slid open, revealing a white room with a wall mounted sink in a corner, long iron bars that no doubt served a purpose to lock them in, and a small rectangular box that blinked its colon between the red numbers </span>
  <em>
    <span>'12:00'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu's backpack in hand - Huening had snatched that up when Beomgyu was too focused on Taehyun to notice anything else, he walked out of the elevator, Beomgyu silently following close behind with Taehyun on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room- the elevator had disappeared- the ceiling was only about a head taller than he was, and it was sort of amusing, the sight he beheld after a sweep of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung- well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyungs</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Hueningkai addressed the two older males in the room, who were sitting in a tangled mess on the ground. The blond of the two with a comical mix of surprise and fear set in his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyungs</span>
  </em>
  <span> in question loosened their grips around each other's torsos, resuming their states of enmity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond demon looked at his purple haired rival in disgust. "Why were you touching me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin rolled his eyes, then retorted, "Why were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> touching me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I remember correctly, you were the first to put your arms around me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's because </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> frightened little ass ran </span>
  <em>
    <span>into</span>
  </em>
  <span> me from your little corner under the sink, scrambling into my arms because you were scared of the elevator."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I did nothing of the sort."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai, deeming it good enough a time to split the two up before the argument got heated beyond the degree it was already at, raised his hands before him in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'calm down'</span>
  </em>
  <span> gesture, saying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't always need to fight. Just acknowledge that you two are in love and we'll all have peace."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had spoken simultaneously, the special glares they had made specially for one another back onto their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening didn't buy their rivalry, but there was always more time to speculate on their possible love lives later. Now was the time for more important things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked to Beomgyu who was still awkwardly standing behind him, legs shaking under the weight they had to carry, his mouth plastered into a tight lipped smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood from Taehyun's injured leg had slowed to a lazy drip down Beomgyu's left leg and onto the pristine white floors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to spare the boy the pain and trouble, he walked towards him, pulling Taehyun off the shorter boy's back, carrying the half-blood vampire - injury and all - with ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he moved to put Taehyun down to lay on the ground, He heard Beomgyu awkwardly speak, "Uh... hi." Huening could almost hear the awkward little wave that would have come with his greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After laying Taehyun on the ground, Huening turned around, watching as Yeonjun's eyes - pointed at Beomgyu - widened in a mix of disgust and curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah man, what's up with your clothes?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin lightly punched Yeonjun's arm, "Hyung, be polite." then averted his attention from the blond to stretch a friendly hand to Beomgyu, "Hi. I'm Choi Soobin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu took the hand, replying, "Beomgyu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smirked, "I'm Yeonjun." he continued, "Your name's pretty. A pretty name to suit your pretty face."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu visibly cringed at the overused line, but not forgetting his manners, he replied, "Thanks." and slid down the wall, not seating himself closer or further than necessary to anyone in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin spoke up, garnering the attention of all people in the room, including his rival's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why're you flirting? And weren't you just making fun of his clothes, like, just now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't flirting </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> making fun of him, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> why there was so much blood-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well you should have just said that, you weirdo-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun scoffed. "Weirdo? Is that the best your extensive vocabulary can conjure up right now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to insult you? And here I thought you were the sadist."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening spoke from where he was standing by the unconscious redhead, "Sadists can enjoy name calling too-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu watched Taehyun's body like a hawk, mostly as a means to detach himself from the weird conversation, but also to check on Taehyun. The boy's wound wasn't getting any better, and Hueningkai had said all Taehyun needed was rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of his thoughts as a result of a slight movement in Taehyun's finger, and he timidly piped up from his seat on the ground, "Um-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin continued, too absorbed in his argument, unintentionally speaking over Beomgyu. "No, sadists aren't supposed to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't dictate the feelings of a sadist, or the feelings of anyone at all!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But aren't masochists the ones who-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Beomgyu spoke from where he had to witness the bizarre argument unfold, "I really hate to interrupt, but I think your friend is-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A groan from neither of the conversing bodies in the room, then, "Can you guys manage to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> give me a headache whenever you get the chance? My body is in fucking shreds right now." The raspy voice spoke from it's position on the ground, it's body rising up to sit, upper body dragging the rest of it and the injured leg with a trail of blood as it leaned itself on the white walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead settled his head on the walls of the now quiet room, eyes upwards and blinking closed, his breathing heavy.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" Beomgyu spoke from where he was seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked tired eyes towards him, then turned his head back into its former position with a resigned sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just hungry is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's lips curled into a frown, eyes darting between the redhead's nasty wound and his face, as he crossed his arms on his chest. "You don't look too good though." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room remained silent for a while, no one speaking, before Beomgyu piped up from where he was seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What kind of food do you eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of Beomgyu's vision, he saw the blond demon snicker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun turned his head to Beomgyu again, this time asking, "Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I might have something for you." Beomgyu thought about his dark backpack of finger foods, the one currently in Hueningkai's grasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you have something for me?" The redhead crawled - with veiled difficulty - towards Beomgyu, heterochromatic eyes examining his features. "Are you a human by chance?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stuttered, not used to the intensity of the eyes on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-what does that have to do with anything?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun chuckled, sleek fangs on full display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That has to do with everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu watched, a sense of deja vu falling upon him as he was stunned to a silence in the presence of the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as Taehyun approached him, dangerously close, strange eyes holding contact with his own as he slowly went for Beomgyu's neck, his red hair invading Beomgyu's vision and tickling his jaw as he put his cool nose to Beomgyu's skin, Beomgyu feeling and hearing the soft intakes of air on Taehyun's part that gave rise to unwanted goosebumps upon his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Beomgyu asked, his voice surprisingly impassive as his hands came up to Taehyun's shoulders to push him away if the need arose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the need sorted itself out, Taehyun clumsily bouncing backwards, using his hands and his only able foot as a means to get away from Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead's eyes were wide as he spoke, "Y-you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. Taehyun was acting weirdly shaken up. Was it perhaps PTSD from fighting all those gremlins? Beomgyu was apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun's heart was beating erratically, so much so that if it did so any harder he was afraid the organ would exit its cage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His blood flow was going too fast, and he didn't have enough of it. The human in the room was starting to smell </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> tantalizing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had first suggested the idea of Beomgyu being human as a joke, but now that it had been established as real-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fangs he had just barely managed to stop from sinking into Beomgyu's neck at the sound of his lively pulse were now aching with the throbbing pain he seldom got, the pain that spelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>insatiable</span>
  </em>
  <span> hunger. His body had recognized its meal, and now that it was presented before him, he only had to take-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head to shake those thoughts off their path, he moved further into the corner of the cubicle, hugging his singular able leg close to his chest, tearing his eyes away from Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped the boy wouldn't take offense to his actions, as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spare Beomgyu a glance, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from biting into that smooth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> skin-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun groaned aloud into his hands, his stomach following suit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. VI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So many words i have written yet i cannot manage to be coherent right now</p><p> </p><p>ok so basically this isn't a just today thing nor is it the first time this has happened, i have been feeling this way for ages now and i just don't know, leaving you guys hanging and wondering where your book was when i oh-so-selfishly deleted the work in the heat of the moment in what i think was a breakdown, i read all your comments, and i miss writing but i simply cannot right now</p><p>i dont expect you to understand, rather i doubt you would read this, but i felt pretty horrible keeping all this to myself</p><p>i might look back one day at this and think this was mighty embarrassing but for now, i need a break, and i wouldnt blame you if you gave up on this work but please please please do not give up on me :( im trying to work on myself and talk to people but right now? i just cant</p><p>i hope you all are doing good though :) your health should be priority</p><p>i dont know you, but i love you, and thanks for serving as my outlet haha :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soobin sat near Taehyun's corner, keeping his eyes trained on the clock. There was only about half an hour left in </span>
  <em>
    <span>detention,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and in his time with the four others in the room, he had come to learn several things:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, Beomgyu and Yeonjun got along </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, Taehyun refused to talk to anyone in the room, sticking to his corner in the room, far from everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three, Beomgyu was loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>idiot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> with a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>capital</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>First impressions are never a good judge of character</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Soobin thought, using his large hands to try to cover his ears, a futile effort to conserve whatever hearing he had left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu practically yelled, "I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mafia!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Through his covered ears, Soobin was still able to hear their bickering, and Hueningkai's piercing laugh as it bounced off the tile walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smugly giggled, "It was so obvious that I was, I don't know how you didn't catch that-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu turned to Soobin, pointing a mocking thumb in Yeonjun's direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How, in the world, do you deal with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed, then replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really don't know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu turned back to Hueningkai. "And with how bad he is at acting, you couldn't see it? When we asked him questions and he would awkwardly giggle? And you still thought </span>
  <b>I</b>
  <span> was the mafia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai laughed heartily, Beomgyu put his face in his palms - either in frustration or resignation - and Yeonjun crossed his arms upon his chest, a victorious smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate it here." Beomgyu said into his palms, spurring laughter out of the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin's eyes flitted to Taehyun. He scooted closer to the redhead, a pang of pity in his chest for the injured boy. Taehyun was the only one in the room - aside from Beomgyu - that actually needed to feed regularly, and really, he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything, but the only thing that was of value to him was blood- human blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tyun?" Soobin softly spoke, blurring out the noises of the other voices in the room. The redhead turned heavy eyes towards him, and Soobin's heart fell at the desperate story of hunger his eyes told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf put a soft hand on Taehyun's shoulder. "You didn't come prepared?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead shook his head. A long second passed by before he cracked his lips open to reply a raspy, "No."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin's heart clenched. He wished he could do something to sate his friend's hunger, maybe give his own blood, but he was an elf- Taehyun's body would either completely reject his blood, or pass it through his body, leaving no nutrients behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed. "You know, you could always just ask Beomgyu-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun turned his eyes towards Soobin in a dark glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not gonna happen." The conviction in Taehyun's voice made his stance on the matter clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not like Soobin expected Taehyun to cave at all, but the redhead was looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sick</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and judging by the presence of the nasty gash on his legs, his regenerative abilities were rendered useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin would personally ask Beomgyu to give Taehyun blood by himself if it meant Taehyun living through the exam, but Taehyun wouldn't accept it. Soobin </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help, but he didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed soothing circles in Taehyun's back. "Hang in there, Taehyun. We're almost out."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>An alarm sounded in the white room - this time, not too loud, but loud enough to garner all its inhabitants' attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Applicants 378, 379, 125, 279, and 380 will be released onto the grounds in one minute. As a standing penalty, the five applicants must work as a group on the field, and the average amount of creatures killed will be the final score. Time left until the end of the exam is fifty-three hours and fifty four minutes. Godspeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No way this wasn't planned</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeonjun thought to himself, but he had no complaints - well, none aside from Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the elf, Yeonjun looked around for him. He had been quiet for a while now, and he sort of missed his bickering-companion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spotting Soobin in Taehyun's corner of the room, he watched as the elf helped the redhead to his feet, allowing himself to be a makeshift crutch for the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun wanted to help, he really did, but he couldn't guarantee that approaching the elf wouldn't spur another argument. Only sending a few worried glances their way, he stood up, straightening his spine, to watch the seconds count down.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The elevator appeared in its usual position, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'ding'</span>
  </em>
  <span> characteristic of its doors opening setting the nerves in Hueningkai's body alight with excitement. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to go back onto the field, and even though he had to work with the people in the room, he couldn't help but look forward to it. He had been familiar with everyone except Beomgyu beforehand, and he had soon taken a liking to the shorter, albeit louder, man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But amidst his excitement, were little sparks of worry scattered all along his body. He couldn't help but worry for Taehyun, as he had never seen the redhead go </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> long without food before. He was sure if Taehyun asked Beomgyu to spare some blood - Huening pictured Taehyun on his knees, begging for blood from a wide-eyed Beomgyu. He snickered to himself at the image, and thought better of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had his pride, so he wouldn't be begging for blood anytime soon. He also had an irrational dislike for humans, which was ironic, and stupid - but that was just Hueningkai's opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everybody in the room took a step into the open elevator, that soon shut - and a second later - opened itself once again to reveal the bloody coliseum grounds. The nostalgic and pungent smell of blood, rotten entrails and gore sent adrenaline coursing through Hueningkai's veins. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They were still in the elevator, Taehyun's arm still around Soobin's shoulder just so he could keep standing. Taehyun vaguely remembered fighting Soobin - "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I'll be okay on my own, I don't need you doting over me-</span>
  </em>
  <span>" before the alarm rang, then told them they'd be working together. Soobin had given him a knowing look, and Taehyun gave up arguing. Soobin was going to help whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, embarrassed, with his head hung low. He knew everyone worried for him, and hoped he wouldn't be a hindrance. But so far as he didn't have food, a hindrance was exactly what he was. Taehyun didn't know what to do. He needed human blood to survive, but he regarded most humans with disdain. He didn't particularly hate them, he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wary</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the power their blood had over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to carry you?" He heard Soobin whisper in his ear, and Taehyun felt a faint rush of heat - despite the blood loss - to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say." Soobin said within a sigh, taking smaller steps out of the elevator to allow Taehyun to walk - </span>
  <em>
    <span>more like limp</span>
  </em>
  <span> - comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grateful Soobin didn't insist on carrying him, as Taehyun wasn't a baby. He needed to learn to care for himself, and the ache in his left leg that had him gritting his teeth in pain would be act as a reminder to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A reminder to stop being so careless, and to stop throwing promises around. In his experience, promises always proved to be fatal.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu couldn't help but glance in the redhead's direction. Taehyun had been having a hushed conversation with Soobin since the elevator had landed, and now, three out of five of them were seeking a place to set up camp, before the critters began their raid. He hoped the redhead wouldn't try to fight anymore, as his condition had been worsening considerably since they had arrived in the white room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He recalled Taehyun saying he was hungry, but never saw the redhead put his hand to his mouth. Taehyun hadn't eaten, and that on its own was a cause to worry, not to speak of the ugly gash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." He recognized Yeonjun's voice beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu acknowledged the greeting with a nod, grip tightening on the arms of the backpack he carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stare still fixed on Taehyun's limping body, he spoke, "Yeonjun hyung, I've got a question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fire."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked at Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what Taehyun eats? He's looking really sick, and although I pretty much just met you guys, I wanna help-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun laughed, and put a hand on Beomgyu's head, ruffling his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Awe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you're so cute!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slapping the blond's hand away, Beomgyu glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm being serious, Yeonjun hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighed, his eyes fixed on Beomgyu's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not sure if it's my place to tell you, but I'd say you should stay away from him- for now, at least. It'd do you good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu took his eyes off the taller demon, and fixated them in front. Soobin was helping Taehyun lay down in the ground, the redhead weakly heaving his chest in desperate breaths of air, then rolling onto his side to hug his stomach, revealing the gash on his leg. It had started bleeding again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu left Yeonjun's side, determined and purposely ignorant of Yeonjun's yells of protest. He was going to help the redhead- it was his fault Taehyun was this way in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quietly trudging the soft soil in an effort to not disturb the redhead, he crouched on the balls of his feet, feeling Taehyun's head for a temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a worrying temperature, Beomgyu was pretty sure people weren't supposed to be that cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a person." Taehyun's heterochromatic eyes were suddenly in Beomgyu's line of sight, and Beomgyu jumped backwards, sitting on the dirt of the coliseum floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh god," Beomgyu's palm flew to his chest, as if to keep his heart from bursting out. "you're awake. You startled me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should leave."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu went still, and voicing his confusion, he replied, "Wait, what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said, you should leave. I don't have the energy for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly why I'm here." Beomgyu slid the backpack off his shoulders, zipping it open to empty its contents onto the soil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pick something. You need to eat." Taehyun's eyes flitted between the assorted finger foods and Beomgyu. He finally settled on Beomgyu's face, his eyes heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't eat these." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu rolled his eyes. Taehyun was practically dying, and yet, he still had the audacity to be picky?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entertaining the redhead, he asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu watched Taehyun, and a small shiver straightened his back as the redhead darted his tongue out in a swipe against his lips, eyes trained on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think," Taehyun gulped, loud and heavy, "I could show you."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun watched Beomgyu converse with Taehyun from afar. No one could say he didn't warn Beomgyu, as he knew how Taehyun could get when he hadn't eaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead looked weak, and somewhat unwilling to take blood from Beomgyu - from what Soobin told him - but he wasn't getting any better. And that was concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun turned his head to face the one who requested his attention. Face to face with the purple haired elf, a scowl automatically arose on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin put his hands out in surrender, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not here for that. We need to talk. As a team."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked at Taehyun, who was now on all fours before a still Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, a team meeting excluding those two. For now. I think they'll need some time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked at Taehyun again, watched as the redhead licked his lips, his ravenous eyes set on Beomgyu's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, ok." Yeonjun turned around, following Soobin's lead into a cave they had stumbled upon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun, as he moved to enter the cave, hoped the two boys knew what they were doing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was dangerous ground, the ground Beomgyu was currently treading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun wasn't human - Beomgyu had his doubts before, but Taehyun's confession helped to clear the air - but the redhead wasn't entirely harmless either. He couldn't do anything but watch as Taehyun zeroed in on his neck, weak but able limbs carrying him towards his goal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was still as Taehyun all but nuzzled his neck - then he jumped when he felt a wet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> addition on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun licked and sucked at his skin, leaving light kisses here and there. Beomgyu moved his head aside, subconsciously giving the redhead more room and freedom to do so. Taehyun's arms were now on Beomgyu's trembling shoulders, and two new pinpricks of sensation were introduced to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I?" And as he spoke, those pins slid on skin into something longer, colder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>harder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are those his fangs? Wait, he's a vampire?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The puzzle pieces were coming together, everything was starting to make sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beomgyu," Taehyun said, his voice running down Beomgyu’s body, vibrations of sound pooling a hot, familiar ache in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just his voice, and you're putty for him? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shiver went down his back, straightening his spine. Something about Taehyun's request made it sound like a demand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"G-go ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun's grip on his shoulders tightened, and as Beomgyu's last syllable in the affirmative was uttered, the fangs broke skin, Beomgyu screaming as a response to the initial pain. The scream soon morphed into an embarrassingly long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lewd</span>
  </em>
  <span> moan, because whatever Taehyun was doing felt good, too good, so good that Beomgyu readily stretched his neck further to allow Taehyun better access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun's tongue was on his neck, his warm lips sucking at his blood, and Beomgyu's chest was heaving, taking air in large breaths only to let them out in whines of pleasure. Whatever Taehyun was doing to make him feel this good should be illegal. He couldn't think straight, just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taehyun's knee made contact with Beomgyu's already half hard length, drawing out a low moan from the dark haired of the two. Then the lips on his neck were gone in a flash, Beomgyu opening dazed eyes to behold a wide eyed Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you stop?" The boy before him pouted, long eyelashes batting in confusion. He somehow managed to look cute with blood still dripping down twin trails on his neck. Taehyun knew he needed to seal the wound before it got serious, but this was Beomgyu he was talking about. It was Beomgyu he had so greedily taken from, it was Beomgyu he had practically defiled, tainted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taehyun?" Large eyes invaded his vision, searching for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Taehyun didn't have one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked back into reality, the blood he had stolen from the boy before him coursing liquid heat through his veins. He was definitely more alive now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun shut his eyes, inhaled and exhaled - as a means to calm himself down - then took two of his digits, and put the tips in his mouth, coating them in his saliva.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached Beomgyu again, this time, keeping his head - and fangs - away from the other boy. He wordlessly put the two digits on the fang wound, allowing their regenerative properties to work their wonders on Beomgyu's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he had done so, and the bleeding was confirmed to have stopped, he resisted the temptation to lap at the excess blood that coated his fingers and the rest that remained on Beomgyu's neck, and stood up - without difficulty - to walk away from the seated, and confused man.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed to himself. He didn't know what to name what had transpired - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood-Sucking? Sensually feeding the vampire?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - but it felt nice. He felt somewhat guilty - and highly embarrassed - that he had been feeling such heights of pleasure with such minimal effort on Taehyun's part, and watched as Taehyun walked away from him with rigid shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was glad Taehyun was feeling better, and was glad he was the one to have brought about some sort of healing to the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was also dejected, as Taehyun hadn't seemed to enjoy whatever they had been doing together much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still keeping his eyes trained on the retreating figure, a movement not typical of walking caught his eye in Taehyun's left calf. Flitting his eyes to the place of distraction, Beomgyu watched in disbelief as the torn muscle in Taehyun's leg mended itself, stringing itself back together. And as though the wound had reversed the effect of time on itself, pale skin now stood in the place of the ugly red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Beomgyu sighed and stood up from the ground, dusting himself off where necessary, promptly following Taehyun into the cave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello? why are some of you such gems? if you saw my face rn  you would run because i am ugly sobbing haha but i spoke to my mom because she noticed something wrong and she says i should never be afraid to open up to her - that and that she isn't going to contact a therapist when i have a very functional family, lol</p><p>pushing people out and pushing my feelings down only caused them to blow up in my face so i'll try to work on talking to her :) i doubt she is reading any of this right now but the little talk she gave me was a great help! maybe i should go ahead and delete the first chap because i don't feel that way anymore - although i am very sorry for what i did, and if i could rewind time i would 100% do that now, but i have to work with what i've got here so, thank you for all your sweet words, and thank you to my mom who helped - and is still helping - me through this slump! She knows i love writing and although she doesn't know what i write, i think she still understands that ever since ive been unable to put my hands to my laptop's keyboard and formulate a damn good story, that ive been down </p><p>so again, thank you, and for everything, i cannot thank you enough nor apologize enough :) i won't promise an update in the near future unless i really feel up to it, but i think i can put this story back up to its former glory before i go to sleep haha</p><p> again, thank you so much</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soobin crouched onto all fours, crawling into the relatively small space of the cave with Yeonjun doing the same after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ceiling of the cave was uneven - higher on one side, and lower on the other. Soobin took a seat on the loam soil of the cave, his knee making contact with a small bowl of unidentified liquid as he tried to sit in a way that would leave room for all others in the room. He ignored the bowl, eyes choosing to focus on the other contents of the dark cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the low lighting, Soobin could see Hueningkai in a corner, making figures out of the soft ground, and Yeonjun struggling to sit. He could also hear - thanks to his extremely sensitive ears - light grunts of air that emerged the demon's mouth as he ducked his head low to prevent his horns from scraping the ceiling of the room. Overall, Yeonjun was uncomfortable, and obviously so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun hyung," Soobin started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon went still, untrusting eyes focused on Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to switch spots with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin was on the side of the cave with the higher ceiling, and seeing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't have the monstrous appendage on his head, he didn't really need the extra space. Soobin had made Yeonjun an offer, with purely good intentions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the demon squinted his skeptical eyes, doubting Soobin's intentions, neck </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> bent in an awkward angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed - and he noticed he had been doing a lot of sighing as of late - then spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I don’t mean you any harm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun kept his eyes trained on Soobin, distrust evident in his body language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed again, settling to stare at his fingers, this time resigning to his fate. He was never going to try to make peace with the demon again. All his efforts always went to waste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin raised his previously downcast head, eyes settling on the faint silhouette of the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Believing he had misheard — due to Yeonjun’s lack of action — he settled to looking back at his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the offer just a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, he’s talking for sure now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin replied Yeonjun, “It wasn’t. I was just surprised is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprised people tend to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than they talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sat, thinking and blinking hard, trying to decipher the meaning behind Yeonjun’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you twit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard a low chuckle from Hueningkai’s corner, and feeling the blood rush to his face in slight embarrassment, he ducked out of his seat and closer to Yeonjun’s, making way for the demon to take his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin watched as the blond bent his knees, ducked his head, his leather- and skintight- bodysuit creasing at his bent joints and stretching out over wide expanses of flesh to define lean muscle, cultivated over time due to intense physical activity, looked down to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> legs-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna start this meeting or what?” Yeonjun snarkily remarked, his head kicked back, arm resting over the singular bent knee, the other long leg stretched out before Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Soobin hyung. Start the meeting.” Hueningkai said, his mouth bent upwards at both sides in a taunting smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin cleared his throat, and with it, he cleared all thoughts of Yeonjun’s long, lithe legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the elf began,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This meeting is to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with those words came an interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The remaining two members of their makeshift squad entered the cave, crawling in after one another. Taehyun went right to Hueningkai, sitting next to the youngest, and beside Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Something came up.” The redhead apologized for his tardiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sat near the entrance, between Soobin and Yeonjun, bowing his head in a small unspoken - but understood apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All five of them were now seated, quiet and together in a crooked circle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin started, again, ignoring the tardiness of the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This meeting is to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Beomgyu hyung," Hueningkai interrupted, "what’s that on your neck?” The youngest had a mischievous smile on his face, hands put together to cup his chin, resting his elbows on his folded legs. Hueningkai seemed to have a lot of fun teasing others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin had been interrupted - </span>
  <b>
    <em>again</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>, but he honestly didn't mind it much</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and he looked to Beomgyu, who - even in the dark lighting of the cave, was seen turning a healthy shade of red under the scrutiny of everyone’s gaze. And surely enough, there was something on his neck-  actually, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>few</span>
  </em>
  <span> things on his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fang bite wound, and a few red blotches of skin surrounding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin knew what had transpired, but he hadn’t expected Taehyun to </span>
  <em>
    <span>maul</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beomgyu’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Beomgyu spoke, and Hueningkai laughed his signature endearingly piercing laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Right</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Beomgyu hyung.” The youngest turned to his seatmate — whose eyes were downcast, posture screaming discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, Taehyun, be a little gentler on his neck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin could practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the steam escaping Beomgyu's ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun raised his chin, eyeing the bite wound with unveiled disdain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again.” The redhead said, eyes fixed on Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu averted his eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Can I start now?” Soobin asked, and Beomgyu nodded in the affirmative while everyone else voiced their opinions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai answered with, “Yes-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun, “Do whatever you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun with a, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good to know you’re all on board-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> do you not understand-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin ignored his rival, and continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This meeting is to determine and conclude on a strategy for the exam. We’re now stuck together, so despite our differences in opinions,” Soobin pointedly looked at the demon in the cave, who rolled his eyes in response, “we need to learn to get along, and create a chemistry and synergy on the field unseen to anyone before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room remained quiet, and Soobin continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think this — us being here together — was coincidental at all. I believe they put us together as part of the exam, and it wouldn’t surprise me in the least if some people don’t make it into the academy on counts of refusing to work as a team. So I implore you to keep conflicts to the minimum, as we try to get through this thing together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet, deafeningly quiet, and Soobin wanted to crawl into a hole to bury himself and never come out again. No one was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Hueningkai spoke up, breaking the sickening silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” The youngest said, then continued, “Soobin hyung, you’d make a great leader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin breathed a sigh of relief. He had been very close to re-examining his speech to search for things he said that might have offended the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded, silently agreeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.” Beomgyu voiced, then basked in the shy, dimpled smile he got in response. Soobin was cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” The elf verbally displayed his gratitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we all agree Soobin is better at leading than I am, so can we go out and pass this thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun spoke, rolling his eyes in the blond demon’s direction, “No one mentioned your name, Yeonjun hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we could, but,” Soobin ignored the banter and kept on, “that was just the introduction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Soobin voiced their confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf continued, “We haven’t come up with a strategy yet-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin is [un]surprisingly thorough with his explanations</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Yeonjun thought to himself, whilst fighting alongside Hueningkai, taking a gremlin that ran screaming for Hueningkai’s turned back by the neck, squeezing until its eyes bulged out of his head, and his hands left an imprint on its neck. He dropped its limp body on the ground, wiping his hands clean on his bodysuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest was having fun blasting the gremlins and goblins away with bursts of air, tweaking the temperature of the air to be hot or cold to his liking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had only been able to escape Soobin’s ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>strategy meeting</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ as a result of suspicious growling sounds outside the cave — caused by the ugly creatures raiding Beomgyu’s scattered snack stash. They had probably been attracted to the shine of the bags of finger foods — their designs weren’t very discreet —  and the five boys - </span>
  <em>
    <span>sadly</span>
  </em>
  <span> - had to abandon their meeting in favour of fighting the creatures, and saving whatever they could of Beomgyu’s food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there were a lot of the creatures, too many for one person to handle on their own. Soobin had quickly split them up into two groups of two with himself on his own, and Yeonjun actually thought putting the five of them together may have been a good idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had thought so, of course, until a tall mass of body came barreling into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The body had made contact with him, sending him to the ground, the wind getting unceremoniously knocked out of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were strands of hair in his eyes, nose and mouth, and once he had managed to clear his eyes of the prickly strands, the long elven ears he saw confirmed his suspicions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thoi Thoobin</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" Yeonjun grabbed at the hairs in his mouth, spitting them out, then continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choi Soobin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> on earth, are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weight on him shifted between the small cage Yeonjun had made with his legs, Soobin's large palm slapping onto his leather clad chest to push his body off the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry hyung." Soobin huffed, then pushed himself off and out of Yeonjun's legs, standing up to dust his clothes off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Things didn't go exactly according to plan." The elf nervously scratched behind a long ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun scoffed, looking at the taller man's image from the window between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with all that planning, you still managed to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hyung-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to interrupt me while I talk-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hyung, get- </span>
  <em>
    <span>you know what</span>
  </em>
  <span>-" The elf determinedly ran forwards, taking a long leap over Yeonjun's body - Yeonjun grabbing at his horns in fear that the elf would somehow manage to hurt them - the demon then rolling over just in time to hear a deafening crack, and to behold the elf furiously stomping the life out of a goblin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the squeals of the coliseum weren't loud enough already, the goblin under Soobin's soles added an exponential amount of noise to the echoing venue, screaming and thrashing as the elf stomped a heavy steel soled boot into its skull, its arm — pretty much any bone it could land itself upon, and after some dedicated stomping, a mixture of skin, bone , blood and guts were scattered across the grounds, only a couple of feet away from Yeonjun's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin wiped his sole on the dirt, walking back to Yeonjun - who was still watching the elf from the ground - stretching his left hand out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took the hand before him, and - in a daze - he allowed the elf to pull him up. His mind was still on the screams of the goblins, and the merciless display of brutality Soobin had shown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to have to go through about two more days of this, and Yeonjun hadn't known how tired of death he was until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighed, and let go of Soobin's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Screams and battlecries increased in volume near him, and Yeonjun snapped his head to the source, eyes struggling - but managing - in the dim red-grey lighting of the world to see Hueningkai getting mobbed by the continuous barrage of the creatures. Yeonjun’s fingers hadn't been decorated in their dark talons before, but he promptly extended them, and ran to the youngest's aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin quietly ran back to his post, only sparing a small glance in Yeonjun’s direction, before redirecting his focus and energy into his one man army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin took one creature in each hand, and like he was striking a cymbal, his hands drove their heads into a mutual collision, the hollow crack silencing their cries for survival. Soobin flung them aside, and reached for another two.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun was in his usual battle dance on the field, the only one on the battlegrounds in his area, his station closest to the cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His position was highly inconvenient, solely because of the body nearest to him - the only body in the cave, its eyes burning twin holes into the back of his body, not bothering to be to be discreet with its staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was </span>
  <em>
    <span>looking</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him, and everytime he spared a glance in the boy's direction, a faint picture of large puppy eyes were staring back at him from the darkness of the cave. Taehyun despised them, those eyes, they always left him wondering what he did to offend the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the blades whooshing past him and lodging themselves in the flesh of unsuspecting goblins distracted him, and he gladly followed the train of thought it provided. Taehyun found he disliked thinking about Beomgyu so much. Taehyun believed it required </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span> thinking to deal with him, and frankly, Beomgyu was unfamiliar territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kicks were getting a little sloppy - Beomgyu's fault for distracting him - so he decided to focus on something else. He took another goblin, disjointing its arms from its body, dropping it to the ground to let it wail and flail around in pain, probably die a slow, painful death. A short moment of pity for the creature on Taehyun's part, before another of the creatures came scratching at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another blade whizzed past him and into the gremlin closest to him, Taehyun’s eyes momentarily flashing to the silhouette in the cave. Beomgyu's ability to create the blades at will and his insane skill with them was one new thing he learned about Beomgyu today, besides him being human- and older than him- but Taehyun didn't want to think about the older part too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t thought humans could have magical abilities, but Beomgyu had told them he came from an </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> diluted bloodline of ghouls and smiths, and that it was sort of a fluke he could even do anything remotely supernatural.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the fact remained he was an incredibly skilled human, although more than a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgetful</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier on in the cave, as they had just adjourned their meeting - because of the gremlins raiding Beomgyu's scattered snack stash, Soobin was crawling out of the cave when he had almost tripped on a bowl of liquid in his way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the poison!" Beomgyu had yelled, diving for the nearly spilled bowl of liquid, only managing to stop it from touching Soobin by a hair's breadth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was poison?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf - who was now outside of the cave spoke, alarmed, and Beomgyu smiled an apologetic smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human awkwardly laughed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. I forgot this was my cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had then added,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same way you forgot about your food outside?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Beomgyu had pouted and hugged his bowl of poison close, and Taehyun felt the human's eyes glaring at him as he had left the cave, running towards the crowd that raided the human's pile of snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human had been sulking ever since, glaring endearingly large eyes-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Forget the eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taehyun told himself, and crouched low, momentarily staring a gremlin in its eyes as his claws quickly moved to pierce four pencil-width holes in its chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched it fall backwards, its chest spurting out an irregular rhythm of blood, but he was stunned still, unable to move, his bloody claws still outstretched before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn't have been as surprising as it was to behold the fear and the unanswered plea for life in the now lifeless eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hueningkai watched as Soobin hurled a gremlin into the crowd that kept advancing for him, successfully hindering their advancement, but only for a moment. Once they had recovered from the unexpected break in their formation, they ran screaming, towards the purple haired elf. Soobin ran from them, and towards Yeonjun's fighting and unsuspecting body, unceremoniously crashing into the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai looked away for a second, put his hands to the ground, summoning hardened spikes of soil to permanently silence the ear-splitting screams of the creatures that ran for him, eyes darting around and back onto Yeonjun's body on the ground, Soobin draped all across him and between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will they finally confess their undying love for each other?" Hueningkai chuckled to himself at the idea of a world without Soobin and Yeonjun bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>World peace</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, and prayed for it in earnest. It'd do them, and his ears, some good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his attention back onto his battle, a finger pointing hardened and sharpened air in the direction of a few gremlins, simultaneously skewering them on the imaginary stick. The creatures fell, bleeding upon one another.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. VIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>*Day four, 95:40 hours into the eighty-ninth annual entrance exam.*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The stout man stood, abandoning the council president’s side and his chair in favour of staring out of the transparent walls of the suspended Aphelios dome. He crossed his arms behind him, then spoke to the only other man in the room,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" The stout man asked the seated council president, the sitting man crossing his legs, then putting slender fingers to his chin in deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragonkin leaned forward, viewing the immaculate battle dance unfold from the small suspended dome in the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The president spoke, "I believe in their potential. Although individually, I think they need some work. But they already work so well together. Are you sure this is the first time they've worked as a group?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Some had been acquainted before. But there is a new one, human. Quite special."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How intriguing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence circulated the perimeter of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council president continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you have them form a mixed clan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The president leaned back into his chair, smoothing the lapels of his jacket, satisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think, they’d make a great clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stout man averted his eyes from the window and onto the president. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A clan even better than your group of seven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The council president smiled a singular dimpled smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just have to wait and see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bang Si Hyuk nodded. He called for the examiners. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten minutes left. Prepare to assemble the winners.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arrgh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin screamed as he put the last of his strength into separating a goblin’s head from its body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, he was exhausted, but he couldn’t just abandon his post — as the creatures just wouldn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>coming</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had had about a ten minute break between two shifts of lengths just a few hours over twelve each. His arms were screaming in pain, his boots felt like heated lead weights wrapped around his feet. Actually, he was more than exhausted - had graduated past that level half a day ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears though, didn’t quite get the memo, twitching at the sounds of screeching projectile creatures and snarling around him. It was too bad the most he could do was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the sounds, his body was now too tired to do anything past the occasional twitch, talk less of </span>
  <em>
    <span>moving</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill the creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beyond miraculous that he was even </span>
  <em>
    <span>standing .</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>move</span>
  </em>
  <span> !”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s ears twitched again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red clock was finally blinking a steady rhythm, and instead of counting the eerily still days and hours, the minutes were moving, a still eight with a flashing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>49, 48, 47, 46</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were only eight more minutes left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eight more minutes he’d have to endure of the hellish torture that was the entrance exam. Soobin’s mind flashed to the school’s finals- which were broadcasted on international television, and he really didn’t want to think about those yet. He hadn’t been enrolled yet. Would he get enrolled </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’d sure have been a waste of his time an energy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get enrolled after all that effort-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> “sure-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> “have guts-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>sickening gremlin scream</span>
  </em>
  <span> followed by </span>
  <em>
    <span>hollow crack</span>
  </em>
  <span> , then the image of the blond demon was stood before him. “-to be standing still on the battlefield, a meal for the fucking creatures.” Yeonjun was breathing heavily. Is he okay? The demon continued. “Why didn’t you-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>pant</span>
  </em>
  <span> “-douse yourself in barbecue sauce-” Yeonjun’s chest heaved, “-while you were at it?” another heavy breath, then the demon continued, “Fucking weirdo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin watched as the demon dragged his feet in a slow walk away from him, dark wings dragging on the ground after his tall body. He was grateful, as his ears had been spared of the relentless screaming, and with a heavy tilt of his head, he saw that his immediate surroundings had been cleared of the creatures. He assumed that was Yeonjun’s doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting a heavy boot in effort to walk, he put his leg out before him, only to collapse to the ground- face first, arms too heavy to move to break his fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a horned body in a similar position, just a few feet ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weights pulled on Soobin’s eyes.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>There were just less than two minutes left, and Hueningkai had cleared his field. Looking around for his fieldmate- he had heard the demon screaming Soobin’s name a while ago, he saw the two laid on the bloody grounds of the coliseum, their faces to the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt some semblance of pity for the two- for reasons solely being that they weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hueningkai</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so naturally, they’d feel worn out after taking on creatures of such numbers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hueningkai wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired- mainly because his battle style didn’t involve much physical fighting- so, wanting to help, he approached the unconscious bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated to admit it, but his magic was exhausted, and he was running on his reserves. So after a short - but futile - trial, he accepted that he couldn’t carry both of them at the same time, and hastily looked around for the other members of their squad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran to the cave- only abandoning the incapacitated rivals when he was sure there were none of the repulsive creatures around- and there, just outside the entrance, Taehyun was seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening put his hands to his knees, bending in an effort to catch his breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m more than a little tired.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He started, “Taehyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead lifted his head. “Sup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you come help me carry the two idiots out on the field-” Hueningkai leaned into the cave, saying, “Beomgyu hyung, you can come too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun cut in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Beomgyu is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest of the three spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re missing the hyung part-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun ignored Beomgyu, and continued, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Beomgyu is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can handle them on my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai had hoped these two would get along better than Yeonjun and Soobin did. But it seemed he was fated to be a mediator for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> come, and just not talk to each other. I’m sorta tired-” Taehyun flashed him a look. “Yeah, I know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unbelievable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Yeonjun and Soobin need more than a little help right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stood up as Beomgyu crawled out of the cave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead approached Hueningkai, and whispered in his ear,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When they wake up, I’m telling them you didn’t use honorifics while they were asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai followed Taehyun’s retreating body to Soobin’s station in slight panic, Beomgyu quietly walking beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest cried out to a smug Taehyun, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Please don’t- I’ll do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>- ” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The robotic voice they had come to be familiar with over the past few days spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All remaining applicants, please make your way to the walls of the coliseum. Form a line along the walls, and standby for further information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remaining applicants?” Taehyun voiced inquisitively, and Hueningkai answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not all of them survived. Or maybe some got eliminated.” Hueningkai shuddered despite the weight on his shoulders. “I hope for the second option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Beomgyu and Hueningkai’s shoulders were Soobin’s arms, aiding the elf’s deadweight body in dragging itself behind them. Taehyun was ahead of them, bulging biceps carrying Yeonjun’s weight on his back, the demon’s wings dragging on the ground after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed in relief as he got to the walls, helping Hueningkai slide the elf into a sitting position on the ground, in favour of sparing their arms. The elf was a lot heavier than he looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was rolling his shoulders in a stretch, the robotic voice spoke up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It began listing various applicant identification numbers, and Beomgyu waited in a nervous stance to hear his own. A nervous tick of his, he clenched his jaw so much, it began to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the numbers the monotonous voice was calling out were progressing in numerical order, and it skipped right over his. Beomgyu kneeled on the ground beside Soobin, keen ears listening in the hopes that the voice would still call his number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-and applicant number 790. Congratulations on passing the exam. Please make your way into the elevators that appear before you, they will take you to your respective dorms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevators soundlessly appeared, falling into position before the passing applicants. They slid open, the uniform ‘ding’ resounding in the coliseum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The robotic announcer continued, “Classes will begin in seven days. Welcome to our pride, the Aphelion Point Academy. We anticipate you'd bring nothing but glory to the school's name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu watched in horror as the people around him stepped into their elevators, watched as the doors slid closed behind them. His heart sank in disappointment. Was this all his efforts amounted to? All he managed to accomplish in four days? Would they let him off with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>participation</span>
  </em>
  <span> award? Beomgyu's throat felt heavy, and his eyes burned with the telltale sting of tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked up, and against the dark reddish grey of the sky stood Hueningkai, looking down at him, a sympathetic expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the corner of Beomgyu’s eye, Taehyun was standing still, his eyes fixated somewhere in the distance, with Yeonjun on his back - and on the other side - Soobin’s neck was bent at an unnatural angle as his eyes were rested, body slouched in a similar state against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed the five of them were still on the field, and he quickly scanned the area for other bodies, but it was only them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed the exam?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow it was both a comforting and absurd idea. They had killed an </span>
  <em>
    <span>innumerable</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount of creatures in their time on the battlefield, so it was either all the people who passed had killed </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more than they did, or their score as a group was nothing to write home about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you are thinking, I am sure that is not the case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep voice spoke - this time different from that of the robotic announcer, as this one had more life in it, felt like a person stood behind it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in question, however, was nowhere to be found, but their voice — male, judging by the sound of it — bounced off the walls of the coliseum and into their ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Beomgyu watched in wild astonishment - and he was sure his expression was mirrored upon the faces of all the conscious boys around him - as two men clad in crisp suits - one short and stout, the other very tall, both wrapped in an aura of authority - participated in a walk down imaginary steps onto the coliseum floors, to stand before them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Their auras exude power, and even the shorty looks pretty damn scary </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taehyun thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men were just standing there, but Taehyun didn’t know whether to bow in respect or tremble in fear. The taller of the two looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>particularly</span>
  </em>
  <span> frightening, as his eyes had a strange glow to them, he was tall - taller than he was, at least, and that in itself was pretty damn scary - and the dimpled smile he wore looked anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>friendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good evening, boys.” The short man spoke, boisterous voice identical to the one that had spoken before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun didn’t say anything, or take his eyes off the men in front of him, but he heard Beomgyu and Hueningkai mutter a faint greeting in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short man continued. “I’m sure you were all worried, most likely still are,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taller man interrupted, his cursive words putting a calm in the air that had been absent before, a calm that contrasted his intense looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there is no need for worry. You five </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>passed this exam- in flying colours at that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun squeezed his brows in confusion. If they had passed, why hadn’t their identification numbers been called?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you all know this is a prestigious school, and a great reputation precedes our name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three able boys nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then it should be of no surprise to you that we put you together in a group to test your adaptability, and your combat skills, amongst many other things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun knew this - thanks to his now incapacitated elven friend, but what did this have to do with anything? And now, even after his- err, </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeding </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Beomgyu, he could feel the beginnings of a hunger tickling at his throat. There was that, and he had been carrying Yeonjun on his back for a while now, and his back was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the weight. Taehyun cursed the size and weight of Yeonjun’s horns and wings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short man continued, “Through this exam, you five have proven to us that you are fully capable of bringing glory to the academy’s name, and have broken a record previously held by last year's top valedictorians.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man spoke again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to personally congratulate you on breaking the record, but I hope this won’t be where the growth stops for the five of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short man bowed before them, taking Taehyun and his mates by surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do believe in your potential to attain new heights.” The short man rose, to stand at his full height again, staring the boys in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What better place to do that than Aphelion Point Academy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyebrows shot up, surprise kicking in. A dramatic gasp sounded from where Beomgyu was knelt close to him. It then dawned upon him, and he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. They had broken a record </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the five of them had passed- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>had passed the exam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked his attention back onto the speaking, and taller man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are to do that as a clan. I’m sure you will have questions, but you need to get acquainted with your dorm first.” The tall man turned to the shorter man, bowing at an incredibly perfect ninety degree angle before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Principal Si-Hyuk, If you don’t mind, I could take it from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stout man nodded, waving and smiling at the three boys, who - in an almost robotic manner - smiled and waved in return, before he promptly disappeared, like he had never been there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall man stood confident, then spoke in his calm but authoritative voice, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Kim Namjoon. You can think of me as a mentor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Their shoes clacked against the tile of the hallway floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three boys walked, shoulders rigid and muscles tensed, following after Namjoon. They had been walking for a while now, walking down what seemed like a maze of identical wide halls, painted and decorated in pristine white and tile - very similar to the makeshift prison they had been detained in during the exam. Hueningkai had completely taken over the job of carrying Soobin, because - as Beomgyu had so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dramatically </span>
  </em>
  <span>put it - </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My human bones are too weak to take on this weight, so if I carry him </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>one </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>more second, I just might </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>collapse</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hueningkai had sighed and then taken on carrying Soobin, in favour of sparing Beomgyu’s arms. Beomgyu had then happily opened a bag of potato chips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of them, the leader spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can relax, you know. I don’t bite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu opened his mouth, pointing a potato chip in Namjoon’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” He questioned. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> like you do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai slapped a hand over Beomgyu’s mouth - with his other hand securely holding Soobin close on his back - and the shortest of them getting offended as a result, as the bag of chips he had been munching on was now scattered on the previously pristine tile floor, an unrecoverable mess. If Taehyun recalled correctly, that was the last of the few bags he had managed to help Beomgyu salvage from the gremlins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span> Beomgyu-” Hueningkai loudly whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon laughed, halting in his tracks before a large wooden double door as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, really. I get that a lot. But honestly, you guys can relax. It’d be best for you to get familiar with people like me, because I can guarantee you, I’m probably one of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kinder</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking ones out here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun shuddered, and through his arm shot a jolt of pain, to which he reacted accordingly. Taehyun’s face momentarily twisted in pain, but he quickly schooled his features. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon’s attentive eyes, however, had probably already caught the tiny motion, as they snapped to him, eyeing him from head to toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I have your names?” Namjoon’s eyes were trained on Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stood straight, despite the weight on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kang Taehyun, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” The man stood, facial features evidently screaming confusion, before he seemed to get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, stop with the honorifics. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>be your schoolmate, and I - personally - think it’d be a pain to go around the school addressing me like that. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to be your neighbour - I’ll be just down the corridor from your door, so I do believe ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>sir</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ is a stretch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon paused, his facial features contorting in an endearing mix of horror and worry, shoulders sagging in defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked the boys, “Wait, do I really look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>old?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun and Beomgyu chuckled, and Hueningkai's hearty laugh echoed against the tiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, err- sunbae. I didn’t mean any offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon visibly relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu piped up, continuing the conversation,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Choi Beomgyu.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hueningkai.” Hueningkai waved, and quickly returned his hand to where it had been carrying Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had already introduced myself, but not as your schoolmate. I am Kim Namjoon. Nice to meet you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, in Taehyun’s shoulder, rang the sharp bell of pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon must have noticed it - Taehyun thinking him weird because, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does he have some sixth sense for this or something? </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the senior approached him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun, would you like some help with your friend? You can handle the keys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon brought out a set of keys from a clean pocket, and dangled it off slender fingers before Taehyun, the antique rusted metal glinting in the light of the white corridor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their senior peeled Yeonjun off Taehyun’s back, making sure to be wary of the sharp horns Yeonjun wore. Namjoon secured his hands below Yeonjun’s knees and his back, the key in hand before Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun took the key with a small bow, grateful to be spared the weight on his back, and inserted it in it’s hole. It slid in with ease, and turned with a click. Despite the pain in his shoulders, he pushed the double doors open.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Namjoon left, sitting Yeonjun on the ground by the door, but not before leaving his phone number and dorm number on a sticky note, pasting it on the grandiose but empty silver fridge. Not like they needed the dorm number much, as Namjoon had told them they were the only two dorms in the building, and his door was just a few paces away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was grateful for Namjoon's hospitality, but now he had other things on his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boys took their shoes off by the entrance, exposing their - most likely stinky - socks to the carpet of the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cleanliness is next to godliness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Beomgyu was neither of the two. He was dirty, and he both </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> like it, so he set himself away from the others to search for a shower. The dorm was more like a penthouse apartment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly</span>
  </em>
  <span> large and modern in its interior, and - contrary to the looks of the corridor -  surprisingly, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> boring and white. It had a homey feeling to it, the fluorescent lighting bouncing off the cream white of the walls and onto the several greys of the lush carpets highlighted the dorm as a comfortable area, one where they could let loose and </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was looking forward to the '</span>
  <em>
    <span>relax'</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of things - which is why he needed to find the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked the carpeted hallways, making sure to keep his soiled clothes away from the wall, as it'd be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>criminal</span>
  </em>
  <span> to taint the pure and uniform colour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled upon a few doors, and opening each one of them, it seemed he came across every room </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> the bathroom. There was a study, a bedroom - </span>
  <em>
    <span>an extremely large one at that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a laundry room, a pantry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> insanely large bedroom, an open plan living room, a view room, a walk in </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezer </span>
  </em>
  <span>- not sure what they'd need that for - but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last of his hopes was the door at the end of the hallway. As he walked, Beomgyu thought to himself that he would not be able to put into words how disappointed he would be if a bathroom failed to exist in the grandiose facility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Beomgyu didn’t have to rack his brain for words of immeasurable disappointment, as the door at the end of the hallway was a bathroom, and Beomgyu internally wondered if </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the dorm was stupidly large, as this bathroom took the cake for the most pointlessly large bathroom he had ever had the honor of being in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>pointlessly</span>
  </em>
  <span> large, but it was larger than </span>
  <em>
    <span>average</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Beomgyu didn't see the necessity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the point was, he was now in the bathroom, which meant he should start </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathroom</span>
  </em>
  <span> things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctant but eager at the same time, he peeled at the leather uniform he had been provided when he applied for the exam. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An exam as labour intensive as this, and they didn't think to provide more breathable fabric.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu squeezed out of the bodysuit - but not without difficulty - and throwing it aside, he stepped his dirty body into the space situated in the corner of the bathroom, the only place with a large shower head sticking out of the tile. Beomgyu was worried, as there was no tub, just tile, and nothing to protect his naked body from prying eyes, Just a singular shower head, staring at him from its place on the wall above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, what the hell do I do now?" Beomgyu asked, eyeing the showerhead, and as though it did so in response to his question, the place buzzed alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Beomgyu's eyes, glass doors slid out of the space in the tile walls to cocoon him in a large shower space, his view of everything outside the space blinded by frosted glass. The place lit up, numbers on the tile blinking before his eyes, colour coded words that indicated temperature,</span>
  <em>
    <span> water pressure, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a </span>
  <em>
    <span>massage</span>
  </em>
  <span> function - a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunderstorm </span>
  </em>
  <span>function, and many other settings he couldn't begin to comprehend-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu buzzed in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Experimentally tapping on the '</span>
  <em>
    <span>simulated downpour</span>
  </em>
  <span>' function, he screamed when his body was met with cold water.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. IX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There are only two bedrooms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed as Hueningkai said this, shutting the door to the second - and the last - bedroom they had found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So how are we going to divide the rooms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Groups of two and three, or maybe rotate sleeping in different locations in the dorm if we don't wanna share. I could try sleeping in the pantry-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hueningkai," Taehyun gave his friend an amused look. He chuckled, "no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai slouched in defeat. He had been salivating at the idea of sleeping in the same room as the food - their pantry consisted of shelves full of various foods, shelves that measured the expanse of the floor to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening sighed. "Have you got any better ideas?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Drawing lots?" The redhead suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun considered it. Really, he was fine sharing rooms with anyone of them - except the human. He didn't want to wake up one morning to his fangs embedded in Beomgyu's skin. The more he thought about it, the more he believed it was a horrible idea. There were so many things that could go wrong with them living in the same house- not to speak of sharing a room .</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, no. Can I room with you?" Taehyun asked Hueningkai, pulling his best set of puppy eyes for the youngest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked his pleading eyes at Hueningkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, seriously, cut it out. I don't wanna be that person, but puppy eyes aren't your thing. The red eye you got there ruins it for me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then I can be a vampire puppy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Huening. I don't wanna risk rooming with-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beomgyu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded, a small pout of desperation on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai continued, "Taehyun, aren't you being a little prejudiced?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not about </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>, really, I couldn't care less about him as a person."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But him as a human?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's </span>
  </em>
  <span>the problem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai sighed. "Why do you hate them so much anyways?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun cocked his head to the side in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't hate humans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why not room with Beomgyu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rooming with him is out of the question."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because. I'm a vampire. He's human. It's literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to be around me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"-Don't give me that. If it's about blood, I'm sure he'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you some-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's the problem! He wouldn't have a fucking say when I'm hungry, all I'd have to do to get some out of him is pin him down-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai wiggled his eyebrows. Taehyun scoffed, and slapped him by the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not in that way, you idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai laughed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But still. I don't see the problem, all you have to do is ask him beforehand. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem with it. Just give him food after so he doesn't get sick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun slapped a palm to his forehead in a sigh. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soobin slowly came to. His arms weighed heavy at his sides, his legs felt like they had been stretched an indefinite length before him. He was in a foreign place and his shoes were gone, he was still in his battlesuit - crusted and dry blood and dirt on his clothes - but the place looked comfortable, a stark contrast to the battlegrounds that had drained so much of his energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The battlegrounds</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he remembered, then promptly jolted up from the carpeted ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?" He questioned aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was confusion and shock evident in his features as he drank in his surroundings, even more so when he beheld the demon laying near what looked like a kitchen and on the ground in front of him, arms spread out and nearly sinking into the lush grey carpet, face relaxed in blissful slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he failed the exam? Was this a detention similar to the one they had been detained in during the exam? If so, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangely</span>
  </em>
  <span> domestic and comfortable detention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he didn’t get much time to ponder on his whereabouts or his rival, as there was the chime of a doorbell, and three crisp knocks on the large wooden door in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin crawled onto his feet with minor difficulty. Although he was still confused, he stretched his aching joints to let his hand grasp the cool metal handle of the grandiose double door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened the door to two unfamiliar faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two shorter men stood before him, one looking particularly sleepy, clad in a turtleneck and black jeans with a pie in his hands, the other, with a bright, warm smile, a hawaiian print shirt and skinny jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Soobin questioned, his voice gravelly from rest and disuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, did we wake you up?” The smiley man spoke, his heart shaped mouth turning down in an apologetic frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Soobin rushed to clear the air, waving his hands in front of him. He scratched the back of his neck. “You didn’t. I think I just got off the examination fields not too long ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Soobin didn’t recall leaving the coliseum, he had no idea where he was, or what he was supposed to be doing here-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Jung Hoseok,” the smiley one gestured to the man with the pie, “-and this is Min Yoongi.”  Yoongi waved with his unoccupied hand and smiled a small smile in greeting to Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi spoke, "We are your neighbours - we're just down the hall from here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin warmly smiled and returned the wave out of courtesy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choi Soobin." He introduced himself. He was still quite weirded out with the whole situation. He had presumed he was maybe in detention, as for all he knew, he had failed the exam, But why would there be visitors in detention-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok spoke. “We thought we should help you guys get familiar with this place, we didn’t have anyone to help us with that. May we come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin responded, “Sure- I mean, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin stepped out of the doorway and made way for the visitors, gesturing for them to come in. He blinked, confused. What was this place, and why did they need help getting used to it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pie.” Yoongi spoke in his soothing and deep voice, and handed it to Soobin. Soobin took it, and mentioned his thanks, but having no idea what to do with it, he settled for placing it on the nearest counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok put a hand to his waist, neck craning to carry his head and curious eyes while they observed the interior of the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, your dorm is really nice, almost as big as ours. Namjoon hyung told us you were a clan of five, where are the others?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Yoongi pointed to the incapacitated demon on the ground, and moved to whisper something into Hoseok's ear, Soobin left his mind’s cogs to turn.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dorm? Clan? Others? Had they passed the exam? What was this clan they spoke of? And who’s Namjoon?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin snapped his eyes to the visitors. They had said they were here to help them get used to this place - whatever this place was - so he hoped they wouldn't mind if he asked them some questions-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two visitors were now bent before Yeonjun, Hoseok’s arms stretched out before the sleeping demon’s body, eyes closed in concentration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin abandoned his quest for knowledge and rushed forward in curiosity and slight panic, asking the men,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon got his answer, as Yeonjun slowly blinked heavy eyes awake, his familiar face soon crowded with expressions of shock and wonder, feelings of which Soobin could relate to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?” The elf asked the two men, who - in response - abruptly stood up - as though they were caught doing something they shouldn’t have, Hoseok's hand flying to the back of his head, scratching a nervous rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, sorry. We shouldn’t have done that without asking. We just wanted to help, and had the means for it. Sorry we didn’t ask before waking your friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friend?” The demon on the ground questioned, scratching at his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean this guy?” Yeonjun pointed an accusing finger at Soobin, his face scrunching up in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok answered, “I guess so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we are far from friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin rolled his eyes. Leave it to Yeonjun to pick at the little details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok laughed nervously, “Well, I'm Hoseok. Nice to meet you </span>
  <em>
    <span>er- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun.” The demon said. Hoseok held out a hand for a handshake. The demon reluctantly shook it, his face resuming his previous state of confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi spoke up from where he had been quietly watching the conversation unfold,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Yeonjun, if you are to live together with him, you guys will need to form </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> semblance of friendship.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> What </span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Hueningkai and Taehyun heard Yeonjun’s voice loud and clear from where they had been trying to make their way to the door of the house, and they followed the sound of his voice to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was on the ground with alarm on his face, speaking up to Soobin, and two strangers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Live together? What do you mean- with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun continued, “Not over my dead body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin retorted, “I could arrange a few things-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two glared at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Taehyun spoke, alerting the people of his arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun spoke, "Taehyun! How come I had no idea about this development?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun was about to reply his friend, but before he could, Beomgyu ran into the space, towel around his waist, hair dripping water down his face and onto the carpet, frantically looking around as if to search for the cause of the commotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened-” Beomgyu asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shifted his attention to Beomgyu, “Why are you half naked-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai, next to Taehyun, covered his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not need to see that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, my virgin eyes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the strangers laughed, his darkly dressed stranger friend blankly staring at him as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I couldn’t find my clothes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger in bright summer clothes spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- the clothes are in the rooms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are a mess-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi, we were a lot worse when we got here, I think they’re doing just fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Taehyun asked amidst the argument, drawing attention to the new additions to the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the men smiled, showing off a perfect set of pearly whites, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you five are here, I am Jung Hoseok, one out of seven of your neighbours down the hall. I believe you have met Namjoon-”  Taehyun blinked in recognition. The pieces were coming together now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Min Yoongi.” The man in a turtleneck spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry about these two,” Taehyun gestured to the previously incapacitated demon and elf in apology, “they passed out just before the exam ended. I hope they didn’t cause you any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok widened his eyes in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no they didn’t, we literally just met them - but that explains the confused vibe I was getting from them. It’s really not a bother, we are here to help you get accustomed to your surroundings is all. We also helped to wake uh- Yeonjun up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai, Beomgyu and Taehyun introduced themselves, exchanging pleasantries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, there was an awkward silence, the people in the room either too confused to speak, or too nervous to do so comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you wanted to be of help,” Beomgyu spoke, “I’ve got a job for you.”</span>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Did you seriously have no idea where the clothes were?” The man Beomgyu had been introduced to as Yoongi spoke, and Beomgyu flushed a light red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi led him into one of the bedrooms, pulling out the travel bags from below the bed. Beomgyu recognized his own - he had given it to the officials at the gate to the exam as a prerequisite to enter the coliseum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They usually stick them under here. Pick which one is yours. If it isn’t here, we can check the other room. The school puts the bags where they think you should room, and they put your bag with the bag of the people they believe you should room with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu had already grabbed his clothes from his suitcase, and put them on in Yoongi’s presence, without taking off the towel. He quietly rejoiced. He was now in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, not that sticky leather suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief with his hands on either side of his waist. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now this is relaxation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi had taken the liberty of sitting on the bed, shoeless feet coming over each other when he crossed his legs. Yoongi spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a mate?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu snapped his head to Yoongi, and cocked it to the side, looking at him in confusion from where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A mate?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi, in a calm voice, continued, “Yeah, you know, a vampire mate-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu made a face in recollection, “Oh, like a vampire friend, yeah, Taehyun is a vampire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi looked at Beomgyu, prolonging the eye contact as though he didn’t quite believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu took on a suspecting look of his own. “Why? How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi pulled at the neckline of his turtleneck, exposing two small but clean circles of red on his pale skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got one, and you’ve got one too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s eyes widened in realization - he hadn’t looked in the mirror since the exam had begun, so he didn’t know how much ‘damage’ Taehyun had done to his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran to the door in the bedroom that he had just recently discovered led to a bathroom suite, and took a long look in the mirror at the image of his neck. Beomgyu put his face in his palms in long overdue embarrassment. So he had been walking around like this, and no one deemed it fit to tell him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi came up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I take it that you didn’t know. Maybe it came with years of experience, but Hobi is a lot cleaner with his bites. You need to tell your mate to be a little gentler with you. If he’s too rough on you, it can get </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad for you. If you have any problems or wanna rant about your mate, I’m literally a walk down the hallway and a knock away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu remained quiet and embarrassed, allowing Yoongi to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t usually talk about these things much, but when you are fated to spend the rest of your life tied to a being that doesn’t die, not many people see your side of things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu snapped his head up and out of his hands, momentarily abandoning his embarrassment to take on an inquisitive look,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tied </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi blinked at Beomgyu as though he had just sprouted a goblin from his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean exactly what I mean. You guys are lifelong mates, tied together, or wait,” Yoongi’s face twisted in alarm, “-did your vampire not tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu, eyes wide, wordlessly shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi lifted his head to the ceiling, and cursed below his breath, “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi stormed out of the room, leaving Beomgyu to stare at the image of his face before him, and the purple blotches of skin on his neck that were decorated around two small circles of red.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had just finished getting acquainted with Hoseok. Apparently, the heart shaped smile wasn’t all there was to the man. Hoseok was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>vampire</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Yoongi was a human. If Taehyun had expected anything at all, it’d have been the other way around. Yoongi, their sunbae, was very pale - more on the vampire side, and Hoseok was simply, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok had told them to drop the sunbae-hoobae honorifics, and stick to hyung, and although he still found it somewhat awkward, Hoseok was nice, and easy to get along with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the pale face clad in a dark turtleneck and equally dark skinny jeans stormed into their living room, disrupting the light atmosphere Hoseok had managed to establish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one of you is the fucking vampire?” Yoongi asked. His voice was dipped and dripping with anger, it had lost the calm quality it had when they had just gotten here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun and Hoseok reluctantly raised their hands. Yoongi gestured for them to come forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, follow me, now. We have something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>important to discuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun, although confused, followed closely behind the fuming Yoongi, in pace with an equally confused Hoseok.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They walked into the bedroom, Beomgyu on the bed, blankly staring at the wall opposite him. Taehyun desperately wished to sit, but not next to Beomgyu, or on the bed, his clothes were still very dirty - he hadn’t yet showered, and the satin sheets looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>expensive </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain this.” Yoongi gestured to Beomgyu’s neck, red bite marks and faded but present hickeys decorating the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun scratched at his head. The bite mark should have healed by now, and the hickeys weren’t gone either - the hickeys not healing probably more of a byproduct of Beomgyu being human, but still. The bite mark should have disappeared. Plus, he hadn’t done much sucking or kissing to Beomgyu’s neck, he had only done what his instincts deemed necessary to prepare the human for the pain. Taehyun presumed the human was sensitive, and with the situation they were now in, inconveniently so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi continued, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly what I thought. You have no idea what you have done to him, do you? Or what you have done to </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked in confusion. Hoseok - who he believed had taken a liking to him, now looked at him in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun,” Hoseok began, “It might not be our place to say this, but you mated him, and I don’t believe you knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyes slowly widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t done much that day, and he remembered, even in his hunger induced daze, he had explicitly asked Beomgyu before feeding on him. But he hadn’t ever heard of repercussions like these, not since he had been born as a vampire - then again, he had only ever drank from refrigerated sachets of blood, not directly from the source, not from humans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a little backstory? Both of you look a little confused-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hastily spoke, “Yes. yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi pointed to the ground, his face set in repressed anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sit Taehyun did, Beomgyu joining on the ground beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. X</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yeonjun blinked. He was still seated on the rug nearest to the entrance, Hueningkai on a leather bean bag chair, and Soobin standing, his eyes fixed in the distance, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we passed.” Yeonjun said, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai lifted his head. “Yeah. We also have seven neighbours down the hall, two of which angrily stormed into our rooms, to interview our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin worriedly looked in the direction of the room Yoongi, Taheyun and Hoseok had disappeared into, “What do you suppose they’re talking about? Yoongi sunbae looked pretty mad-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai added, “And he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>specifically </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked for the vampires-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun interjected, “Guys, how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>hell </span>
  </em>
  <span>is Hoseok hyung a vampire? He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin - worried, spoke,“I think the vampires must have done something pretty serious to get Yoongi sunbae </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad. I hope everything’s okay-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolled his eyes, “Stop worrying about everything that goes on around you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin snapped, “Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>can I fucking do? I have no idea where I am, little idea of what I’m supposed to do, Taehyun has been taken to a room for a talk with two people who seem nice, sure - but are fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangers </span>
  </em>
  <span>, and you tell me not to worry? Not everyone can take life as it comes, Yeonjun hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun blinked in surprise, taken aback. He hadn’t expected Soobin to snap at him, and despite how brash he came off as, Yeonjun had good intentions. Although he didn’t like Soobin much, when the elf worried, it put him on edge as well. He had meant to calm Soobin down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to act as a catalyst for the opposite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin was breathing heavily, his index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose. Yeonjun, however sorry he felt for causing the elf stress, would not apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai quietly spoke up from his seat on the beanbag. “Soobin hyung, I can fill you in if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf inhaled a shaky breath, then exhaled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun got up, ignoring the elf and nymph. He set out to look for a bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hoseok and Yoongi were seated on the bed, Taehyun and Beomgyu on the carpet before them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok started,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vampires date back to the beginning of human civilization, and most likely before that.” Enthusiastically, he added, “I know it’s sort of crazy, but the oldest vampire is currently preserved in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>school’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>museum-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi slapped Hoseok on the back, a crisp and resounding noise in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time for fun facts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hoseok </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Yoongi crossed his arms, glaring at his mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sorry,” Hoseok apologized. Yoongi squinted into his glare. “Okay, okay, I’ll keep at it, just stop looking at me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok continued once Yoongi had put his threatening eyes away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, vampires are an old civilization, and like humans, are greedy. Humans had almost gone extinct as a result of vampiric greed, and long story short, a mutation occurred in humans at an alien speed to preserve their species, a mutation that prevented vampires from drinking from more than one human at a time. It dulled their senses to the smell of other humans, and once a vampire had broken skin and drank from the human’s vessels, the two beings were to be tied until the human died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok continued, “Of course, some vampires thought there would be an easy way out, and killed their mated human before he was, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>due </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die. And they starved to death as a result.” Hoseok put a warning finger up, pointing it at them. “So having a mate is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>responsibility, and a double edged sword-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-That you two </span>
  <em>
    <span>carelessly </span>
  </em>
  <span>ran into!” Yoongi interrupted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi palmed his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi spoke, “I don’t know you well enough to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully </span>
  </em>
  <span>angry with you, but I think it to be a sort of responsibility for me to intervene when my hoobaes are fooling around, partaking in such heavy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>life-changing </span>
  </em>
  <span>things-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok put an arm around his mate’s waist. “Yoongi, darling," Yoongi took a deep breath, his chest heaving under the fabric of his turtleneck. Hoseok continued, "calm down, we haven’t yet heard their side of the story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’d like to know how it happened that you two made such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupidly </span>
  </em>
  <span>uninformed decision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu spoke up, voice unwavering even in the presence of Yoongi’s anger, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Yoongi-sunbae, Taehyun was hungry, and when I found out he was a vampire, I gave him blood-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s eyebrows shot to the sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun whispered, “You’re making me sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t misunderstand. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was injured, and hungry, he had refused my food for so long, I’m pretty sure he would have refused my blood as well, but he was pretty hungry- and out of it, so when I found out he ate- </span>
  <em>
    <span>drank </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood, I thought- ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, isn’t that convenient, I have blood!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and let him drink from me. He had asked for my consent first, even though he was clearly out of it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi crossed his arms and his legs, squinted eyes spelling disbelief. “You know what it sounds like to me? It sounds like you’re just trying to defend him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun raised his arm, facial features indifferent. “What he says is one hundred percent, the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given the silent confirmation to speak, Taehyun continued, “I can’t deny that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>have drank from him, but I was so out of it, and so hungry, and well, he smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I smell good?” Yoongi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sniffed at the air, scrunching up his nose. He couldn't smell anything at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly! Don't you understand? I’m a human, and yet I don’t smell like </span>
  <em>
    <span>food</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you, even though I should.” Yoongi pointed to Beomgyu, his eyes still on Taehyun, “That’s because you’re fated to feed off of </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the rest of your life, and he needs to let you do so, or you </span>
  <em>
    <span>die- </span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yoongi put his palm to his forehead for the umpteenth time that day. He continued, “You both are too carefree about this-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu spoke, “Honestly, I don’t think it’s a big deal.” This was the first time Taehyun wholeheartedly agreed with one of Beomgyu’s opinions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- what? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it is a big deal?” Yoongi was waving his hands all over the place now, his facial features overtaken with disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun compared the image of the Yoongi before him to the coolheaded image he had been introduced to in the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, don’t judge a book by its cover.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok hugged Yoongi close, the smaller and paler of the two calming down significantly, snuggling into the man by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a big deal,” Hoseok lowly said, “You guys don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>half </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it yet. Although you think Yoongi is overreacting, he has every right to lash out.” Hoseok turned to Beomgyu. “Beomgyu, you are going to undergo a lot of changes - and you too Taehyun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok placed his forehead in his palm, and stayed there for about a minute, rubbing his hands on the skin. Then he looked up, a small sympathetic smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two will need to live together - and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>together </span>
  </em>
  <span>, so you’ll be sleeping together, living together- literally doing everything together-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi spoke from where he was hugging Hoseok’s chest,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Not everything, but a good amount of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s face twisted in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok continued, “Well, you get my point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok sighed, and gave another smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to his mate - who was strangely occupied with his chest, face nuzzling into the hawaiian print fabric.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should go. Yoongi, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Yoongi in question, too comfortable with his spot in Hoseok’s arms, hummed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok turned to the two, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, I’m down the hall. Feel free to visit anytime, and we might need to have a coffee to talk about this in more detail later on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple got up, taking awkward steps towards the bedroom door. Yoongi stopped, detaching himself from Hoseok, and pointed a finger at Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The calm to his voice had now come back as he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you, vampire, take a shower.” Yoongi put his index finger and thumb to the flesh of his nose. “You reek.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soobin hyung, do you get it now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin was seated on the rug before Hueningkai, his back to the chair the maknae sat on. Hueningkai played with his hair - and although it was dirty and probably long overdue a wash, Hueningkai had no complaints, so neither did he.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin inhaled on a deep breath. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>not knowing what was going on, it put him on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I understand. Thank you Huening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young one pouted, and squeezed Soobin’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent, and relaxingly so, Hueningkai playing with Soobin’s hair, and Soobin letting him, until Hueningkai opened his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I bet if we asked Yeonjun hyung right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not talk about him right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you know, Soobin hyung,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin stayed quiet, and allowed Hueningkai to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all honesty, Yeonjun hyung is a really weird- well, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>, just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>kind of person. You should give him a chance to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin frustratedly began, “But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>give him a chance. I literally go around saying nice things to him in an </span>
  <em>
    <span>unprovoking </span>
  </em>
  <span>manner, and he thinks I’m out to get him! And he says all these insensitive things too, I just don’t-” Soobin sighed. “Please, can we just stay like this, and not talk about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their neighbours walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey again.” Hoseok waved, his other arm around Yoongi’s waist, the latter and shorter of the two with his arms loosely reciprocating the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, with the surprises today. Soobin had not thought those two were involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>way. From afar, they seemed so incompatible, but the closer he looked, they seemed to compliment each other well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So. We are about to leave, but before we go, we have a few things to tell you.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The rooming arrangements had been finalized, and Hueningkai had watched Soobin accept the news, a deep frown taking form upon the elf’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai had tried to lift the mood saying, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think you’ve got it bad rooming with Yeonjun, think again. I have to hear you two bicker all the time, so who’s the real loser here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed his sarcastic sense of humour wasn’t appreciated. The frown upon the elf’s face had only deepened, a look of unspoken apology in Soobin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The neighbours had then said their goodbyes and left, but not before telling them to have a talk with Taehyun and Beomgyu, on the grounds that both of them had something important to tell them.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu ran both his hands through his hair. “Fuck! Just do what he says!” Beomgyu yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun dragged his bag out from under the bed, and put a shirt on his exposed chest, clothing his legs in the appropriate underwear and a pair of shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Beomgyu,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human huffed, “Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, I don’t want to, and I don’t have to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they made it sound really serious! And apparently we don’t know up to </span>
  <em>
    <span>half </span>
  </em>
  <span>the story yet-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I’m not going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu continued, speaking over Taehyun,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-which means we don’t know the repercussions of our actions yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to room with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stormed out of the room, leaving Beomgyu to yell at the retreating image of his back. He would find Soobin, and switch rooms with him. If he was supposed to room with Beomgyu, that meant Soobin was to share with Yeonjun and Hueningkai. He could appeal to the elf’s future sanity, that way he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>ensure </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wouldn’t be with Beomgyu. This was to reduce the risk to the lowest level it could be at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin hyung. Taehyun spoke, he was now in the living room, his belongings in hand within a dark suitcase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin turned around, the small glimpse of a frown upon his face turning up in a small smile. “Taehyun. What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we switch rooms? Or I can switch with Yeonjun and room with you, really anything is fine-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin raised his eyebrows in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean, I’m fine with rooming or switching with you but, why do you want to do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked. He hadn’t expected to have to explain himself, he had just expected Soobin to say yes to any offer he was handed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>room with Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu walked into the room, interrupting the conversation, he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you dislike me that much?”Taehyun rolled his eyes. Beomgyu continued, “Why can’t you just do what Hoseok hyung said we should do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun turned to Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t about whether I like you or not, it’s about whether or not you value your life. I’m doing this for your safety-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you seriously think-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Beomgyu hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, listen to me, Taehyun. Do you actually believe you can harm me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun raised his eyebrows, and spoke as if to state the obvious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I very well </span>
  <em>
    <span>can,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I’d rather not take that risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t need </span>
  <em>
    <span>protecting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so you don’t need to worry about that. You also </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt me because you’ll end up hurting yourself, so what other excuse do you have? I mean I’m not particularly enthusiastic about us living together either, but since we’re fucking mates- like Yoongi and Hoseok hyung are, we have to at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get along-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re spewing all this crap about ‘not wanting to hurt me’ when you know absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>about me. If you don’t want to room with me, then just say it. All I wanted was a valid reason as to why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I won’t be rooming with you. I said it. But I don’t have to give you the luxury of a reason." Taehyun approached him. "We aren’t the close knit friends you think we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun walked out of the living room, and into Yeonjun’s room, moving the demon's bag out of the room and into Beomgyu’s room. He would be staying with Soobin and Hueningkai tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu watched Taehyun's retreating back walk in and shut the door to the bedroom - the bedroom the redhead would not be sharing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how to react, he just watched, dumbstruck as Taehyun had said those things, then walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu?” Soobin spoke from where he was standing. Beomgyu had forgotten that other people were in the room, he had been too absorbed in his argument with Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu lifted his eyes to meet the elf’s,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin put an arm on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Beomgyu nodded in the affirmative. Soobin continued, “Sorry about Taehyun, he isn’t usually like this. I'm not sure what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu put a strained smile on his face. “Please don’t defend him. He’s an asshole, and he has made it clear that we aren’t friends. I hold nothing against him, except maybe his rotten attitude. Please, don’t mind me, I’ll be rooming with Yeonjun hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked away and into his room, Soobin’s arm dropping to his side.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun entered the room he had been directed to, and surely enough, his familiar travel bag was in front of him. Ditching the towel he had been wearing for a tank top and sweatpants, he flinched in surprise at the body on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was lying on his side, his back to Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m rooming with you?” Yeonjun started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet.” Yeonjun said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anything or anyone was better than rooming with Soobin, so even if his roommate didn’t like to talk, he’d gladly take it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sat on the bed, breathing on a sigh of fresh air. He finally got to enjoy and observe his surroundings, the carpet threads tickling at his feet, the low light of the lamp bouncing off the walls and creating a relaxing atmosphere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked to his roommate - who was plugged in, bluetooth headphones turned up and blasting music - to a level at which Yeonjun could hear the music aloud from where he sat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun tapped Beomgyu’s shoulder, the latter lazily turning to face Yeonjun, and reaching up to unplug one ear, and pausing his music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s put you in such a zone?” Beomgyu blinked up at him, and Yeonjun put his chin in a cup formed by his hands, continuing,”Girlfriend break up with you? Boyfriend?” Still no response, but he didn’t give up. “Maybe your best friend? Your axolotl?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sat up, chuckling, and fully freeing his ears from the headphones. “I don’t even have an axolotl. And it was neither of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sighed, a heavy sigh, the small smile on his face disappearing, turning itself into a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Taehyun likes me much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun raised his brows in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the reason for your emo hours?” Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a sharp glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun raised his hands in defense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut me some slack," He replied, "I know Taehyun, and he’s the last person to trigger emotions </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong out of people. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> be adorable sometimes-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun saw Beomgyu physically deflate from the corner of his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s wrong?” The demon asked the human, and Beomgyu looked up to him, a pathetic excuse for a laugh escaping his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha. Maybe he shows you his adorable side because he's close to you. But the only side of Taehyun I've ever seen is him being a dick."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And ten out of ten times, it's always to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What makes you say that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu told the demon everything, from what had happened on the coliseum floors, to what had transpired earlier that day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun stormed out of his bedroom with his bag of belongings in hand and into the second room, hastily grabbing for Taehyun’s suitcase as he walked through the open door. He was about to leave the room when he felt a tug on his shirt, and he allowed the force to pull him and spin him around, and push him against the wall of the room, to come face to face with Taehyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want with my things?” The vampire asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun ignored Taehyun’s question, jumping right into his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you say anything about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun scrunched his face up in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun raised his empty hand, waving it around in wild gestures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know! Maybe you should have said something about you being permanently tied to Beomgyu for the rest of your life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun clenched his jaw. The redhead asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun put an accusing finger to Taehyun’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything you didn’t. You know Taehyun, you’re being really selfish right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun leaned away from Yeonjun and scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you’re one to talk, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyung </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>like I’m one to talk </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Meaning, coming from me, you’ve fucked up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>. You and Beomgyu are supposed to be together -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, do you actually buy this shit? We’ve been separated for so long since after the bite and during the exam, and nothing has happened to </span>
  <em>
    <span>either </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But are you going to wait until something does?” Yeonjun lowered his voice to a whisper. “Aren’t you doing this to protect him? Distancing yourself from him on the grounds that it would keep him safe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t get a response, so bringing his voice back up, he continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>news flash, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taehyun, you’re less of a danger to him when you’re with him, than when you aren’t. You may not think so, but I care for you deeply. I don’t want to see you throw your life away protecting things that don’t need protecting, and protecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>people </span>
  </em>
  <span>that don’t need protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun kept eye contact, his heterochromatic eyes blinking at the image of the demon before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Taehyun,” Yeonjun continued, “I need you to haul ass out of this room, and go meet your fucking mate.” Yeonjun handed the redhead his travel bag, and without waiting for a response, he pushed the boy out of the door and into the other room, shutting the door behind the two, and walking back into the other bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>New room </span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought with a sigh, as he lay on the bed, and gave himself a virtual pat on the back. He was one hell of a pep-talker if he did say so himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned onto his stomach to ensure his horns wouldn’t be scratching the material of the pillows and sheets, but he had only done so in time to behold the image of the last person he had wanted to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin?” He had said aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun inwardly wailed. He had only been thinking of Taehyun’s wellbeing, now he had to suffer in Taehyun’s stead. His mood immediately soured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf, however, ignored Yeonjun and walked straight for the bathroom in the room, unzipping his suit, and shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s a change. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yeonjun thought. Normally, Soobin would have come up with some words to say that served the purpose of annoying Yeonjun. Not once had Soobin ever passed up an opportunity to laugh at him, or annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, the change only made Yeonjun’s blood boil. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was annoyed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. XI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg i am nearly through reuploading, yikes this shit is so hard? im never deleting a work again lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was clad in a large hoodie and track-pants, his knees bent upon the couch and caged within his arms as he stared at the smooth cream-white of the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His horns weighed heavy on his skull as he had kicked his head back in thought. Soobin had been ignoring him for nearly two days now, and it bothered the demon that he didn't know what he had done to cause it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried a lot of things to get the elf's attention, amateur tricks he came up with off the top of his head - replacing the shower gel with conditioner before the elf got into the bathroom, putting sugar instead of salt on Soobin's fried eggs, hell, he had even asked for Taehyun's help in forging a letter of expulsion from the school to the elf - who had only given Yeonjun a passing look of disappointment in return as if to say - </span>
  <em>
    <span>I expected better,</span>
  </em>
  <span> before he threw the letter away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got off the chair with a sigh, looking for something else to do to catch the elf's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But in his pocket, his phone rang, the loud ringtone disturbing his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun picked the phone, not too bothered to check on the caller id.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he soon regretted his carelessness, as on the other end of the call, his father's baritone voice spoke, loud and clear into the demon’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Choi Yeonjun." Yeonjun slowly hunched in on himself, his fingers pulling at the sleeves of his large hoodie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, my son." The king spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's eyes were fixated on the wall before him, and he saw in the corner of his eye, a body entering the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the new entrance, resisting the urge to bend into a bow before he replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, your highness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hearty laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How has the academy been treating you? I had them make sure you were to live in luxury, I hope they delivered on that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun bit the flesh on his inner cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes father, they did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. Since you had insisted on attending this academy. It is only fitting that the first prince has what he wants, is it not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's finger twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father was known as a cunning man, he asked seemingly pointless questions to make you go in circles and trip over yourself. It was annoying, but Yeonjun knew how to deal with it, Yeonjun was used to his father's antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, father." Yeonjun kept his eyes trained on the wall before him, unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a fake quality into his voice, a simulated curiosity, a trail of artificial honey that hadn’t been there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are things back home?" He asked, changing the subject, and his father answered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh good. The family is good, although, a little incomplete."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence on both ends. Yeonjun held his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Although you left, the offer for Lady Irene of the neighbouring province still stands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Father, I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king interrupted him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you chose to attend school in an attempt to run away, young prince. You were not discreet enough with your opinions. I'll have you know, the servant you confided in was put on death row for treason, along with his family. Think of it as a price to pay for your freedom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun grit his jaw. As a response to his anger, his claws threatened to extend, a throbbing pain was prominent in the bones of his fingers as he quietly struggled to subdue his instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father was notorious for things like this, notorious for exploiting the lives of his people for his emotional security, or just for his </span>
  <em>
    <span>leisurely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, his father was king, and Yeonjun was </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> aware of that. Speaking back or defying him was treason, and whoever violated that rule was put on death row, an immediate beeline for execution, son or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Yeonjun tried to veil the venom in his voice as he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With all due respect, I am deeply concerned with the brashness of your decision, as it was entirely my fault and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father, amused, interrupted with a low chuckle,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young prince, you need not fret. They're already dead." Yeonjun's eyes shot wide in a senseless shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father continued, "On another note, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>demand</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see results, especially since you had tried to escape your way out of the wedding to join the school. I will not accept </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> short of success.” His father took a deep breath, he finished with,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good day, my son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with the beep that signalled the end of the call, Yeonjun sank to the carpeted ground, sitting on it with his legs crossed and folded over one another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was ironic, he had taken many lives with his hands, but they had never felt as dirty as they did at that moment. He had more or less ended the life of an innocent, living person - along with their family, and it was a price he didn’t know he would have to pay for something as basic as his freedom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung?” Yeonjun traced the body in sight from the foot up, looking at the elven face sat before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost laughed. It had been nearly two days since the elf had last initiated a conversation with him, but there Soobin sat, on the ground before him, eyes inquisitively wide, and perfect lips shaped in his adorable pout as they moved to ask,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The elf reached a hand towards Yeonjun. Yeonjun, emotionally drained and unwilling to have anyone touch him, moved backwards and away. Soobin’s hand, aimless, dropped to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Yeonjun’s voice had come out hoarse, too hoarse to have been convincing, so he tried again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He sounded better. He hoped the elf would leave him alone, to let him wallow in self-disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” The elf questioned, his eyebrows turning up in worry, and his eyes blinking concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re crying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun slapped a palm to his face as though he was caught doing something he shouldn’t have been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hastily stood up and spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around, and walked to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin saw from the demon’s turned back, Yeonjun lifting a clothed arm, and using the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe at the falling tears, as he hastily walked for their room, shutting and locking the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed. It was the first time he had found himself worrying, with Yeonjun being on the receiving end of it</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The week was nearly over, and the days had gone by with minor event - the boys learning how to go about each other as they also went about their lives, getting introduced to the rest of their neighbours - one of which Soobin took an immediate liking to - Kim Seokjin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin had rambled on for hours after he left about him being his role model, or something along those lines, and Taehyun and Beomgyu religiously avoided each other as much as Yeonjun had tried to do so with any conversation with Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai was currently seated on the kitchen island, a smoothie in one hand - which he was having for breakfast - as he observed their dorm and all its happenings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fourth</span>
  </em>
  <span> time this week, Yeonjun hyung.” Hueningkai heard Soobin speak, as he sipped on his smoothie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun tiredly replied, “Well then, if you have a problem with it, you can just suck it up, or leave-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> maybe you could just learn how to be a better sleeper and not stab your horns in my gut every night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai sighed from where he was seated on one of the bar chairs, putting his smoothie down on the marble of the kitchen island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was also something he was yet to get used to - the noise. He had slept with the elf and the demon for about two nights, then promptly moved out and into the living room after that. It was cooler and easier to sleep in there anyways, plus their couch was a sofa bed. Hueningkai liked it, he had tons of room for stuffed animals, and it was a lot  better than sharing a king size with Yeonjun and Soobin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Initially - in the bedroom, there hadn’t been much of a problem, as Soobin hadn't paid Yeonjun any attention, so much so that the demon would sulk around the dorm all day because he was bored, and had no Soobin to argue with. Then something changed - Hueningkai would be damned if he knew - and although they were a little quieter, they had returned to their usual banter, keeping themselves up until late in the night because they couldn’t choose and agree on an opinion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t put this one on my horns, I literally have no control over their size, or what they do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, maybe they weren't so quiet anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai heard Beomgyu speak, his voice muffled behind closed doors, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you guys turn it down please? I’m trying to read-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Taehyun’s voice - also muffled by the barrier of the door, interjected,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silence, then the sound of a door closing, and Taehyun came out into the living room, in the line of Hueningkai’s sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening picked his smoothie again, taking a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another thing he was yet to understand - besides the petty ‘rivalry’ Yeonjun and Soobin shared, and that was the birth of Taehyun’s sudden dislike for Beomgyu. He remembered the day the two had spoken about being mates, and well, Beomgyu had done most of the speaking. Taehyun had just been on the side, his eyes fixed everywhere but Beomgyu, his jaw set in irritation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo Huening.” The redhead spoke, joining him on another of the tall chairs on the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s for breakfast?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai lifted a tired eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again?” The youngest questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun shrugged, averting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m hungry. What about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai had also noticed Taehyun had been doing some self destructive things- not to a </span>
  <em>
    <span>serious</span>
  </em>
  <span> degree, but if he kept it up long enough, it could get </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had begun and continued his streak of avoiding Beomgyu, and he almost looked like a repeat of his injured image from the exam, unhealthy and pale - because his avoidance of their friend meant two things: Taehyun couldn’t drink blood, and Taehyun had then resorted to human food as a substitute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much of a substitute though, as it did nothing to the vampire but make him sick. Hueningkai didn’t want to push Taehyun too hard, but he encouraged the redhead to talk to Beomgyu - both for Taehyun’s well being, and Hueningkai’s sanity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a weird feeling for him to have, but it was something so strangely </span>
  <em>
    <span>uncomfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that Hueningkai found he absolutely despised being in the room while Taehyun and Beomgyu were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always </span>
  <em>
    <span>quiet</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and not the relaxing kind. Taehyun would either say something in an unnecessarily snarky manner or just be rude to Beomgyu - who would come crying to Soobin, Yeonjun or himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> the room would be enveloped in this suffocating silence- long story short - Hueningkai hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished they’d get along. Honestly, if they started to emulate Soobin and Yeonjun’s dynamic, he would gladly take it. But whatever Taehyun and Beomgyu had going on, was honestly just beyond his comprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had slammed a kitchen cupboard shut, the loud sound of wood against the frame garnering Hueningkai’s attention and snapping him out of his thoughts, as the redhead's body language </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> pain - he curled in on himself and hugged his stomach, his face twisting up like so and his eyes wide in an expression of panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai put his smoothie to the counter, got up with a sigh, and followed Taehyun - who was running to the bathroom at the end of the dorm’s hallway, a sense of urgency in each fumbling step. The redhead crouched over the toilet, Hueningkai beholding with pity as his friend retched - without producing any vomit - into the toilet bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun,” Hueningkai squatted down to Taehyun’s level, rubbing soothing circles on his back as the redhead unceremoniously dry heaved into the bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve said this multiple times, but don’t you think it’s time to-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun flitted his heterochromatic eyes to Hueningkai, as if to dare him to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai paid no heed to the threatening look, and kept on. Taehyun’s safety and well being was priority over whatever self destructive </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferences</span>
  </em>
  <span> the redhead had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think you should give this up already? Why don’t you take from Beomgyu? He isn't going to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun lifted his head, allowing it to loll to the back, his eyes trying to blink the nausea away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun spoke, “He won’t give me blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai’s eyebrows shot to the sky. With the urgency and manner in which Beomgyu had described their mate bond, this was the development he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>least</span>
  </em>
  <span> expected from the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you tried </span>
  <em>
    <span>asking</span>
  </em>
  <span> him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed. “I just know he won’t let me. There’s no use asking. I- </span>
  <b>
    <em>ugh</em>
  </b>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun rushed back into his position over the toilet bowl, coughing as he heaved and retched. Hueningkai felt horrible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Taehyun’s chest expanded and contracted with audible and laboured breaths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t let me. I’ve been an asshole to him.” Taehyun pointedly looked to Hueningkai, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t even give blood to me if I treated you the way I treat him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai scoffed, his mouth turning up in an amused smile despite their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that is what this is about? Why can’t you just apologize to him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun lifted his head, his eyes settling on his friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t make it easy. He’s always plugged in with his fucking headphones, reading a book, or he’s just glaring at me. He doesn’t like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai sighed. “And whose fault is that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun put his eyes to the ground. The dry heaving seemed to have ceased its attack on the redhead, as he slowly got to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun bent over the sink, sloshing water in his mouth, then brushing his teeth to wash the feeling away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening stood, and observed the vampire in the mirror. The redhead’s eyes had bags under them, and they spoke a weariness of a level Hueningkai was yet to see on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was out of concern that Hueningkai spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll advise you to forget whatever you’ve got going on with Beomgyu hyung, and own up to your mistakes. Both of you will be better for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun held eye contact for a moment longer, then dried his mouth, and wordlessly exited the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai sighed. His smoothie was probably warm now.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>
    <em>tw // self harm</em>
  </b>
  <span> ???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu ejected a blade from his skin, flipping it onto its sharp side before his flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On his forearm and just before his elbow, it only took a sharp flick of his wrist to trigger the sting of tears that came with the pain, and make a fresh cut. He held it out and over the small glass cup on his side table, letting the blood drip an agonizingly slow and painful rhythm into the vessel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dropped the knife on the table as he heard the door opening, and refused to meet the eyes of the redhead he knew was at the door, instead settling to stare at the drops of blood as they fell into the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing now- woah, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span> ?” Taehyun’s voice was drenched in alarm, and his pale body stood in the far corner of the room, opposite Beomgyu, his back pressed against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu dryly retorted,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was preparing a cup of </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> food for the vampire, and although it admittedly hurt, he wasn’t heartless enough to wish death upon anyone, even if it was his asshole of a roommate. He would be able to take a little pain, if it meant Taehyun living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu flitted his eyes to the redhead, who stood unmoving, his unique eyes trained onto and following the movement of every drop of fluid from his arm, in a hypnotic concentration as the scarlet dripped into the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Beomgyu tentatively spoke up, “you can come and have it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bleeding on his arm had slowed to an inconsistent drip, so he ignored it in favour of picking up the half full cup, and pointing the rim towards Taehyun. The vampire’s eyes followed the movement of the liquid as it sloshed around in the cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was nearly comical, the amount of control he had over Taehyun in that moment. He bet if he threw the cup in any direction, Taehyun would run for it - like a dog after his favourite treat. Beomgyu almost wanted to try it, but seeing the pretty and untainted walls nearby, he thought better of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu,” He lifted his head to the speaking redhead, “if you know what’s good for you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu raised an eyebrow. He chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have a right to say that. If </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know what’s good for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> , you would eat. You think I wouldn't notice you weren’t feeding?" Beomgyu didn't wait for a response, and continued, "Of course I would know, I’m literally your </span>
  <em>
    <span>food</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Of course I would have noticed it if you- this isn’t the point. What I’m saying is,” Beomgyu walked up to Taehyun, his arm still decorated with intersecting trails of red, “You need to eat. I still think you’re an asshole, but you need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu held out the glass of blood before the vampire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His self righteousness was through the</span>
  <em>
    <span> roof</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shut his eyes and nodded to himself with a satisfied smile, and gave himself a mental pat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re doing great</span>
  </em>
  <span>,</span>
  <em>
    <span> not being a dick to him even though he deserves it</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he yelped in surprise, almost spilling the blood and dropping the cup to the carpet as Taehyun’s hot tongue followed a line of red up his arm, the vampire’s cool hands grasping his wrist, holding it still as he gently kissed his skin, then sucked, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>sucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had sunk down onto his knees before Beomgyu, and Beomgyu had once again been rendered into a blank state of mind. As though he were hypnotized, he stood, staring at the vampire’s tongue as it swirled upon his skin, leaving a trail of heat in its stead that sent his blood going to all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu squeezed his legs closer together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time this had happened, he had thought maybe his neck was a weak spot, and that was why he had felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seemed he stood corrected - not for long though, as Beomgyu’s knees were shaking and threatening to give out from where he stood, and the arm with the scarlet cup in hand was shielding his mouth, as if to bar the obscene sounds he knew would otherwise escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt even better than he had during that '</span>
  <em>
    <span>first time</span>
  </em>
  <span>', as he could feel every swipe of the hot muscle against his skin, he could feel Taehyun's light breaths of hot air on him. His skin was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sensitive to everything Taehyun did, and the vampire's cold hands contrasting with the heat of, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything else </span>
  </em>
  <span>certainly did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> help either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu remembered the cup - that was vigorously shaking in his other hand - and moved to open his mouth to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> , I-</span>
  <em>
    <span>mm</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>aahhhh</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Beomgyu was barred from speaking, as nature demanded he cry out in </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had stuck his tongue within the space of the wound Beomgyu had created with the knife, and it stung a </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasure. Beomgyu wanted to cry - both out of pleasure and embarrassment, but he wanted to put a palm to the aching member beneath his pants at the same time. He should really </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be reacting like this. He had prepared the cup for this sole reason, so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself before the vampire - the asshole he was having trouble reminding himself that he didn’t like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering the cup, he snapped out of his cloud of pleasure, and spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun</span>
  </em>
  <span> ,” A kiss against his skin, and a tentative lick. Beomgyu halted his train of speech and thought, and panted at the sight. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Since when had he become so sensitive?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire responded to his name, lazily blinking his intense eyes up at Beomgyu, stunning the human into a breathless silence. Taehyun’s tongue flicked between that godforsaken space, and Beomgyu seriously considered abandoning the cup of blood in hand to the laws of gravity. He was ready to risk it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu didn’t like Taehyun much, but he did like the vampire’s tongue - a little too much, a little more than he believed he should. It seemed the vampire knew that, as on the redhead’s swollen and stained red lips was a smirk, and in his eyes, a look that Beomgyu had no patience to interpret, as the cup in his hands threatened to fall. Taehyun’s stare was making his hands clammy, and plus, the redhead's two toned eyes - that sultrily blinked up at him as he stretched his tongue out in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and unnecessarily drawn out swipe against his stained skin, made his already semi hard length shoot </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard under his sweatpants, and his eyes momentarily rolling to the back of his head. His grip on the cup was nearly rendered useless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was beyond embarrassed, really, he just wanted to flip himself inside out. He was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> aroused just by a little licking and sucking? That seemed a little far fetched. He didn't want to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> sex with the man on the ground before him - that still sucked on his blood with fervor - and proceeded to get even more embarrassed at even entertaining the thought. He felt the blood rush to his face. He was sure it was a healthy shade of red now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire continued, leaving feather light kisses between powerful sucks upon his skin - those would be sure to leave bruises later. From where Beomgyu knees shakily held him, his head spun. He was getting a little dizzy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Beomgyu hoarsely spoke between puffs of air, “I need to sit down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun looked up at him, and blinked. The redhead gave Beomgyu’s skin another quick swipe of the tongue, to which Beomgyu’s oversensitive nerves picked up on, and sent a shiver coursing throughout his system.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun let Beomgyu’s arm go, and gave the human a lasting look. The redhead then left the room, shutting the door behind him, leaving Beomgyu with a cup of blood in hand, to stare at the ground before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this. Beomgyu thought. He was always left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think much of it. What had he expected? Taehyun to suddenly become his best friend just because he had spared the vampire some blood? Beomgyu sluggishly chuckled to himself. Taehyun was just as much of an asshole as he was this morning. Nothing had changed, and he told himself that was expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind flitted to other things - namely the lively one beneath his pants. His sweatpants were already showing an embarrassingly large dark patch of liquid. He hoped Taehyun hadn't noticed that, but Beomgyu had been a lot more aroused than he thought. However, he would not be touching the throbbing length under his clothes, even though it cried for his attention, partly because Taehyun had been the cause of his boner, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he was lacking the energy to do anything as </span>
  <em>
    <span>tasking</span>
  </em>
  <span> as masturbating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head throbbed as he placed the scarlet glass on his side table, and he laid on his side of the bed, straight as a stick - Taehyun had always insisted their bodies best not make contact as they slept, so Beomgyu had worked on staying as still as he possibly could during sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his forearm to his line of blurry sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wound had ceased its bleeding, in fact, it was practically already closed up, only a faint red line to indicate it had even been there at all. And, he could already see the beginnings of a few hickeys. His arm had been licked clean of his blood. He didn’t know whether to be grateful or disgusted with Taehyun’s antics, but either way, he couldn’t do much about it. He was tired. His arm dropped to his side as his eyes drooped, heavy with fatigue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu, from his spot on the bed, heard the door open, but Beomgyu had no spare energy to let himself make an effort to see who it was. There were light footsteps by his bedside, but he had already shut his eyes, sleep arriving to encase him in unconscious bliss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. XII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Beomgyu might be sick.” Taehyun had walked up to Soobin whilst saying those words, and the elf turned around in his seat, a look of question in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he was fine yesterday, what changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire’s face flushed a healthy shade of scarlet, as he averted his eyes to the side. Soobin noticed this, and put two and two together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>drank from him.” The elf smiled at his flustered friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah.” Taehyun scratched at the back of his neck. “But I think he’s sick. He said he wanted to sit right after I had, </span>
  <em>
    <span>um- </span>
  </em>
  <span>had some, and when I looked at him, his eyes were all-” Taehyun made abstract gestures with his fingers. “uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>woozy </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin tilted his head to the side, asking in concern, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you didn’t take too much from him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun flushed even darker, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made sure I didn’t. But maybe he was losing blood a little too fast - I really,” Taehyun sighed, his arms flopping to the sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know that much about human anatomy. But you do. So can you help him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin got the message, standing from the couch to ruffle Taehyun's hair. He was glad the vampire was showing an emotion other than indifference or disdain towards Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go check on him, don’t worry. You might need to help me put something together for him though, so be on standby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire nodded, looking down. Soobin left Taehyun to himself, waltzing into the room the vampire shared with Beomgyu to check on the human. He quietly walked to Beomgyu’s side of the large bed, placing a palm on the resting body’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cool, but not worryingly so. Maybe Beomgyu just needed some rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He covered the human up with the blanket on the bed, leaving the room with quiet footsteps, and shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s fine, probably just needs rest.” Soobin said to Taehyun, who was already in the kitchen, pulling out ingredients from their fridge and pantry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun didn’t reply, but Soobin didn’t expect one. This was progress the vampire was making, and he wasn’t going to rush it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin worked his knife upon the board, trying his best to prepare the vegetables, and cleaning those that needed cleaning. The kitchen was comfortably quiet as he worked his relatively unskilled hands, and allowed his mind to wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been a few days since Soobin had seen his roommate crying, and since then, he was yet to find a reason. It irked him. Soobin didn’t want to pry, but he had spent a good portion of his life with Yeonjun, and yet, he had never seen the demon shed a tear. Until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyunnie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin lifted his head from where he was chopping a carrot. Taehyun was already looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know anything about Yeonjun’s dad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun turned his eyes up in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, the redhead spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s a king.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had met Yeonjun’s parents several times because of banquets hosted by his mother, or meetings he was forced to attend with her to sort out their foreign affairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he hadn’t been able to read into the demon’s character very well. Yeonjun’s dad put up a good poker face, he was about as unreadable as a book in a foreign or dead language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” Taehyun had gone back to stirring the broth for a soup, adding various spices into the pot as the liquid inside boiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin went back to chopping his carrots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No reason. Just curious is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin knew Yeonjun was speaking to his father before he had sank to the floor, crying. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell that to Taehyun, but risk being on the recieving end of Yeonjun’s anger if he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin jumped in surprise, his knife falling to the chopping board as he turned around to behold the demon, clad in a matching sweatshirt and pants, leaning on the kitchen counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t talk about my parents much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin hesitantly and guiltily nodded, unsure of what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon frowned, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I don’t do that for </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>reasons.” Yeonjun approached the elf, determined eyes looking up to Soobin’s as he extended a singular dark claw upon his index finger, and poked it upon Soobin’s chest, the sharp appendage threatening to rip the fabric and break the elf’s skin. Soobin stood still, unsure of what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you shouldn’t go sticking your </span>
  <em>
    <span>nose </span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yeonjun dragged his claw up Soobin’s chest, scraping it past the elf’s neck, up the side of his face, and allowing it to parade upon the shell of Soobin’s left ear, “or your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ears </span>
  </em>
  <span>, where they don’t belong.” Soobin shivered. Yeonjun looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>menacing </span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon smiled in a sickly sweet manner, and dropped his hand from Soobin’s ear, turning to the redhead - who had taken a sudden and peculiar interest in the pot before him, his eyes concentrated on the image of the bubbles the liquid produced as it boiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys making?” The tone of voice the demon used had changed, as he added with enthusiasm, “I can help-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun declined. “No, you’d probably burn the dorm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If anyone is more likely to burn the place down, it’s Soobin - I mean, look - he can’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>julienne </span>
  </em>
  <span>a carrot to save his life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin, feeling called out, felt himself flush as he attempted to slice the carrots into thin strips, but failing, he cut them into chunky rectangles instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won’t do. Give it here, I can do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon stood beside Soobin, his palm outstretched as he glanced at the sliced carrots with a look of disgust upon his face. Soobin didn’t have the time or energy to argue with Yeonjun, and well, his carrots did look a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thick </span>
  </em>
  <span>, but it wasn’t anything a little extra slicing couldn’t fix. He handed the chef’s knife to Yeonjun, stepping aside to let the demon do his job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolled up his sleeves, and Soobin stood quiet beside him, watching in a trance, as the demon’s wrist bent to accommodate the knife’s rhythmic movement, watched as the knife rose and fell several times within the space of a second, the carrots produced on the other end of the knife coming out like several pieces of fine orange wire.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was hungry, and his system made it known to him, the awkward feel and rumble of his stomach, and the monstrous sound that followed having him jolt upwards in the bed and out of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stretched his arms wide as he yawned, and blinked the moisture out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room as if to properly familiarize himself with his surroundings, before he unceremoniously hopped out of the bed space, dragging his heavy feet out the door, adjusting his t-shirt as he followed his nose to the smell of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He passed by Hueningkai, who spoke, “Oh you’re up! Lunch is almost ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hummed, then dragged his feet to sit on a chair on their dining table, bending his head onto folded arms on the cool wood before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu allowed his still sleepy eyes to droop closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tap on his shoulder. Beomgyu lifted his head, his eyes struggling to see against the light of the enclosed room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huening told me you were awake. You feeling better now?” Soobin placed a bowl on the table, metal chopsticks and a spoon on a paper towel before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf continued, “I went to check on you earlier, and your temperature was a little low.” A large hand crowded Beomgyu’s vision, and was softly placed on his head. Beomgyu, closed his eyes, sleepily leaning into the elf’s soft touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The warm hand had soon left. Soobin took a step back, and with crossed arms the elf stood, giving him a once over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’re still feeling awfully sluggish, and your temperature is still a bit low. You should eat up, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu blinked up at the taller man. He nodded, and turned to the bowl before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cracked his lips open to mutter words of thanks, to which the elf accepted with a soft smile, before he left him alone. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu felt livelier now, and there was definitely a spring in his step as he walked out of their dining hall and into the kitchen, the goal in mind to place his empty bowl in the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had soon given up on that goal, accepted its futility, once he had entered the kitchen and seen Taehyun at the sink, cleaning the dishes. He came to a stop in his walk, turning around in the hallway, his back facing the working redhead’s back. All his memories of before his nap came flooding back with vigor, it was as though he had regained his memories after a night of amnesia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu remembered his embarrassing actions, how he had moaned like a bitch in heat, his overly sensitive body responding to the vampire as the redhead fed on him. He was embarrassed - recently, that seemed to be a constant - and he knew his face was probably painted a healthy shade of red. The empty bowl he had used was still in hand with the utensils, and Beomgyu didn’t know what to do. Maybe he would take it to the room and leave it there until Taehyun had finished the dishes-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu jumped, and dropped the ceramic in his hand to the ground. It fell with a deafening crack, and Beomgyu flinched as he saw the pieces of hardened clay fly in haphazard direction away from the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu cursed his luck. He turned around, careful to not step on stray pieces of ceramic as he came face to face with the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stood, his arms on either side of his body, as he looked to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire looked up, heterochromatic eyes blinking in incredulity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu nervously laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha. My bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun scoffed and crouched on his knees, his athletic legs spreading wide to accomodate his weight, his hands moving to pick the large shards of ceramic. Taehyun got up, his face fixed in concentration as he took the broken pieces in hand to the kitchen, and Beomgyu had no idea what to do. He had half expected Taehyun to snap at him-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing, standing there? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>made the mess, at least help clean it up.” Beomgyu sighed. Although the redhead was right, he could have at least worded the request in a nicer manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got to work, bending to pick at the utensils on the ground, placing them in the sink.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun yawned from where he was slouched in their bed, watching the characters on the television attempt to act out a lame improvised chick-flick romance scene. The elf was seated beside him, leaning on the headboard, typing away at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’re you talking to?” Yeonjun turned his head to the side to ask the elf, genuinely curious. He had never seen Soobin talk to anyone outside of their little friend group - </span>
  <em>
    <span>well </span>
  </em>
  <span>, aside from their neighbours down the hall - but they didn’t seem close enough to be exchanging casual text messages just yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin flitted his eyes to Yeonjun, looking at him for an extensive moment, before he put his attention back on to his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was Soobin ignoring him again? Yeonjun smirked. He had other plans, plans graduated from the amateur tricks he had first attempted to grasp the elf’s attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remembering how the elf had reacted earlier that day, Yeonjun extended a claw on his right hand’s index finger, and the one on his middle finger for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exposed the elf’s clothed legs from their space beneath the covers, and Soobin finally jolted his attention to Yeonjun, as if to ask, ‘ </span>
  <em>
    <span>what the hell are you up to now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>’, but the elf had only given him the lasting look of questioning, before he turned his focus back onto his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun experimentally poked a clothed thigh. Soobin gave no reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even better. Yeonjun wanted to see where this would lead, and maybe discover Soobin’s weakness while he was at it. He rolled onto his stomach, allowing himself to lay horizontally, legs dangling off the ends of the bed, as his free hand held his chin up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He firmly placed his index claw on the side of Soobin’s sweatpants, the pressure exerted upon it not powerful enough to break the cloth, but just enough to apply pressure through the cloth and onto the skin below it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf still didn’t give a reaction, his face was twisted in concentration as he typed away at the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took this as a green light, and slowly dragged his claw up Soobin’s thigh, stopping after a few inches, watching the elf’s face for a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin momentarily flitted his eyes to Yeonjun, only to go back to his phone. Yeonjun inwardly sighed in frustration. He wanted to know what it was that occupied so much of Soobin’s concentration and attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He tried again, his lips subconsciously forming a pout as he looked up at Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin put his phone to his side, finally giving his attention to the demon by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, what are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of Yeonjun’s extended claws had begun a slow pace up and down Soobin’s sweatpant clad thigh, his other hand holding his head up as he laid on the bed, looking up at the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He asked, feigning innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf tried again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your attention.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, Yeonjun spoke, “I want to know what you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was texting. Now that you’ve gotten your answer, can you quit that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun stopped his claws in their tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s lips quirked upwards in a mischievous smile. “Does it bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it does. Now, you can- </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey </span>
  </em>
  <span>, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said </span>
  </em>
  <span>you shouldn’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun had resumed his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun chuckled. Soobin was fun to mess with. He retracted his claws, replacing them with his fingertips, pushing his own skin against the soft fabric of Soobin’s sweatpants, keeping his eyes trained on Soobin’s face, watching closely for a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf’s mouth frantically moved, but formed no words, his eyes wide as they flitted between Yeonjun, and the moving hand on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s palm flattened against Soobin’s leg, fingers spreading wide and venturing </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerously </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to Soobin’s lower regions. Yeonjun cheekily smiled as the elf’s face flushed a tint of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Yeonjun hyung, I-’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>what?” Yeonjun mimicked. “C’mon, spit it out, I wanna hear it.” The demon taunted the elf, cheeky smile still upon his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf sighed, and grasped Yeonjun’s wrist, firmly placing it on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure what your motive is, but you won’t be getting anything out of me this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what were you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin frowned. “Yeonjun hyung, I don’t have to tell you that. We both have our secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun pouted, dissatisfied with the answer he got, as Soobin stood from the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom they shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he gave it up. He did in fact have secrets he guarded with his heart. And if Soobin happened to have those as well, he was moral enough to respect that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun willed himself to sleep. It was late into the the night, nearing early morning, and they had to begin classes tomorrow. Their seniors said they could show them around the building, but they’d need to be up early for that. Trying his best to ignore the mixture of emotions in his gut - excitement, anxiety, slight fear - he shut his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. XIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beomgyu's eyes heavily and slowly blinked open, and against the dark of the room, they struggled to make out the outline of the vampire that leaned over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yo, are you good?” Beomgyu heard the vampire ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu almost laughed. What was Taehyun doing asking after him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his thoughts, Beomgyu felt his head shift against the mattress, heavily nodding in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a hand was upon his forehead - pushing his hair to the back, and Beomgyu shut his eyes in a hum, leaning into the cool touch. It felt nice against the warmth of his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cool palm slowly shifted downwards and onto the side of his face, parading his jaw, the pads of two fingers lifting his chin upwards. Beomgyu let the hand do as it pleased. He was getting hot, and the feel of the cold upon his face was relaxing, grounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Beomgyu’s eyes blinked open again, and through the film upon them he saw the redhead on the bed had leaned closer, his sharp features more distinguishable even with the haze around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu scoffed to himself. Why was Taehyun so adamant? There was nothing wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like his arm was swimming through honey, he moved it within the space to palm the side of Taehyun’s face. Beomgyu’s head felt like it was submerged underwater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Of course I am.” He replied. Then,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you ask?” He asked, caressing the side of the vampire's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun voiced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, baby,” Beomgyu’s eyes slowly widened as the vampire's hand disappeared from his chin, slowly ran down Beomgyu’s neck, and slid down his naked - </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - torso, rubbing his palm in no particular pattern upon Beomgyu’s skin - but Beomgyu found it to be soothing due to the vampire’s body temperature. Wait,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Baby?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Beomgyu was weirded out. “-you’re hot. Burning up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as though he wasn’t in control of his own body as he rolled to the side, facing Taehyun’s equally naked chest. He tossed his arms around the redhead’s waist, pulling him closer, and until the cool of Taehyun’s body was flush against his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then cool me down.” He heard himself say, as he wrapped his limbs around Taehyun, and the vampire reciprocated the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Taehyun replied, pressing soft lips to Beomgyu’s exposed forehead in a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within the echoes of his mind, he heard Taehyun say,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet dreams."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
  <span>It was then Beomgyu gasped for air like a submerged swimmer would for oxygen, his body jolting upwards and into a seating position, his eyes wide and searching as he tried to align himself back into reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked around the room. His body did feel, in fact, very hot, although unlike the dream, he wasn’t wrapped around the vampire’s cool body. Speaking of the vampire, Taehyun was laid on his respective side of the bed, his back turned to Beomgyu, side rising and falling steadily as he breathed in peaceful slumber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu placed a warm palm to his clothed chest, pressing against it as he struggled to calm his heartbeat and he breathed in heavy puffs of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid back down, his arms flopping upon the hot bed, the cogs in his brain turning at full speed as they tried to decode some secret meaning behind the unsolicited dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all things he could have dreamt of, he had dreamt about Taehyun. That fact irritated him beyond relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not finding anything to answer the questions he had floating around in his mind, he restlessly tossed and turned in bed, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his skin. Why was it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up again with a sigh, putting his feet to the ground. He would take a shower, maybe cool himself down. As he stood, his stomach threatened to flip on itself. He was feeling sort of queasy. He hoped it was just hunger.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sluggishly walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. The collar of his school uniform itched an irritating heat against his neck, and his hands found themselves at the topmost button several times, pointlessly aiming to unbutton it, but lacking the energy to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still hot - even after an extended cool shower, and in the living room, the dorm was quiet and empty. It was the crack of dawn - just half past five in the morning. The sun was not yet up, and neither were any of the others - or so he thought, as when he moved to take a seat on one of the single recliners, Hueningkai’s voice had spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inquisitively, “Beomgyu hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu startled in his seat, twisting his head towards the direction of the youngest’s voice, where he knew Hueningkai sat on the sofa bed, slouched upon a mountain of stuffed animals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu - although he couldn't see them well at the moment, wondered how the maknae had managed to sneak so </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>of them into the dorm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu wanted to voice his answer to Hueningkai, but his tongue laid like a piece of lead in his dry mouth, unmoving. He settled for a sluggish nod instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even in the dark of the room, he could feel his vision growing hazy and spotted. He profusely blinked, but still struggled to see anything at all. His clothes felt like hay against his warm skin - itching and irritating. He still felt slightly queasy, and he was hot, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot, he felt like his body was melting from the inside out. But he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>cold, his extremities had been rendered an uncomfortable numb. It was as though his body temperature had flipped a switch to induce confusion upon itself. He didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt, he really just wanted it to stop. But like he had been submerged in a viscous fluid, his ears struggled to hear anything that went on outside and around him. He could only hear the slow of his heartbeat in his chest, and feel the heat that coiled in his torso. If he tried to concentrate on anything else, it just turned out to be highly confusing. He almost felt like he was floating, somewhere in between looking out of his own body and hidden within it - overall, it was a weird, uncomfortable feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu breathed in slow and deep intakes of air, feeling the rise and fall of his ribcage from wherever he existed within his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-ung! Beomgyu hyung!” There was a hand on his shoulder. Beomgyu blinked. He could see much better now - the lights were on, and although some things that were supposed to be stationary had suspiciously taken on movement with no particular pattern, his ears had been pulled out of the impaired space they were in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His chest still rose and fell in slow breaths, his skin still felt like it was being torched beneath a humid sun. The image of Hueningkai above him was twisting and turning, the maknae's face scrunched up in thought as he looked down at him - and when he moved, it was as though there was an after image, a delay in the space of time the Huening moved above him, leaving a double everywhere he went. Beomgyu waved into the air, trying to grasp the image that Hueningkai had left behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>-” There was another hand on his shoulder, this one pushing him down, and back onto his seat. He didn’t know when he had left the comfortable chair, but he snuggled back into the leather.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai moved to stand before him. The doubles had disappeared, and he could hear more clearly now. The maknae put his hands on his pyjama clad hips as he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to go to school like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu let his head droop to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He drawled, his tongue moving, despite the weight. “I jus’ need some rest.” Beomgyu yawned. Maybe he could get some of the sleep he had been missing in the bedroom while he waited for the sun to rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai stood in his spot, unmoving. The maknae gave him an extended look of worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu thought the look was unnecessary. He was fine. His eyes drooped closed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soobin awoke due to the demon’s horns poking his side, and he sighed, laid aimless in the bed as he stared at the ceiling. The demon was in his usual horizontal position, going against </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> rule set in place for good sleep - his legs nearly off the ground on his side of the bed - and a painful reminder that his horns were </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to being embedded in Soobin's skin, the demon seemed to scoot upwards in his position, nearly pushing Soobin off the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung.” Soobin tried, stretching an arm over and past the long and dark appendages, tapping his arm on the demon’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun stirred in his sleep, grinding his horns further into Soobin’s muscle, the t-shirt Soobin wore to sleep rumpling on each impaled end and further increasing the whole experience’s discomfort. He really wished he had taken Taehyun’s offer to room somewhere else while he had the chance. Seeing as he was nearly off the bed, Soobin shook Yeonjun's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung,” He tried again, this time his voice was a little more urgent, slightly louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Hmmm-, </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon only hummed, raising his head - and scratching his horns against Soobin’s torso in the process - only to lay back down into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin gave up, and made his mind to get off the bed once he was done booting. He retracted his arm from the demon's shoulder, pulling it back to its rightful place - and accidentally brushing his fingers over the demon’s tough and long outer bone as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon arched his back off the bed in a strangely provocative manner, eyelashes fluttering as his mouth opened in a strangled and </span>
  <em>
    <span>low </span>
  </em>
  <span>moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin felt somewhat wronged - but mostly </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the suggestive noise, his hand snapping away from the demon as he slowly rolled out of the bed and onto the floor, running into the bathroom. He had forgotten about the demon’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘weak’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot, and as he undressed in preparation for a shower, he prayed to whatever deity existed that the demon had not caught wind of his blunder. His face hurt just thinking about it. The last time he had touched Yeonjun’s horns, the demon hadn’t wasted a moment before punching him in his left cheek. Soobin cringed as he remembered the bruise he had to carry for a fortnight during the first few weeks of middle school. If he were a human, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have escaped Yeonjun’s fists without a fractured </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>dislocated jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he would play it cool.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> heard Soobin's call, but he willfully ignored it, and pretending he hadn't heard the elf, he dug the exoskeletal appendage further into Soobin's side. However, he later regretted his actions, as when the elf brushed his fingers along his horns, he couldn't stop himself from reacting - it was instinctive, a natural response, he told himself - in an effort to put his mind at ease, and he cursed his existence as a royal for not being able to get rid of his horns while he was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The horn upon a demon's head notes their status, and to some degree, their level of sensitivity to touch - and it was embarrassing to think about, but because his mother was a highly ranked succubus in his society - this was a superstition not yet proved otherwise - it was also said to indicate their sexual productivity. Now Yeonjun laid still in the bed as he cursed his relationship to the demonic race - again and for the umpteenth time in his life, praying that Soobin would forget everything that had transpired in the past few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon groaned into embarrassed palms. Maybe he would actually begin to listen when the elf requests things of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his head up and out of his thoughts as he heard the door to the bathroom rattle, and click open before he had a chance to escape. Yeonjun’s arms flopped to his sides, and his face attempted to emulate its resting features, putting up a pretense of sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s footsteps walked to his side of the bed. Yeonjun cursed like a mantra in his head, praying the elf would not notice his twitching eyelid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the prayers were to no avail, as Soobin spoke up,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No punch today?” Soobin’s voice sounded like the elf was right above him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun opened his eyes, and surely enough, the elf was leaned over him, wet hair indicating he had just taken a shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great. There was no escaping confrontation now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you’re in a good mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last time I did that, you didn’t waste a second. Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>lost your touch after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sat up as the elf stood to look into the distance in dramatics, and slowly shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe,” The elf’s eyes playfully danced towards Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>old </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going on about now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf continued, his towel low upon his waist, and the lean muscles on his naked torso visibly shifting to accommodate his movement as he threw his arms up in a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin had a nice body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, have you already forgotten? Is this yet another point to add in my 'aging Yeonjun-hyung' agenda?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun dropped his jaw in disbelief. He was not old </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>remotely near </span>
  <em>
    <span>aging</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and before he could move to correct the elf, Soobin continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry yourself, old man,” Soobin put a large palm on Yeonjun’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save the rest of your brain power for school, I wouldn’t want you to run out of memory before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf lifted his palm and flicked Yeonjun’s horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon gasped as his hands protectively flew up to his horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!” Soobin picked out his uniform from the closet, walking into the bathroom. Before the elf could shut the door behind him, Yeonjun added - for a lack of better words to use to retort to the elf’s taunting,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>old!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hueningkai had lifted Beomgyu into his bed, allowing the human to rest as he idled away in the bathroom, taking all the time he needed to get ready. He had finished in about an hour, and as he wandered back into the living room - now clad in his uniform - he wondered what had gotten Beomgyu acting so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t know what else to call it. The human had mumbled and drawled out monosyllabic words that sounded suspiciously like the word</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘hot’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>repeated over and over again, as his arms had flailed to his collar several times, pulling at the material against his neck. Hueningkai had helped the human unbutton his collar, and sat him down on a chair, only for Beomgyu to giggle and grab for his face, nearly slapping him into oblivion. Hueningkai worried for Beomgyu, it was only yesterday he had been sick, and now this? As he walked into the living space to check on the sleeping human, he prayed that Beomgyu hadn’t been dabbling in illegal substances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Thank god, Hueningkai!” Beomgyu loudly piped up from his spot upon Hueningkai’s bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heuning sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Casually,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu-hyung! Are you better now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu seemed to dwell on the question for a while, before he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah, I think I’m fine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Hueningkai knew today was an important day, but he didn’t want Beomgyu to put himself up to doing something he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m perfectly fine now, I’m not exactly sure what happened though, but the sickness is gone now.” Beomgyu paused for a moment, then added, “I think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Taehyun waltzed in, still looking as tired as ever, but dressed up in his school uniform. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What sickness?” The redhead drawled, putting his backpack on the kitchen island, and standing by it too, far away from the human on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu urgently shook his head, and Hueningkai saw the human’s face was steadily turning a shade of pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing you need to worry about.” Beomgyu rushed to say. Taehyun looked at Beomgyu as though he doubted him for a second, then shrugged, switching his focus onto his backpack, rummaging through the bag in search of something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai did a shrug of his own. As long as Beomgyu felt like he was up for school, then all was good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai looked at the clock. It was seven on the dot, and he moved to prepare a breakfast for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Two of the seniors down the hall - Jimin and Yoongi - had knocked upon their door at seven thirty sharp, Yeonjun running out of the room with his backpack barely on one shoulder, his collar not yet properly done, and the long tie they were supposed to have around their neck dangling off the fingers of the hand that wasn’t struggling to keep his backpack in check. Taehyun shook his head at his mess of a friend. Soobin had left the room much earlier and had done so in time to have his breakfast, but it seemed the demon had been occupied with other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning!” Jimin greeted them from the door, his eyes momentarily vanishing as he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun seemed to choke where he was stuffing his face with a slice of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi waved in greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys ready or,” Jimin gestured to the struggling demon. “Should I wait?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes in the room flitted to Yeonjun - who heavily gulped his food down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Yeonjun coughed. “I’m good.” He raspily added, and Jimin put his palms together, his smile back on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, shall we?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun remained quiet as he walked down the tiled hallway by Taehyun’s side, his eyes fixed on the body leading them in their walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun pulled his eyes off the man in front of him with difficulty, to face the vampire by his side, who had tapped his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahead of them, Jimin spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be leaving the dorm building soon, and there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>several</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways you can get into this school, but for now we’ll stick to the basics-” Yeonjun had zoned out while looking at Jimin. There was something familiar about their senior, and it was so far and yet so near, just at the tip of his tongue, in the corner of his memory. He just couldn’t put his finger upon it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung?” They had stopped their walk in the hallway, the group was only slightly ahead of them, and Taehyun stood in front of him, waving his palm in Yeonjun’s sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good?” The vampire asked, looking at Yeonjun, unsure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun gave him a skeptical look, then turned his back. Yeonjun followed closely after, his eyes moving back onto the image of the senior before him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. XIV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We are in all the same classes?” Hueningkai, in an attempt to comfort him, pat the complaining demon on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yeonjun whined, throwing his head backwards in exhilaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because,” Yoongi started,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a clan. And besides, you get the last block of the day to do whatever you like. I think you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun huffed as he fixed up his appearance, waiting to get into class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel any better, our clan has combat training with yours this afternoon.” Yoongi added, giving Yeonjun a look of sympathy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it can be a bit rough doing everything with the same set of people, but you were made a clan for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun narrowed his eyes in disdain at Jimin, who had last spoken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin lifted his eyes to Jimin in thought, as if to scan their senior for possible points to fuel Yeonjun's dislike, but finding nothing, he resorted to his thoughts. Why was Yeonjun so averse to Jimin’s actions? The demon hadn’t been discreet while shooting looks of disdain or suspicion in their senior’s direction, and if Jimin would walk towards him, he would always back away or move out of his way. Jimin, the sweetheart he was, had probably already noticed this, and chosen to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that didn’t make Yeonjun’s actions excusable. Soobin made a mental note to talk to the demon about it later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all for now,” Jimin started, his face brightening up as he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have any questions, you can talk to us at lunch, or after classes in the dorm. We would be happy to help with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything- </span>
  </em>
  <span>“ Jimin turned to his clan mate, “right, Yoongi hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi shrugged, indifferent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. Just don’t fail at school - or get anyone pregnant, we can’t help with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi turned around, waving them goodbye as he walked away, sticking his hands in his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to class.” He yelled back from his spot down the hallway. Jimin smiled in apology,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably just going to make out with Hoseok hyung, don’t mind him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing anything of the sort!” Yoongi loudly retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have fun in class," Jimin raised his hand in a wave, "see you later!” and with a parting smile he turned around, to run after Yoongi’s retreating body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin nervously laughed, reciprocating the wave. Now, for class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin let the other four walk before him, as they walked through the open doors and into their first class.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“The teacher - what’s his name again- Mr. Lemongrass? - hates us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, his name is Mr. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Limoneprase</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Taehyun corrected the demon, “and he hates </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>. He loves me - do you see the size of my backpack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone could answer, Taehyun continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. It’s empty, unlike </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That’s what you get for trying to have a debate with the teacher on the first day of school on such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>topic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This - I can’t believe you, Taehyun. The question for the assignment was to </span>
  <em>
    <span>creatively </span>
  </em>
  <span>construct an academic essay, but he gave us an </span>
  <em>
    <span>outline </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it! Where is the room for creativity if we have to have it done a certain way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I get it, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe </span>
  </em>
  <span>you have a point - but which one of us has the backpack full of literature they have to study and write upon as a punishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you would-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Taehyun smiled at the demon. “Have fun working on your assignments!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To class.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you walking so fast-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To make a statement, now if you would let me be-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin watched the demon run after Taehyun’s rapidly retreating body, the other two beside him picking up in pace, following after them. Soobin wasn’t enthusiastic enough to join them in their run to class, as their next block was just before lunch, and it was combat training. He suddenly missed the dorm - and the laziness it allowed him, as now he would have to let go of it, and trade it for school work - and most likely the stress that accompanied it. It was finally sinking in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sounds of distress echoed down a corner in the surprisingly </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span> hallway - sounds of which were most likely Yeonjun’s, judging by the tone and cadence of the groaning voice. Soobin walked a little faster, making a sharp turn into the hallway of their next class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Woah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what happened?” The elf asked, looking at the demon - who was doubled over in pain before an open door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun groaned, “Today is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>my fucking day. Can I just go back to the dorm today - I feel like worse things are going to happen, I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai spoke as Beomgyu pat the groaning demon on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop being so dramatic, Yeonjun hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Dramatic </span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Yeonjun stood, still grasping his middle, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and incredulity as he pointed an accusing finger in the doorway. It seemed there was someone there, but Soobin couldn't see the person right from his spot. Yeonjun continued, “This man has fists of </span>
  <em>
    <span>steel- </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he punched me in the stomach - I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>every </span>
  </em>
  <span>right to be complaining right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A foreign voice - although slightly familiar - spoke from the doorway,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry- I thought you were our - fuck, I thought you were a member of our clan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would punch a clan member this way? Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! They’d usually duck or dodge, and we do it for reflex training. Look, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry- I could take you to the nurse-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin walked forward and into the space between Yeonjun and the doorway to view the apologizing assailant better. The man was shorter than he was, and from his large eyes he looked innocent and admittedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> cute, but down the broad shoulders and one of the large biceps were tattoos scattered around, and on his fingers, a set of old brass knuckles. Soobin recognized the shorter man as Jungkook, one of their seniors - and he was a genuinely nice guy, although slightly reserved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook looked up to Soobin’s height with doe eyes shining in apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My bad - I mean, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun mumbled under his breath,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Saying sorry isn't going to take the pain away." Soobin nudged the demon in the side, successfully shutting him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You guys are already here?” Jimin’s voice called out from somewhere in the space after the doorway, and his image soon popped out from behind Jungkook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. We can get class started. Come in - Jungkookie, move out of the way - yup, you can come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin pulled the still profusely apologizing Jungkook out of the way, and the four boys walked into the large space, with Yeonjun limping in after them. Suddenly, everywhere shined a natural bright, and a calm breeze cooled their arms. The air was fresh, and with a quick glance above, Soobin realized they were outside, and the sun shone above them. If this was the classroom for their combat training, it looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>like a classroom - or even remotely close to a gym. It looked rather similar to a renovated version of their examination ground’s coliseum - there wasn’t a roof or ceiling in sight, just the glare of the large sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were outside alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The locker rooms are that way,” Jimin pointed to a small building that curved along the walls of the space, “and the uniforms are in there too. The others should be arriving soon, and some are already in there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun paid no mind to the sun - or tried to. Considering his mixed bloodline, the sun didn’t do as much damage to him as it would a pureblood vampire, but it could take its toll on him if he spent too much time in its clutches. He looked to Beomgyu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human dragged his feet in his walk to the locker rooms with Yeonjun limping alongside him. Those two looked more like the vampires in the equation here. He understood Yeonjun’s limping, but what was up with Beomgyu? The human suddenly walked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavily </span>
  </em>
  <span>, his eyes downcast and his hands limp by his side as he trudged to the locker room. Just looking at the human made Taehyun feel a little sluggish. He averted his eyes, and walked ahead of the group, opening the door to the relatively short building, allowing the group to enter before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged pleasantries with their seniors - Taehyung and Hoseok were also changing in the room, and Taehyun’s eyes flitted to the vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hoseok hyung?” Taehyun asked in surprise, whilst he stuck his backpack into one of the tall lockers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hoseok pulled his loose shirt on, looking at Taehyun from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun wondered how the vampire was even able to stand at that moment, and like Hoseok had read his thoughts, he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t worry about me, I can handle the sun to a certain extent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t vampires roast - or something - in the sun?” Hueningkai piped in, after putting on a matching oversized shirt and basketball shorts. The youngest had changed into the uniform very quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of their seniors - Taehyung - came up behind the vampire, patting him on the shoulder as he looked Hueningkai in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His deep voice spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hobi hyung would be ash by now if that were the case. He loves the sun an </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhuman</span>
  </em>
  <span> amount.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, good thing I’m not human." Hoseok jested. "And yeah - it does takes a lot of energy and blood to get to this level, but with enough exposure and training, your skin kind of adapts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded, making an ‘o’ with his mouth as he pulled the uniform out of his own locker, taking off his school uniform and trading it for the large outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can meet us outside, we are heading out.” Hoseok and Taehyung - the only other two in the room aside from their group of five, walked out the door side by side, their hands in the pockets of their respective large shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun, from where he stood at his locker, hissed while looking at his abdomen,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, there’s a fucking bruise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun slid his baggy shirt down, and walked out the door. The other two - Soobin and Hueningkai, followed out the door, Hueningkai cooing at the demon, feigning apology to soothe him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun replaced his school pants for the training basketball shorts, and turned around to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But on the bench nearest to his locker in the locker room sat Beomgyu, his head hung low and his shirt half unbuttoned, backpack on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun curiously leaned down to Beomgyu's level, and tapped the human on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you good?”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It felt very much like déjà-vu, when Taehyun spoke to him, asking him about his well-being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu lifted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” All he knew was he was hot</span>
  <em>
    <span> - again</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and thinking about going out in the sun wasn’t helping matters either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked his heavy eyes open, and Taehyun was leaned over him, his face twisted in deep thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu smiled - well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pull off a smile, as his lips felt just as heavy upon his face as his head did his neck at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun ignored his comment, and the redhead's face seemed to gravitate closer to his own. Taehyun had taken a seat opposite Beomgyu upon the bench.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An apprehensive look was in Taehyun's eyes as he leaned his hand forward, hovering it just in front of Beomgyu’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel the heat radiating off your skin. You don’t seem-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu let his head fall into the palm that was hovering over his face. Taehyun was just as cool as he had dreamt him to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the coolness was short lived, as Taehyun’s hand jolted away from him and to his side, and leaving Beomgyu’s head to the will of gravity, he landed right onto Taehyun’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Taehyun’s chest rumbled with vibration as he spoke. Beomgyu hummed. Even through Taehyun’s shirt, he could feel the cool on the vampire's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there were hands on his shoulder, pushing him away from the source of cold, and within the slits of space his eyes provided him he saw Taehyun speak,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you need medical attention. This heat isn’t normal, even for a human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stood, and Beomgyu watched as the redhead walked to the door, exiting it. He suddenly felt empty, and restless, he didn’t know what to do. It seemed Taehyun was right. Even he could feel the heat of his body radiating out into the space, making the place an uncomfortable hot. He could feel the beginnings of a sticky sweat upon his skin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a monosyllabic sob as he tried to stand, but his legs felt too heavy for that. He now regretted rejecting Hueningkai’s help-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slammed open. Taehyun stood, holding it, his face questioning as he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you coming? Can’t you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu shook his head. He bet he looked pathetic to the redhead. He didn’t mind it much though, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> done a lot worse in Taehyun’s presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A lot worse like-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu gasped - his eyes shooting wide and his body unceremoniously reeling onto the bench as a new wave of heat hit him - this one different, this one gone down </span>
  <em>
    <span>south </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit- what’s wrong </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He heard Taehyun say somewhere within the echoes of his mind, but he was too preoccupied with the feeling in his pants to reply. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It fucking hurts. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, but it seemed he had said it aloud, as he heard Taehyun again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun's and was on his shoulder, shaking him as he spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What hurts? Come on, speak to me- just-" There was an exasperated sigh, then, "fuck it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of Taehyun’s hands was now below Beomgyu's knees, and the other supporting his back as he felt himself rise in the air - Taehyun was probably carrying him. Beomgyu moved to loosely wrap his heavy hands around the redhead’s cool neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re seriously burning up, what the fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel nice.” Beomgyu mumbled, and snuggled his face further into Taehyun's chest as the redhead went out into the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was now bombarded with a barrage of different voices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, what’s up with Beomgyu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look too good-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun, “Do you know where he can get medical attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of the way-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then a hand was upon the back of his neck. Beomgyu whimpered at the foreign touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun started,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you sound like you know what is up with him, so can you take him? He’s too fucking hot and my skin honestly </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> need the added heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t think we can. He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>glued</span>
  </em>
  <span> to you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking take him.” There was a suffocating silence. Taehyun added, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone sighed. “Alright.” Beomgyu snuggled closer into Taehyun’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were a different set of hands added beneath him, and as Taehyun’s cool hands lost contact with him, Beomgyu couldn’t help the tiny whine. He had been able to ignore the heat of his body to some level while he was embraced in the vampire’s cool body, but now-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat surged through him, and down to his very core it coiled, then up again it resurfaced, having him nearly keeling over in the foreign arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'It hurts' </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Was all he could think - well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the occasional flash of Taehyun’s name and face in his head, Beomgyu believed he was near death. The heat was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he felt like he was dissolving - and the problem beneath the fabric of his school uniform did not help matters either, Beomgyu just wanted to go back into Taehyun’s arms. It was nice and cool in there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>plus,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could ignore his surroundings - and his body - while in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat felt like it did this morning, minus the loopy ear-space he had been in at that time. He was able to hear and distinguish voices just fine, it was too bad he couldn’t do anything to respond to them. The heat took away most of his important mobility - including the movement in his brain and lips, it all just felt like </span>
  <em>
    <span>mush</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just - fuck! He slapped me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take him, Taehyun. He was doing fine with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, please. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beomgyu’s mind came alive at the suggestion, profusely pleading to be in the vampire’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu whined, loud and clear. He didn’t much care for the audience around him at that moment, and regardless of how pathetic it seemed, he really wanted Taehyun’s arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is that really all you want though?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s head had then proceeded to conjure up a </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangely </span>
  </em>
  <span>vivid image of him naked on top of an equally undressed Taehyun, lips moving against the vampire’s in a slow rhythm, hips rolling in a sinful manner against the redhead’s - Beomgyu’s mouth watered. He felt his blood join the heat in a ride down south, his cock starting to grow </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable beneath the tight school uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god - why is he moving like that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hiccuped on a wanton sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun, fucking take him already. We - you </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, are leaving, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent, so silent Beomgyu could hear his pants for air loud and clear. Then the familiar cold had embraced him, lifting him up and out of the foreign arms. Beomgyu threw his arms around the vampire’s neck, burying his face in Taehyun’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, to the nurse’s office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu tried with all his remaining consciousness to resist the urge to rub his lower body all over Taehyun’s torso.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. XV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jimin clapped his hands on beats of two as Taehyun exited the grounds with Beomgyu in arms, gathering everyone’s attention, and fixing it onto him. Nobody knew what else to do, so they turned their eyes onto Jimin, twisting their gait to bring it towards the senior. They had formed a semicircle around the shorter man, waiting for him to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put this past happening behind us - I’m sure they’ll come back all right, but class still needs to go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was about an hour and a half left in this period. Yeonjun sighed. He would wait around for the teacher. The longer their coach took, the better. He was not feeling motivated enough for combat training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the plan for today’s class is,” Yeonjun’s head snapped up to Jimin’s face in surprise. Why was Jimin taking the initiative to lead? Was their teacher </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>much of a slacker to put a student up to leading a class? Yeonjun scoffed. Now he wanted to see his teacher, maybe give said teacher a piece of his mind on what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be a teacher-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be sparring three on four- since Namjoon and Jin have taken an unexpected leave from class, and Yoongi is busy ushering Taehyun and Beomgyu to the nurse. The two that skipped will be talking to me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s face turned down in confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is all of this? And three on four? How is that fair at all?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin stretched out an expectant palm before them, and Taehyung - in a practiced manner, moved to put a clipboard in it. Their senior held the clipboard at the front, his head turned downwards in concentration as he used the pen on it, ticking something off. He handed the clipboard back to Taehyung - who hastily ran to put it in the locker room, and Jimin clasped his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teams are assigned - Jungkook-” Hearing his name, Jungkook piped up, looking at Jimin in enthusiasm. “ You’re on their team.” Jimin pointed a finger towards Yeonjun’s group - where Hueningkai and Soobin stood on either side of him. Yeonjun narrowed his eyes at Jimin. At least </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>had the advantage number wise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be with Taehyung and Hobi hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook joined them with a wide smile,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be with you today! Can I know how you guys fight so I can tailor my skills to fit yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun blinked. He supposed he was better at hand to hand combat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enhanced close combat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun didn’t know whether to call his style hand to hand combat or </span>
  <em>
    <span>claw </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hand </span>
  </em>
  <span>combat-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai, “Medium ranged- uh… magic? I guess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook turned his expectant gaze towards Yeonjun. Yeonjun didn’t know what to call his style of combat, so he said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I use my claws to fight.” Yeonjun looked for something else to add to his description to make himself look slightly more interesting. He continued, “And occasionally my wings help too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jungkook nodded. “Well, I’m a smith. Maybe I could help you guys with close combat, or-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough strategizing - time won’t wait for us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s eyebrows shot up in surprise as he turned his attention onto the leading senior. Behind Jimin - and seemingly attached to his back, waving between the open space in his legs, was a long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dark</span>
  </em>
  <span> wire-like tail, a spade shaped tip on its end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>incubus. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That would explain Yeonjun's aversion to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jimin was supposed to fight, and incubi did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight. They were at the bottom of the pyramid when it came to strength - the only things they were known for was feeding upon desire, and long nights of indulgent and bizarre parties. Because of their erratic and eccentric lifestyles, incubi were banned from palace grounds. He had only ever learnt about them in books of history. But it remained a fact that they were absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>losers </span>
  </em>
  <span>at fighting, so Yeonjun was put at ease. Maybe he could show Jimin what he was made of. He wasn’t so sure about Taehyung and Hoseok either - Hoseok looked too </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a good fighter, and Taehyung looked like he’d rather be doing anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun smirked to himself. This would be a piece of cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"On your marks-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun extended his claws.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun learnt that looks were quite deceiving, as Hoseok was a menace in close combat, and Taehyung was a shapeshifter, equally great at what he could do. But Jimin remained the most mind-boggling part of his day, as the incubus was - hands down, the best fighter on the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin laughed melodically as Yeonjun struggled to dodge a balanced kick. Jungkook came up behind the giggling senior, holding a spiked bludgeon up in an attempt to attack Jimin from behind. Yeonjun’s bruise from earlier that day seemed to throb on his abdomen. He hoped Jungkook wouldn’t mistakenly bash Jimin’s head in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The attempt to do so remained only that - an attempt, as Jimin promptly turned around, holding the bludgeon by its spine, and lifting a heavy boot to kick Jungkook square in the chest. Jungkook flew backwards due to the impact, landing with a hollow thud to the ground, the bludgeon heavily falling by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun gulped. Now it was just him. Jimin gracefully put his foot to the ground. Yeonjun noted that in the glint of the sun, his senior looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>strangely </span>
  </em>
  <span>angelic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you give up already?” Jimin was standing in front of him, his arms crossed with his head cocked to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then where’s the battle spirit? You saw Jungkook - there’s no way you would be able to fight me like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s arms were limp by his side. He wasn’t much in the mood for fighting anymore - Jimin was quite the opponent to have on the first day of school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or is it the tail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun snapped out of his thoughts. Confused, he voiced,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so unwilling to talk to me? I know maybe because of my background, demons like you - well, demons of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>status, would look down on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun pursed his lips. He didn’t want to offend Jimin, and although he probably already had, those times, he was just following his instincts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin continued, “Although that part is understandable, you should at least channel the energy of your dislike for my kind into your fighting. Right now, you look like you would get into a fight with a fly, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>lose </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun gulped, keeping his eyes trained on the shorter, but authoritative man. Jimin was more than a little scary. He looked to his left for Hueningkai. He seemed to be doing okay, he was paired against Taehyung - who kept shifting into different animals, dodging and trying to land attacks on the nymph. On the other side, Soobin and Hoseok were caught in a fast exchange of fists and feet. Yeonjun’s eyes hurt just looking at the speed they fought at. Everyone seemed to be holding their own. He guessed he should sit up too, maybe abandon the laziness that clouded his will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine then." Yeonjun started, "I’ll spar with you, and not lose. How about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin smiled, a sliver of passion igniting in his eyes as he did so. The incubus balled his fists.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun sat in the medical room. He was told to wait there, something about soothing Beomgyu’s hormones. But Beomgyu did not make his job easy, as the human was strapped to what looked like a relatively comfortable bed, practically cuffed to that space of the room - which meant he couldn’t use any of his limbs, a solution to which he had in resorting to his only other weapon, his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun averted his eyes from the whining mess. Beomgyu looked rather concupiscent while strapped to the bed, his hips lifting to the air as he desperately called out for him. Taehyun didn’t know what to do. Beomgyu looked beyond wrecked every time Taehyun spared him a glance, and the human wouldn’t stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>grinding </span>
  </em>
  <span>into the air. Taehyun, embarrassed, kept his eyes low, and upon his twiddling fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, hmm- Taehyun, </span>
  <b>
    <em>please</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>- </span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taehyun almost felt like crying. What was he supposed to do in a situation like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>? His eyes didn’t know where to look, and every time Beomgyu would say his name, out of reflex, he would lift his gaze - then promptly drop it. Beomgyu seemed to have performed every version of </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>obscene movements before Taehyun’s eyes. The redhead felt like he was invading upon something very private. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Taehyun almost jumped for joy. In came the nurse - a stout woman with soft features, with a clipboard in hand, Yoongi following in after her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Kang Taehyun?” The nurse called out, and Taehyun raised his hand, indicating he was in fact there, and he had not yet run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi Beomgyu?” The human did not answer, only hiccuping upon wanton sobs as he tried to free his hands from their constraints, his back arching off the bed. Even in the presence of strangers, Beomgyu had kept at his erotic display. Now Taehyun was genuinely worried. What had happened to the even-tempered - and sometimes very annoying - Beomgyu he had come to know and tolerate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s him.” Yoongi spoke for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>occupied </span>
  </em>
  <span>human, and the nurse nodded, satisfied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Taehyun dear,” Taehyun tried to smile in response, but his face was stiff. He believed the smile came out as a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a shame Beomgyu won't be able to converse with us now, but I still think it’s important that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> be aware of the situation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse gestured the clipboard towards Yoongi,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoongi here has told me of what happened to you two, and your backstory, and although we don’t have much solid basis to go off of, we are pretty sure what Beomgyu is experiencing is an influx of hormones from the bite of a vampire. But we had taken a blood sample - with parental consent, of course - and it seems there is a whole concoction of genes inside Beomgyu. We don’t know how he is going to cope with the heat because of all those different and added factors, but for now, we recommend he stay away from medicine, and he either be isolated to ride out the heat for a few days - or he does so with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyebrows shot upwards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course, doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn’t something you are obligated to do. You might just have to deal with the results of an increased libido or clinginess - maybe both - on Beomgyu’s part, whilst living in the dorm with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun slightly relaxed. Maybe he could get away with rooming with Hueningkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse continued, “You are a clan of five. However, for the time being, you will have to talk to them on the arrangements you’d make to accommodate Beomgyu’s heat. And throughout his time isolated, I’d advise you to stay in his general vicinity - when in heat, people are more sensitive to the whereabouts of their sire, and to some extent, it soothes them, calms them down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi calmly started, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a joint responsibility. I know it may seem like a lot, but it's something you two brought upon yourselves. It may seem like he’s getting the short end of the stick now, but the worst is yet to come-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun tensed, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What Yoongi means to say,” The nurse interrupted, “is that you will both have to compromise in order to satisfy both of your needs - even you will have to, when the time comes. It's a natural thing, and although unprecedented, I believe you two can live with it.” The nurse gave Taehyun a pat on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave him a sweet smile, “Do you want to leave him here to rest or take him to the dorm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Beomgyu drawled, “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>-take </span>
  </em>
  <span>me, please-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun awkwardly averted his eyes. He didn’t think he could handle horny Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, as if to test a theory, a thought he had, he stood, tentatively walking forward, and reaching out to the writhing human. Beomgyu eagerly followed the movement of his hand with his eyes. Without touching the skin, Taehyun brushed Beomgyu’s hair away from his hot forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu whimpered upon the bed, his head pushing upwards, trying to push his skin onto Taehyun’s palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun placed his cool hand on Beomgyu’s forehead, heeding the human’s silent cry for skinship - and he almost believed he heard steam escape Beomgyu’s skin from the rapid change in temperature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aside from that, Beomgyu had visibly calmed down, body completely ceasing the wanton movement, his arms laid still by his side, and his chest steadily and visibly rising and falling with heavy breaths. Beomgyu’s eyes peacefully fluttered shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stared at the human’s face, almost lost in a trance. Beomgyu’s eyelashes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>insanely </span>
  </em>
  <span>long, and in rest, they brushed the skin of his soft cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun looked to the nurse, his hand still upon Beomgyu’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think," Taehyun spared a glance to Beomgyu's face. "I can take him.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The nurse saw him out the door, a sympathetic smile on her face. After he was given the material he would study in the afternoon, he set out to the dorm, with Beomgyu in his back. He would have to stay with the human for a while, it seemed, and Taehyun </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>take responsibility for it. After all, without him being in the equation, none of this would have happened to Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His backpack was still in the locker room of the training grounds, he realized, as he arrived at the door to the dorm. He would send Yeonjun a text to help him get it back after class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He juggled Beomgyu’s weight on his back, moving to open the heavy doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, a sudden pain was where Beomgyu’s face was supposed to be pressed on his shoulder, like a bone digging into his muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun hissed,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s deep voice was near his ears as he drawled,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. T’was my chin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re awake now?” Taehyun entered the space, shutting the door behind him. He hoped Beomgyu had recovered from his uh- horniness. ”Can you stand?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun felt Beomgyu shake his head on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, trudging to the room they shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to place Beomgyu on the bed, bending his back so the human could fall to the mattress easily and without sustaining any injuries, but Beomgyu’s grip on his neck had only tightened, securing his spot upon Taehyun’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Taehyun asked as he removed a hand from where it supported Beomgyu’s thigh, and grabbed for the arms at his neck. ”Let go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Beomgyu frantically shook his head, tightening his hold on Taehyun’s neck, nearly cutting off his air flow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun gave up, and stood to his full height, securing Beomgyu on his back. There was no way he was going to walk around all day with the human on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released his hold on Beomgyu’s legs, hoping they would drop to the floor, but Beomgyu quickly moved to wrap his limbs around Taehyun, barring the redhead from making any movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun, exasperatedly said,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I’m not leaving you or anything, you can detach yourself from me now-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu loudly whined in his ears, “But you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu continued, quietly, “And your temperature helps distract me from mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed. “But that doesn’t mean you have to stay on my back the whole time, you know - you aren’t as light as you think you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was actually not too heavy, but the constant weight he had on Taehyun was beginning to put a strain on his back. Taehyun supposed he was getting old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped at the legs around his hips, silently telling them to let go of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu relented with a huff, dropping his feet to the ground, his arms still pulling their weight around Taehyun’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>stand after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I just didn’t want to.” Beomgyu paused, then continued, “Because you’d leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun shook his head, and pried the hands off his neck, turning around to view Beomgyu’s face. The human was pouting up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving, or going anywhere. I have all my assignments for the rest of today, so there’s no excuse for me to go back to school. Yeonjun hyung will bring my backpack back home, so relax,” Taehyun gently flicked a finger on Beomgyu’s forehead, repeating for emphasis, “I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu looked up at him, and silently nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was upon the ground, Jimin’s boot heavy upon his chest. He hadn’t lasted ten minutes with the senior, and the whole time, Yeonjun could tell Jimin wasn’t taking him seriously. He wondered if this was the case with all the others as well, or if he was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>horrible at fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin narrowed his eyes in thought, his boot still grinding its weight into Yeonjun’s chest. “This won’t do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The senior lifted his heavy boot off of Yeonjun, and clapped his hands to gain everyone’s attention. Yeonjun breathed a sigh of relief as he struggled to stand, dusting off his shirt as he did so. He probably had a few thousand more bruises to add to the one he had earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people had soon gathered around Jimin - well, everyone except Soobin and Hueningkai, who still slowly dragged their feet in a heavy walk towards the leader. Yeonjun was glad he wasn’t the only one exhausted past his limits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hurry up!” Jimin yelled to the sluggish students, “You’re not going to make it to the finals at this rate!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They did end up making it there - not without struggle, but just in time for Jimin to continue speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we should change our approach to this exercise.” Jimin swept his eyes along the row of tired bodies. “Frankly speaking, you three are nowhere near able to inflict </span>
  <em>
    <span>minor </span>
  </em>
  <span>injuries on us, and we simply don’t have the time to teach you individually - plus, focusing on one on one combat might stunt your growth as a team more than it would help it, so-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun held his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you spar with one another!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun sighed in defeat. He was sore, and far from able to hold his own in </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be dueling each other one on one first - for bouts around ten minutes each, then we’ll go at it with you three for team combat - don’t give me those faces, come on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun lifted his eyes to the senior, turning his pout into a frown. He was not looking forward to this at all.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun waddled to the kitchen, the hands around his waist barring him from doing so any faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung,” Taehyun started, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued, “Do you want to eat or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’fine right here.” Taehyun felt Beomgyu nuzzle into his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed. He felt more like an air conditioner to the human. And, Beomgyu’s temperature was beginning to affect his performance as well - he was getting a little sluggish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m not going to remain cool forever.”</span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah,” Beomgyu paused, deeply inhaling against Taehyun’s shirt. “but you’re cool </span><em><span>now</span></em><span>.” Beomgyu moved his arms further up Taehyun’s abdomen. Maybe Taehyun slightly missed the horny Beomgyu, the Beomgyu that was strapped to the bed, unable to cling to him. He missed </span><em><span>his</span></em> <em><span>own</span></em><span> body heat.</span></p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t fix anything up for you like this. You need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu tightened his hold around Taehyun’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun, fed up, turned around in Beomgyu’s arms, prying them away from his waist. He led the pouting brunet by the wrist, sitting him down on a bar stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Taehyun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun refused. “No </span>
  <em>
    <span>buts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you need to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu bashfully averted his eyes from Taehyun’s, his face reddening as he pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it gets hot without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s cute,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but despite his endearment, Taehyun scoffed to himself. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beomgyu was playing innocent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun deadpanned. “Use an ice pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun turned around - not before motioning for Beomgyu to stay put - to fetch the ice pack from the freezer, and sliding it to the sulking human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved a finger in warning to the human. “If you leave your seat, forget about touching me ever again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu scowled, grabbing for the iced pack. Taehyun turned around, accomplished, trying to get started on some food for Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung, you’re acting </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> childish right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would too, if you were forced to fight against your enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai raised an eyebrow. They had been allowed a small rest, Jimin giving in to their pleading gestures and puppy eyes. Now they had a little more energy in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enemy, huh.” He turned his lips up in an amused smile. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. I hate Soobin-” Hueningkai laughed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>-and</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he hates me too. It’s mutual. I dislike him so much I don’t want to fight him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Hueningkai looked at him incredulously, “Who are you trying to convince?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun narrowed his eyes. Hueningkai didn’t seem to believe him. Although he hadn’t much wanted to fight earlier today, he suddenly felt motivated to. He would show them, he would show them </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin blew his whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are all participants ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun gave a signal thumb, holding it up from his spot in the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin did the same from his spot opposite Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On your marks-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun readied his fists. Soobin spread his legs - one before another, crouching low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Get set,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin made eye contact with Yeonjun, his chest moving as he steadily breathed. Yeonjun fixed his expression in a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin blew the whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin lunged for him, his legs pushing him across the field. It seemed even after a bout with Hueningkai, Soobin still had a lot of energy in him. However, Yeonjun did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not - </span>
  </em>
  <span>even after the little rest he had gotten, and he dodged respectively, trying to spend the least energy he could as he quickly put his hands to the ground in support, lifting his legs high into the air as he attempted to kick the elf high up from below. But it seemed Soobin had read his actions, as in the corner of his vision, Yeonjun saw the elf turn around, and grab for his foot, throwing him off balance as he was flung through the air and onto the ground beside him with an unceremonious </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winded, Yeonjun struggled to catch his breath, and his eyes stung as he blinked them open to the sun - but regardless of the fact, he quickly put his arms behind him, and pushed off his feet, back into his battle stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, blinking the colour spots out of his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark silhouette of Soobin swinging for him gradually came into focus. Yeonjun yelped in surprise as the fist speedily approached his face, barely managing to duck below in time. Soobin spoke up as he twisted in his gait, rotating his feet and body to direct his next swing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin did not land that swing - again, by a hair’s breadth. “Yeonjun hyung-” Soobin’s foot slid against the ground, aiming to sweep Yeonjun off balance. Yeonjun shifted his weight to his arms, lifting his body up into a handstand via his aching upper body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re going to be able to keep up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun winced. His left shoulder had taken on a dull throb, and his abdomen was still sore from earlier. He got up to his feet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin continued, crouching low as he wildly swung his limbs for Yeonjun’s feet, his legs flexibly stretching out over a wide expanse of land, hovering over the ground as his upper body guided him in executing several consecutive floor sweeps. Yeonjun tried to dance around his surroundings to dodge the elf’s stunts, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jimin-sunbaenim is </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the coach,” Soobin had caught hold of Yeonjun’s ankle. Yeonjun cursed beneath his breath as the elf dragged him by his foot, and onto the ground. Yeonjun let his head fall back to the grass with a thud. He was beyond exhausted already, and wasn’t sure if he could keep fighting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin stood over Yeonjun’s floored body, the elf’s heart visibly pounding against the loose shirt he wore, and his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. “Isn’t he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin blew the whistle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good job, boys.” Hueningkai was laughing in their direction beside the senior, clapping his hands alongside their small group of spectators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin approached them as Soobin stepped away from Yeonjun, the incubus holding out a hand before the floored demon. “At least for now.” Yeonjun hesitantly reached for the hand outstretched before him, allowing the senior to pull him upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you off the hook for team practice today. Wouldn’t want you to collapse before school ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun cursed. He had lunch the following block, but after that, he still had one more class to attend. School was fucking hard.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Perhaps the schedule they were given was a little tough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bang Si-Hyuk kicked his head back as he laughed, his palms to his stomach as the hearty sound filled the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we baby them now, how are they going to cope when given </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> assignments?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon nodded in understanding, shrugging his shoulders as he did so. He supposed the principal did have a point. Expeditions and assignments were on an entirely different level from the training they went through at school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin spoke from his seat beside Namjoon,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think they’re ready for their first one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal gave them an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want them dead, maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin quickly added, “What if it’s a joint one?" The principal gave a look of unbridled skepticism. Jin tried again, "Hear me out- our clan and theirs, maybe do something like a rehearsal? So they aren’t stumped when given their own clan assignments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The principal turned his head up in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might not be a bad idea.” He slowly nodded. “I’ll look into it.”</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. XVI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Now as he stood still, battling with his lock for access to his items, it clicked in just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> much he was hurting from the training earlier that day. They had had their last official period of classes already, and given the last block to do as he pleased, he settled in favour of an option that would allow his legs, arms and brain rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun shut his locker with a sigh, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey </span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun tiredly sighed, looking up at the energetic nymph beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huening, I do love you-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really </span>
  </em>
  <span>?” The nymph, in dramatics, opened his eyes wide. “So you can feel emotions other than annoyance or indignance-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need to go to sleep.” Yeonjun continued, allowing his feet to carry him out of the school building and into the entrance of the dormitory just across it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understandable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai still followed closely behind him. Yeonjun assumed the youngest was also on his way to the dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s mind flitted to their elven roommate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Soobin doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai looked up in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He told me he was taking classes on clan dynamics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pause. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also said you shouldn’t miss him too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun rolled his eyes, bringing out his own copy of the key from his bag, quietly inserting it, and pushing the door to their dorm open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was warm, and smelled like food. As if on cue, Yeonjun’s stomach growled. He remembered skipping lunch. He was pretty hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai walked in after him, shutting the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Beomgyu loudly and childishly whined from somewhere within the dorm. As Yeonjun took off his shoes, he was grateful the human seemed to be in better health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s voice spoke in mock annoyance, “Is this another of your pickup lines?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence. Yeonjun dropped his bag by the doorway, arranging his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Taehyun’s voice spoke, “Come here. Before I change my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun wondered what they were up to. Taehyun and Beomgyu - in the past few days, well, actually, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>their history of acquaintance, never seemed to click on that friendship button. And while he shushed the voice in his head that called him out for hypocrisy, he hoped they were doing fine together and on their own. Yoongi had told them they would be alone together-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun walked into the open space, and upon his entrance, his jaw fell downwards, leaving his mouth agape. His eyes widely searched the image before him in disbelief, his hands limp by his sides as his tired brain struggled to comprehend the sight before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun and Beomgyu were standing in the far corner of the kitchen - which explains why Yeonjun couldn’t see them when he got into the house - and were both engaging in what looked like a very mutually </span>
  <em>
    <span>consensual </span>
  </em>
  <span>hug. Beomgyu was in a loose t-shirt an a pair of shorts, Taehyun in his tank top and track pants - the two of them pressed chest to chest, attached together in every way possible, their arms around each other as Beomgyu nuzzled into Taehyun’s neck, releasing a satisfied hum. Yeonjun thought they looked-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awfully domestic, isn’t this?” Hueningkai emerged out of the genkan, crossing his arms over his chest as he too took in the sight before him with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun and Beomgyu sprung apart, startled - they hadn’t even noticed the turn of the doorknob, or Hueningkai’s voice from down the hallway. Yeonjun scoffed in disbelief. They were probably very invested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had been doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re back.” Taehyun commented, lending the arrivals an awkward smile as he turned his body around to face the stove, his hands working a spatula within a pan. Beomgyu gave them a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Welcome back.” Beomgyu greeted. Yeonjun’s eyes followed Beomgyu’s movements as the human removed his eyes from them, and walked back on over to Taehyun’s busy body, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s slender waist from behind, pressing his cheek against Taehyun’s back. Taehyun visibly tensed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun just watched in wonder as the redhead opened his mouth to speak,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get burnt by the stove that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu lazily slurred,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’okay. You’ll cool me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does that make any sense?” Taehyun asked, quietly chuckling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chuckling </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yeonjun looked around in disbelief. This was a whole new world Yeonjun had stumbled upon, and afraid to break it by its fragile foundation, the demon refused to comment on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked to Hueningkai in question. The youngest silently shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. Yeonjun spared the cuddling two another suspecting glance, before he hesitantly trudged away to his bedroom, looking for a tv show to put on while he slept. His hunger could wait a bit. Strangely enough, the demon felt like he was third wheeling, and he found that he disliked that feeling just a tad bit more than he did Soobin. He wondered what had changed between Taehyun and Beomgyu.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried I would get lost, or maybe I misread the texts you sent me a few days ago.” Soobin awkwardly laughed, scratching at the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled in an endeared manner, gesturing for Soobin to follow him as he walked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all good. Happens to the best of us. I know I get lost on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>daily </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin quietly followed beside his senior, his arms folded in front of him with his books in hand, and Taehyun's backpack weighing along with his own upon his shoulders. He was back in his school uniform, the smart blazer and tight school pants leaving little room for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Jimin didn’t go too hard on combat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on your definition of ‘too hard’.” Soobin joked, putting light into the atmosphere. They walked through the now busy hallways, crowded with different races and species of creatures, all going about their way, trying to get through school or out of it. Soobin sighed on a laugh. “Well I am exhausted, and so is everyone else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon worriedly spoke, “Should we have rescheduled the Q&amp;A session? I know school gets very hard-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin quickly shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no. It's no problem. I did come because I was curious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you insist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With Soobin’s confirmation that again - he was not yet too exhausted to learn, Namjoon started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I never had anyone to teach me about this stuff, but being a clan leader </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>school was not too difficult, but outside of school-” Namjoon visibly cringed, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon continued, “Our team was horrible on our first expedition-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expedition?” Soobin asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Monthly assessments we get in school to solve a problem outside of it while we get graded. They’re horrible, and honestly, a lot of work, especially so if you’re a leader. Do you five have an established leader yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin shook his head, turning his body to follow Namjoon as he made a turn into another hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as I was saying, our team was pretty bad, members would break out in disagreements during dire situations. And being the leader, everyone would come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>for validation or for answers. It was horrible, I was either pitted against one member of the clan or the other, and I wasn’t allowed to be prejudiced- long story short, at first, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. I would cry every night because I was scared of failing school, or of disappointing a member or a few, or just being inadequate as a leader. It was a lot to be bombarded with at such an awkward age - stuck between adulthood and teenage years, and leadership - especially in situations like those, wasn’t easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin nodded, signing that he was following Namjoon’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But things eventually looked up for us- the members began to see the other sides of their arguments, and now we barely yell at each other, except when some people are being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>loud overnight-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin flushed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we broke a few records, and here we are now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin nodded, dumbfounded. If he was going by the small compliment the others had paid him during the exam, he was apparently suitable to lead. But Soobin didn't want that, or think that way either. He just wanted to go by school like a normal student would. But then again, he was no normal student, and he wasn’t in a normal school either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t have to feel pressured for now. Of course, pressure drives us to get things done, but if you push too hard, you could end up hurting yourself more than you bargained for. Being a clan leader is knowing both your limits and the limits of your members,” They came to a stop. Soobin was suddenly aware that they were at the door to his dormitory. He hadn’t even noticed the time go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon continued, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it is putting those together and to their best use where they apply, determining where it would create the most harmony. Again, you don’t have to feel pressured to do things by the book, just work out what works best for your teammates and for you, also, you should learn to take a break when you need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin took in a heavy breath. Namjoon was talking to him like he was already established as the leader. Soobin had mixed feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be going. Decide amongst yourselves on a leader, but personally, if you wanted my two cents, I’d say you are perfectly fit for the job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon waved as he made his way down the hallway. Soobin returned the gesture, turning to knock on the large wooden door to summon one of his friends to open up for him. His hands were full and his legs ached. He couldn’t go any further, or go through the effort of  dropping his books to the ground to rummage through his backpack for his keys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Soobin hyung-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai opened up for him with a large smile, and noticing his crowded hands, the youngest reached for the books in his arms, taking off some of the load on Soobin’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Soobin tiredly said, entering the house, and shutting the door behind him. It was good to be home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai started, “You won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe</span>
  </em>
  <span> what happened today-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin lifted his head up to Hueningkai in interest, his arms dropping the weight of his bag and Taehyun’s one by one to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened? Did something happen at school?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Beomgyu hyung and Taehyun are-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai’s eye twitched. Soobin’s mind, now worried, went into overdrive. Did they fight? Did they have a fallout? Did one of them kill the other-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I can’t even say it. It’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is?” Soobin took of his shoes with his feet, looking up at Huening in question. He wished the youngest would speak already, his mind was coming up with various strange and worrisome possibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they’ve been acting all weird together, and they’re so domestic it hurts-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Domestic? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-to watch. They cuddle at every opportunity- like, I can’t even go into their room without seeing them draped over one another and I hate it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cuddling?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Soobin would have laughed, had he the energy for it. He walked out into the kitchen, opening the fridge to search for a snack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure they aren’t like, choking each other or something?” Soobin asked Hueningkai, doubting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai animatedly shook his head. Soobin grabbed a tub of ice cream front he freezer, sitting on the nearest tall stool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. They- like- </span>
  <b>
    <em>ugh </em>
  </b>
  <span>it is so sickeningly sweet to watch them, I kind of miss them disliking each other's general presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai sat on a bar stool beside Soobin, pulling at his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soobin hyung, just promise me one thing-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin raised his eyebrows at his dramatic friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay in the singles club. I don’t think I could handle another of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those </span>
  </em>
  <span>two.” Soobin chuckled, patting Hueningkai’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed. He was stuck in place on the bed due to Beomgyu’s arms tight around him, in one position, and unable to move. Yes, he had intended to take responsibility for his actions, but not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun groaned, “Isn’t this enough?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun rolled his eyes. Beomgyu had been attached to his left side for about an hour now, and Taehyun felt it a wonder that he had not yet collapsed from the heat Beomgyu was pouring into him. Really, it was like the human had suddenly become a heater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t do well with heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then turn on the air conditioner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sighed, pinning his eyes on the television. It wasn’t like Beomgyu was going to let him do that comfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of heat and quiet, Beomgyu started,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, Taehyun.” Beomgyu’s legs draped over Taehyun’s upon the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really grateful for what you did for me today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun raised a bored eyebrow, eyes still on the tv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you truly were grateful, you would leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s leg tightened around him, pulling him closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>encased </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true.” Beomgyu said. “I’m here </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am grateful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun wasn’t sure how Beomgyu’s statement worked or made sense, but his eyes were now fixed on Beomgyu’s face. He was suddenly so close to him. Taehyun noted that the human’s hair looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And besides,” Taehyun’s eyes flitted between Beomgyu’s moving lips and his hair. “I found out you aren’t as much of an asshole as you let on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now-” Taehyun absentmindedly spoke, reaching out an experimental hand to touch Beomgyu’s hair. His fingers slid through the dark hair like a comb would through finely brushed hair, Beomgyu's hair parting and wrapping around his fingers to accommodate his hand’s movement. Beomgyu’s hair felt just like it looked, smooth and soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like that.” Beomgyu quietly said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun halted in surprise. He hadn’t known why he moved to do such a thing in the first place.</span>
</p><p><span>Beomgyu whined, “</span><em><span>Don’t</span></em> <em><span>stop</span></em><span>.” The human pulled Taehyun’s other hand to his head. Quieter, Beomgyu spoke, “It feels nice.”</span></p><p>
  <span>Taehyun stared at his hands upon Beomgyu's head, unmoving. The pale of his skin looked so alien upon Beomgyu's head, it was sort of fascinating-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun?” Beomgyu looked up at him. Like he was caught doing something wrong, Taehyun quickly averted his eyes, focusing on the resumed movement of his hands instead. He ran the fingers of both his hands through Beomgyu’s hair, the human occasionally humming in satisfaction. He wondered if it felt as nice as Beomgyu let on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hot finger trailed Taehyun’s face. Taehyun didn’t pay it any mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After extended moments of silence, Beomgyu spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have really pretty eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun laughed, remembering how Beomgyu had spoken about his eyes during the entrance exam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the ‘two-toned freak’ thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu abruptly rose on the bed, his elbows supporting his weight as he looked into Taehyun’s eyes. Taehyun kept up his pace, never detaching his fingers from Beomgyu’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t actually mean that- something about you then just really pissed me off is all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun felt his eyes turn up as he amusedly smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stared at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human heavily gulped, his eyes trained on Taehyun’s pretty smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about now?” Taehyun’s voice came out quieter than he would have liked. His hands had slowed their pace, and the sound of people talking on television was suddenly so loud amidst the quiet of the room. Taehyun felt his heartbeat accelerate as Beomgyu didn’t speak, the human only keeping his eyes trained on Taehyun’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think,” Beomgyu licked his lips. “your lips are really pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyes fluttered down from the deep brown of Beomgyu’s eyes to the human’s red lips. Beomgyu also had really pretty lips. Perhaps if he could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door burst open, and Taehyun’s hands halted their movement in Beomgyu’s hair, his eyes snapping to the door to behold their intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, I- was I interrupting </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu spoke from where he was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to Taehyun’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Soobin hyung! no you weren’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin crossed his arms, scrunching up his brows in doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think- well I- okay. I came here to check on you two, but it seems you’re doing fine.” Soobin gave them a lasting look, before he hurriedly walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyes drifted back to the person leaned over him. Beomgyu was looking down at him, eyes still fixed on his face. Taehyun suddenly felt very hot beneath Beomgyu’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Detaching his fingers from Beomgyu's hair, he pushed the human off of him without allowing Beomgyu time to protest. Taehyun ran into the bathroom, locking the door after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked in the mirror. Upon his cheeks was a faint tint of red. Taehyun couldn’t remember the last time he had blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“They looked like they were going to make out.” Soobin admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See!” Hueningkai raised his hands up to the sky in exasperation, allowing his back to bounce back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how- what is going on? They were literally avoiding each other since the start of the week- I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin looked around in confusion. He had thought Hueningkai was exaggerating. The elf had walked into their room on the grounds of checking on them, and when he did, they were leaned over one another in a strangely intimate position, staring at each other, their faces less than an inch apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, Soobin was beyond confused, he just couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>comprehend</span>
  </em>
  <span> how they had gotten so close in the span of a few hours. It seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kai-yah-” Soobin snapped his eyes to the demon that sluggishly made an entrance into the open space, rubbing at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Yeonjun hyung?” Hueningkai answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have anything to eat? I haven’t eaten since-" Yeonjun's voice lowered in annoyance. "why are you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin rolled his eyes, not giving an answer to the question he knew was directed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung," Hueningkai chuckled, "he lives here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever. Soobin-” Soobin lifted his eyes to the demon that called for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you get my text?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin slowly shook his head. He didn’t get any text, well, he hadn’t really been looking at his phone at all during the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even the one about their bags? Taehyun and Beomgyu’s bags? So you didn’t get them from the locker room-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun’s</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Soobin would have picked Beomgyu’s if he saw it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t see Beomgyu’s. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun huffed, and stormed out of the room and through the kitchen. Soobin shrugged. At least he wasn’t getting an earful from the demon-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing over there, Soobin? We need to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin realized he had spoken too soon. Hueningkai gave him a look of pity from his seat.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was late evening. They were walking in the dimly lit hallway in search of Beomgyu's backpack. Leading the search before Soobin was Yeonjun, mumbling incoherent words of hunger and annoyance beneath his breath as his slippers slapped against the tile of the school hallway. Soobin stuck his hands in his pockets, following after the grumpy demon. He didn't know why he was there in the first place, but he was sure complaining would only spark a negative reaction out of Yeonjun. He was still tired, and had no energy to deal with a grumpy and angry demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, he felt strange just following behind the demon, turning hallways and directions where Yeonjun did, just awkwardly and silently trying to get by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I would be a good leader?" Soobin blurted, his brain deciding for him upon a conversation starter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun halted in the hallway, looking back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The hell are you going on about now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin shrugged. Yeonjun scoffed, shaking his head. He kept walking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I spoke to Namjoon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's footsteps came to another halt. Curious eyes turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>won't</span>
  </em>
  <span> say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun narrowed his eyes. Then the demon's face relaxed back into it's bored state, eyes pointedly looking to Soobin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I won't pry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this about your father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's jaw tensed. He turned around, and resumed his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I won't pry. You shouldn't too, and you don't need to know anything about that. Besides, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> has nothing to do with this-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin quickened his pace, catching up just enough to walk by Yeonjun's side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeonjun hyung, it's good to talk to others when you have a problem-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a problem, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> did."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe you don't, but it clearly bothered you that day-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Yeonjun seethed, stopping in the hallway, his eyes narrowed, and an accusing finger pointed to Soobin's chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are so fucking annoying with your overly </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring</span>
  </em>
  <span> attitude, what makes you think you can do anything about my situation, huh? My father is a constant source of stress and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me, yet you won't even let me have </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Yeonjun choked on his words. "You won't even let me fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>run</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin let his head fall to the side, his lips turning down in a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said I could do anything about your situation, Yeonjun hyung." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun's shoulders sagged. He let out a shaky breath as he let his head fall to Soobin's chest from where he stood. Soobin lifted his head to make way for the demon's horns that curved over his skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun let out a sad laugh from where his head was bent upon Soobin's chest,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd make a great leader."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin's breath caught in his throat. Just as he was about to wrap his arms around the demon upon his chest, Yeonjun took a step backwards, his head downcast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just find the stupid backpack already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin saw a drop of liquid hit the tile. Yeonjun was crying. Soobin, again, found himself worrying for Yeonjun's health. He was determined to revisit the topic sometime in the future, but looking at Yeonjun's retreating back, he figured he was satisfied with Yeonjun's answer for now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. XVII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost there! im really sleepy though lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A week? Isn’t that a bit too early?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not in Aphelion point’s opinion. This school is hell bent on maintaining their position at the top, which means the students here have to work </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>harder than the students at other schools.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sucks to be them-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span> them’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>? We are going to be in on this too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the entrance exam is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>compared to the overall weeding out process-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel sort of bad for them, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>just get here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, if anything, we arranged with the head that we’d be there with them. I just don’t know how to deliver this news to their clan- they were pretty worn out after practice-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun spoke, making his presence known as he burst out of their hiding place and into the open space of their training field, where their seven neighbours stood in a rough circle, conversing within themselves. Soobin shook his head on an exasperated sigh, reluctantly following out the door and after the demon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were in the locker room - looking for Beomgyu’s backpack - when they heard their seniors arrive, but they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to remain hidden in the room until their seniors had left, to avoid confrontation. But it seemed Yeonjun was still hell bent on doing the opposite of whatever Soobin said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin bowed to his seniors in apology behind Yeonjun, whilst the demon still stood, glaring at the group of seven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- Yeonjun? What are you doing here?” Jimin asked, a soft smile upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun, caught off guard, was suddenly unable to think up what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembered, “Oh- err, the bag. Came here for the bag.” He said, lifting Beomgyu’s bag up into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin lifted an amused eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun stood, awkward, and suddenly unable to speak - despite how much Soobin had warned him against leaving the safety of the locker room, Yeonjun had done as he pleased, storming out into the field under grounds of finding out whether or not the seniors were talking about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin came up to stand by Yeonjun’s side, pushing the speechless demon down into a bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry for eavesdropping. We came here to get Beomgyu’s backpack and-” There was a faint sound of a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you he’d make a great leader. And you should stand. Seriously, we aren’t as big and tough as you think we are.” Namjoon said, and Soobin lifted his head just in time to see all his seniors nodding, smiles of endearment, amusement or both upon their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin felt heat rise to his face. Great, his seniors thought he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And besides, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking about you. Yeonjun’s hunch - as I assume it was - was correct. Since you’re here, do you want to take a seat?” Namjoon gestured to the grass, and Soobin wordlessly and quickly nodded, taking a seat, and pulling Yeonjun’s awkward and suddenly pliable body downwards to sit beside him. Everyone else did the same, until they were neatly spread out in a crooked circle on the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you probably already heard,” Soobin’s face heated up as he rushed to apologize again for accidentally eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your first expedition begins tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun curiously and inquisitively spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Expedition?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin felt his heart rate increase, remembering what Namjoon had said to him earlier that afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>They walked out of the training grounds side by side and behind their seniors, their expressions somber and heavy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin felt a hand upon his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s familiar deep and calming tone spoke, pulling Soobin out of his thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu and Taehyun, I mean.” Yoongi clarified. “How are they?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin scrunched up his nose. Yeonjun seemed to walk faster and ahead of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh they’re good. But weird. They’re acting weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi’s lips turned down in a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re being… touchy. Like really close and touchy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have they done it yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi lifted an amused eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin stopped in the hallway, and Yoongi did the same. Soobin pondered on what Yoongi had meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loudly, Yoongi spoke, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have they had sex yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s eyes widened in comprehension and an amusing mix of embarrassment and alarm, searching Yoongi’s features for </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would be asking such a thing- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human waved his hands in front of him, his kind face brightening up in a smile, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, it’s not anything creepy. It’s just about what happened earlier today. They’re supposed to get down to that stage </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>quickly-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god- </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin whisper yelled, still very weirded out by the question - and how Yoongi was speaking about it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>casually-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, it’s natural. They’re mates, remember? I just wanted to know if our clan needed to offer the rest of yours some room for while they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy </span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it seems they’re either really quiet while they do it-” Soobin’s face flushed what he was sure was an even brighter shade of red “-or they haven’t yet gotten to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin hoped for the latter. He had his concerns about the ‘mates’ thing when Beomgyu had told them about it, but now he had even more cause to worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin, in a tentative, but curious manner, asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they have to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have sex?” Soobin flinched at the crass language, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- yeah. That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not really. It’s just easier on them both if they do. But I wanted to know because they aren’t a typical case of bonded vampire and human- Taehyun has only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>red eye, which is strange for a vamp, and Beomgyu is mostly human, but still has other traits in his blood. I just wanted to make sure they are okay.” Yoongi let out a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin tilted his head in curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait- Hoseok hyung doesn’t have any red eyes at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he does, but only when he transforms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Transforms </span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoongi gave Soobin a friendly pat on the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways, you should come to us if you have any concerns. We have lots of room for you three if the other two get too </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s voice cracked as he hurriedly moved to brush Yoongi off, profusely bowing as he thanked the senior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, really. Thank you for your hospitality!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin rushed forward, leaving a laughing Yoongi behind in search of the door to his place. Yeonjun had already gone forward, and was probably already at the dorm, but who was Soobin to think of the demon? Yeonjun didn’t seem to like it much when Soobin spent his concern on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides the strange information he had been fed by Yoongi, he did have </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>things to worry about, if not Yeonjun. His embarrassment at the prospect of two of his friends engaging in intimate acts was lost as he remembered what he had been speaking about with his neighbouring clan on the training grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Yeonjun entered the house, shutting the door behind him. Without delay or rest in between, he rid his feet of his slippers and his hands of Beomgyu’s bag, rushing through the space of the kitchen and the living room to his room, shutting the door behind him - again. He slowly sat on the bed, aimlessly staring into space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He replayed a single line of the conversation with the seniors in his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The destination is Tartaros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun had blanked out after that, unintentionally ignoring Namjoon’s voice as his mind ran into overdrive and the insistent voice in his head reminded him that he was going back </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was not enthusiastic in the least, but Yeonjun could bet his father would be happy to hear the news of his runaway son’s return. Probably happy enough to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep </span>
  </em>
  <span>him there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun inhaled on a shaky breath. A voice spoke to him, told him he was overreacting - and he agreed, until yet another one interrupted, telling him he had every right to be acting the way he did, especially with the memories and events that were associated with the word- </span>
  <em>
    <span>home </span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were way more negative connotations to the word than positive in Yeonjun’s experience,  and he recognized this fact as he felt the hot trail of tears fall down his face- his mind bringing up previously buried memories back into light - he had watched as his mother’s freedom had been taken from her and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>run-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and Yeonjun’s eyes snapped towards it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin </span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf had seen him cry </span>
  <em>
    <span>three </span>
  </em>
  <span>times in the past week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun hadn't cried so much in the space of such a short time before, not even when he had a cause to do so. He was trained to hide all emotions that would paint him a weak picture, and as a result, he had been built up in such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly </span>
  </em>
  <span>manner-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt hands upon his own, pulling the shield away from his eyes. Soobin was knelt before him, the look of worry typical to Soobin upon his face. This was the last part of himself he wanted Soobin to see, yet - </span>
  <em>
    <span>again- </span>
  </em>
  <span>here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt his heartbeat pick up in pace as the pad of Soobin’s finger brushed a patch of wet upon his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling away from Soobin and the strange feeling in his chest, he sat further into the bed, crossing his legs upon the mattress as he slouched in on himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun hoped Soobin would leave him alone. He desperately wanted to believe Soobin would make fun of him for showing such a pitiful part of himself, but Soobin wasn’t like that. Yeonjun knew that. The elf was a stupidly caring and </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfless </span>
  </em>
  <span>creature, and Yeonjun wanted to hate him for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Yeonjun replied, his eyes downcast and on everything but Soobin, as he slid into the covers of their shared king-size, covering everything up to his neck, his back to the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Yeonjun felt a dip in the bed. Yeonjun felt his lips quiver as he just wanted to cry some more - why was Soobin so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>persistent?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung,” Soobin quietly spoke, “you can talk to me.” There was a large hand running its course up and down Yeonjun’s arm, and Yeonjun let out an embarrassing hiccup at the kind gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Yeonjun shakily voiced, as he felt more tears soak the pillow. Soobin didn’t relent with his movement, only remained quiet as his hand stayed upon Yeonjun’s arm, the elf’s touch slowly but surely keeping its pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt more tears slide down his face. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay. He wasn’t sure if he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>legitimate </span>
  </em>
  <span>reason to hate Soobin, but it just felt convenient to do so. It was a wonder the elf was still by his side, even now, even after all he had put the always taller, always happier, Soobin through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun let out a wet and sad chuckle as he remembered how they first met, Soobin touching his horns on the way out of their first period together by mistake, and Yeonjun’s body reacting accordingly. Yeonjun quickly threw a punch in the direction of his ‘harasser’- who happened to be Soobin, veiling his embarrassment at his bodily actions and functions through anger, and after giving Soobin the staggering blow, he stormed out of the classroom and into the nurse’s office, wondering what had happened to him, wondering why his groin was alight with interest after Soobin’s suggestive touch. That was the way he had been taught to deal with his problems - through unveiled anger or unbridled annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But strangely enough, Yeonjun wasn’t angry now. Even after all his father had taught him, to hide his </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak </span>
  </em>
  <span>emotions with anger, he was not angry now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s gentle and constantly moving touch grounded him enough for him to think, and he wondered what he had done so righteously </span>
  <em>
    <span>well </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his past life to have such a supportive person by his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun, with a deep breath, made up his mind to sit up, despite the voice in his head that insisted he would be ridiculed for even entertaining such a thought, showing his face to the elf, the dried, old and the new, wet streaks of tears. Everything was raw and honest before Soobin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In what he believed to be a pathetic manner, Yeonjun couldn’t stop his face from falling or betraying his emotions at the sight of pure concern and tender care upon Soobin’s face. He wondered why he had even bothered </span>
  <em>
    <span>disliking </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin in the first place-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed Yeonjun couldn’t be as honest as he thought he could, because his face was in his palms, trying to hide as tears of embarrassment, self loathing and fear poured into his salty palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun’s heartbeat picked up in anxiety. He wondered what Soobin would say to him. The voice in his head that insisted he’d be laughed at, ridiculed, and shunned for </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness </span>
  </em>
  <span>was suddenly so loud, and it echoed within the confines of his mind. His chest constricted as more tears made their way down Yeonjun’s face, the voice scolding him for being so emotionally frail, useless, fragile- </span>
  <em>
    <span>such a pushover, no wonder you couldn’t help your mother, not when you can’t even help yourself-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-jun hyung- fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me-” strong hands guided his chin upwards and to face the elf’s kind features. So close. Yeonjun wanted to hide.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Sensing his hesitance, Soobin pulled Yeonjun closer to him, turning the demon’s face by the chin, fixing his gaze in place. He was so close to Yeonjun, so close that the demon had nowhere else to look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung,” Soobin whispered,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me.” He knew there was something up with the demon. Every time he had seen Yeonjun cry, it had something to do with his father. He wondered if this was the case now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun hiccuped, tears falling down his face and onto the hand Soobin had on his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon let out a pitiful laugh, pulling his hand up to wipe at his wet face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha. I'm such a crybaby. Sorry.” A deep, shaky breath. “You aren’t supposed to see this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin frowned, pulling Yeonjun’s hands away from his face. Yeonjun wanted to hide. But he wasn’t going to let the demon get away with his desires this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon’s lips wobbled as his face came into view. His bloodshot eyes threatened to release even more of the sad eye-juice, and as he looked as Soobin, an expression of weary despair upon his face. Yeonjun conceded, allowing the tears to fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you make it easier?” Yeonjun, between sobs, “How the hell am I supposed to hate you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Taehyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu felt his face heat up - despite his already sky-high temperature - at Hueningkai’s question. He let his mind drift, allowed himself to  wonder what he would have been doing if Soobin hadn’t interrupted them then- maybe he would be tangled with Taehyun in the sheets, kissing the life out of the redhead’s lips, neck, chest, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu hushed the part of his mind responsible for the school-girl crushing, as he remembered he was supposedly in heat, and he had no idea if whatever he felt for Taehyun went beyond the sexual realm. It was no doubt Taehyun had a nice body - </span>
  <em>
    <span>and a nice tongue </span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind reminded him, but that was just on the physical end of attraction. Beomgyu would be lying if he said he wasn’t physically attracted to the vampire. But beyond that-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he knew was Taehyun was cute sometimes, and despite how cold he came off as, he didn’t seem to mind cuddling much. He was also pretty funny and considerate when he considered you important enough to care about, and his smile - how could he forget Taehyun’s smile, Taehyun’s smile was so soft and so heart-shatteringly adorable- past Beomgyu would never have thought to put Taehyun and adorable in the same sentence, but now-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Beomgyu swore aloud, putting a palm to his forehead. He had a crush. And it was beyond physical attraction. He liked Taehyun. And all it took was a span of a few hours to settle it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What. The. Fuck. How is that possible?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It irked him- that it was Taehyun, but also, somewhere deep within his being, he was glad it was Taehyun. But Taehyun- Taehyun, Taehyun, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>. Taehyun was suddenly in every curve and crevice of his mind. Beomgyu had mixed feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu walked to the kitchen with a sigh, looking for an ice pack. He was hot again- had been ever since Taehyun left him for the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that introduction of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taehyun </span>
  </em>
  <span>into his mind, he wondered what the redhead was up to in the bathroom. He had been in there for a while-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beomgyu hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai’s voice was suddenly loud beside him. Beomgyu flinched in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been talking to you for a few minutes now.” The maknae frowned. “Is everything okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu smiled, soft for the young one. He reached upwards to ruffle Hueningkai’s head of soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Settling for a bag of frozen peas - since he couldn't find an </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual </span>
  </em>
  <span>iced pack, he spoke,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everything’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai kept his eyes narrowed and upon Beomgyu’s face. Beomgyu, suddenly conscious of his face, reached a hand up to touch it as though to search for anything alien upon it. Unable to find anything, he ignored the look he was receiving, and put the frozen bag to his neck. Beomgyu sighed in relief at the introduction of the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” Hueningkai said, disbelief evident in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai obviously didn’t believe him. Beomgyu shrugged. He didn’t need to convince anyone of anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu turned around, making his way back to the room, determined to wait until Taehyun emerged from the bathroom, maybe confront the redhead on what he was so busy doing in there that he confined himself to the space for what felt like an hour- until Hueningkai called out,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on with you and Taehyun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Beomgyu absentmindedly spoke as he turned around, turning the ice pack on his neck onto its other colder side. The part to his neck had begun to melt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Hueningkai wiggled his eyebrows, a cheeky smile on his face. “you and Taehyun got </span>
  <em>
    <span>really close </span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tone of suggestion in Hueningkai’s words, a tone to which Beomgyu quickly replied in a flustered manner-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s just helping me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stumbled upon his words-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Err- my heat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Heat?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You know, it’s this </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Beomgyu abstractedly made wide gestures with his free hand, aimlessly flailing his palm as though to draw up a picture for the maknae. “-that happens to mated people because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Beomgyu wasn’t sure what his heat was for. He just knew it happened, and that Yoongi had said something along the lines of ‘changes happening in his body’. He really wasn’t sure what they were for though. He realized he needed to meet up with the senior to talk about the topic sometime in the near future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-” Hueningkai lit up in recognition of the subject, “I’ve heard of it- well I don’t go through it, but some people have said it’s a mating process, you know, to bear children. But like, you’re a male- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>you?” Hueningkai’s expression changed from one of playfulness to a funny mix of mild panic and curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu walked towards the young one, giving him a playful tap upside the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course I’m a man, Huening. I just am not able to have kids. But I still get a heat because of-” Beomgyu’s cheeks reddened as he remembered the vampire. That’s right, he was supposed to be waiting for Taehyun to exit the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- I see.” Hueningkai spoke, nodding his head in mock understanding, the movement catching Beomgyu’s attention. The maknae gave him a mischievous smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep it down while you two go at it. There are others in this house too- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu left Hueningkai with another tap to the back of his head, flipping the makeshift ice pack onto its other side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>As soon as Taehyun heard the door outside the bathroom shut - the telltale sign of someone exiting the room, he scurried out of the bathroom, and rushed for his bags. He would not be staying with Beomgyu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>, the human was a tad bit too dangerous, a tad bit too </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t care much for the contents of his bag, as long as he had a functional pair of pants and a shirt - and a clean set of underwear, he was set. And he had all of that in his bag - because, for personal reasons, Taehyun hadn’t wanted to room with Beomgyu, so he had never made an effort to unpack his bags. Now, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal </span>
  </em>
  <span>reasons, he absolutely needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>room with Beomgyu, because he could feel himself slipping by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>second-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened - Taehyun inwardly groaned, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘already?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and Beomgyu came in, a bag of frozen food upon his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun? You’re out!” The human waltzed to Taehyun’s side, abandoning the frozen peas to the nearest surface - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed </span>
  </em>
  <span>- before he moved to wrap his arms around Taehyun’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missed you.” Beomgyu murmured against the fabric of Taehyun’s shirt, nimble fingers hooking onto the back of said shirt in a warm hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nearly dropped his bag to the ground. He was stiff as a board in Beomgyu’s arms - not because he didn’t want to be in them, but rather, he couldn’t help but notice everything about the human - Beomgyu’s eyelashes, Beomgyu's smile, Beomgyu’s hair, the feel of Beomgyu on his body, Beomgyu’s scent - he could suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell </span>
  </em>
  <span>the human - and not just his blood. He could smell the sweet scent of something in the air that he couldn’t before, and suddenly - in his head, came a name for it. Beomgyu was </span>
  <em>
    <span>content </span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scent shifted, from the satisfyingly sweet scent of contentment to the babyish scent of curiosity. Taehyun didn’t know how he was pegging the names to the various smells, but in his mind, it just made </span>
  <em>
    <span>sense </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you doing in there anyways?” A hot hand unhooked itself from his shirt, fingers running up his spine. Taehyun abruptly straightened his back. “What took you so long?” Beomgyu practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>purred </span>
  </em>
  <span>, a low rumble beneath his chest as he spoke, his lips unnecessarily close to Taehyun’s rapidly reddening ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun took this as a cue to step away from Beomgyu, pushing his arms out in front of him in a near robotic manner to put enough breathing space between himself and the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A deep breath, then, “I think I’m going to stay with Huening tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s eyes widened in questioning, his full lips jutting out in a pout. Taehyun shut his eyes, inhaling on another deep breath to control his urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Beomgyu whined, again reaching for Taehyun’s waist, attempting a hug. Taehyun stepped aside, and out of Beomgyu’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun made his way to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait- Taehyun-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door closed upon the human, and Taehyun walked out into the living room to meet his age mate, trying his best to rid his memory of the sudden spike in the strange scent of neglect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soobin didn’t know what to do. The demon had been crying - full on bawling - for about half an hour now. Soobin wondered if Yeonjun would run out of tears anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun choked on a sob. Soobin looked for a box of tissues to help the demon out, reaching over to his bedside table to pull a few out, handing them to Yeonjun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon cleaned his face, and his nose. Soobin just sat, wondering what he could do to make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why won’t you laugh?” Yeonjun asked, his voice hoarse and quiet from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why should I?” Soobin replied, his eyes remaining on the demon’s downcast face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>laugh at me. I made fun of you and fought with you for </span>
  <em>
    <span>years- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin added, “True. I didn’t forget. And you were an asswipe for that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you won’t even laugh at me. Why? I’m being </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>pathetic in front of you right now, and I know if you had done to me half the things I have done to you, I would sprint for any chance to see you weak, record it, maybe blackmail you into doing what I want for a while, and possibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>let you live it down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun hyung,” Soobin chuckled, putting his elbows on his folded legs, supporting his chin with his palms. “it’s okay to cry sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t get it-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t get it. What makes you think you aren’t allowed to show signs of weakness? You’re no supreme being, you have emotions too. You just need to let them roam free sometimes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I- well,” Yeonjun’s face turned a light shade of red. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin couldn't resist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf teasingly cooed at the demon's cute display of embarrasment,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked up to Soobin, his bloodshot eyes widening in a mix of alarm and flattery, as Soobin remained endeared, his smile widening. He was just joking when he had said it earlier, but he supposed Yeonjun was indeed a little cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin added, jestful, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So does this mean you give up on your little rivalry thing with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little?” Despite the bloodshot quality, the spark typical of 'Choi Yeonjun' was back in his eyes. The demon got up to his knees, and neared closer to Soobin, slowly and determinedly crawling his way across the mattress towards the elf. As Soobin’s back hit the headboard, the elf noted that Yeonjun’s face was suddenly </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>close to his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing, Choi Soobin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon lifted his legs, placing them on either side of him, Yeonjun’s arms on either side of his head on the headboard supporting his weight as he straddled him, practically seated in Soobin’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wasn’t he crying just a second ago?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soobin thought, surprised with the sudden development. Looking up at the demon that smirked down at him from his position in his lap, it seemed Yeonjun was back to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Soobin couldn’t help but keep worrying. Yeonjun was yet to speak on the reason for his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have you know I still don’t like you.” Yeonjun lowly said, trying to put a threatening edge in his voice.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin raised an eyebrow. Yeonjun wasn’t threatening, not like this. Soobin’s hands slid up to Yeonjun’s waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf smirked, cheekingly replying,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said a few minutes ago-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun put a finger to Soobin’s lips. “We shall not speak on that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin traced his hand upwards and along the demon’s body, grabbing the hand to the finger upon his lips, and the one on the other side of him, rising to his knees upon the bed, and pushing Yeonjun down onto the mattress before him, so he was the one straddling the demon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you spoke French, Yeonjun. There is no ‘we’ in this equation. But I take a lot of pride in the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t hate me anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says I don’t?” Yeonjun’s eyes glinted in the light as he tried to hold back a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.” Soobin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did-” Yeonjun frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin burst out laughing at the demon’s slip up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate you.” Yeonjun pouted, a small smile appearing on his face despite his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t.” Soobin said, and without thinking, he lifted the demon's hand still attached to his own upwards, pressing his lips to the back of the demon’s hand in a chaste kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun blinked, his eyes wide, staring at his hand in Soobin’s palm. Soobin suddenly felt awkward in his own skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slowly dropped Yeonjun’s hand to the mattress, and climbed out of the space between Yeonjun’s legs, sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to Yeonjun as his face heated up in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he </span>
  <em>
    <span>thinking </span>
  </em>
  <span>- oh right, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So.” Yeonjun awkwardly spoke. Soobin felt the weight in the mattress shift as the demon sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate to get rid of the tension, Soobin turned around, facing the demon as he blurted-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really like your-" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin, look for something to comment on, anything at all </span>
  </em>
  <span>, "- err, horns.” Soobin internally facepalmed at his lame effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun let out a giggle, his eyes fractionally lighting up as he smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Soobin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Soobin watched, content, as the demon stuffed his mouth with the food he had left to get for Yeonjun. He was full just watching Yeonjun eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Yeonjun seemed to be alright - better than fine since their past escapade - Soobin wondered what had brought about the demon’s change in mood and demeanor earlier on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Yeonjun asked, noticing Soobin’s eyes on him, his cheeks full of food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just thinking.” Soobin carefully replied. Although he thought Yeonjun was fine, Soobin still believed he could be stepping on a landmine if he said what he really wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun curiously leaned towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin tilted his head, deciding to go the honest route.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you want to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was true. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was willing to speak with the demon on the topic, but he didn’t want to unintentionally break old wounds open. Soobin was better than that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun leaned back, swallowing a lump of masticated food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not fragile, you know.” The demon looked to the plate on his lap. “You can ask me if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin sighed, his eyes softening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, but I don’t want to make you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t make me anything, Soobin.” Yeonjun angrily retorted. “I won’t fucking cry this time. So just spit it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin hand’s flew upwards in disbelief. And here he thought Yeonjun had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell was I supposed to know that? I was just considering your feelings-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t need to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? Fine. Then I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Soobin opened his mouth to ask the question that plagued his mind, Yeonjun spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father, as you know, is King of Tartaros.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun walked, his bag in hand, to Hueningkai - who was seated on the couch, a bag of snacks by his side as he scrolled through his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest looked up at Taehyun’s wordless arrival, a smile overtaking his features.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I stay with you tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I thought you and Beomgyu-hyung were- </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun ignored the suggestion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well not anymore. Look, can I just stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh- ok. Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun smiled in gratitude, and relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His smile dropped as Hueningkai asked,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what happened between you two? You were doing fine this morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun sagged his shoulders, trying to pull off his best pout for the maknae.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Huening, I just can’t stay with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever then. Be prepared to sleep with tons of plushies because-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun zoned out, his mind wandering to his room. He would miss his bed. And maybe the body that laid still in it every night. He wondered what Beomgyu was up to. Perhaps he was too brash in telling the human the news of his departure? Maybe he should have given an explanation-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun?” A tap on his shoulder. “Help me with-” Hueningkai put his hands on either side of his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no. Actually, I changed my mind. This isn’t going to work. You are going back to your room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun raised his brows and spread his arms out in question. “Huh? what-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai paid no heed to Taehyun’s confusion as he picked Taehyun's bag from the ground, disappearing into the hallway that led to Beomgyu’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai soon appeared again, approaching Taehyun, and pulling the dumbstruck vampire by the wrist. As Taehyun followed, and neared closer to his room, he stepped out of the confused daze he was in, and snapped his wrist out of Hueningkai’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing?” Taehyun seethed, his voice caught between a desperate whisper and a yell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai refused to match Taehyun’s hushed tone, his voice coming out loud and clear as he replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am taking you to your boyfriend’s room-” Taehyun’s eyes opened wide, scandalized, “-so you both can sort out whatever you’ve got going on between you two. And what I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to do is serve as an intermediary between you lovebirds-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun scoffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Lovebirds?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Nor am I going to be caught between you two as you have a lover’s spat-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Taehyun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s quiet voice broke through the argument, twisting Taehyun’s eyes to view his image. The human stood by the now open door, his eyes wide as he drank in the sight of Taehyun as though he were beholding the return of an important someone long lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You came back.” Beomgyu added, his voice barely over a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun almost laughed in endearment. He had left his room for a few minutes, yet here Beomgyu was, acting as though he had been gone for centuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did.” Hueningkai spoke, “Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>be leaving. Bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hueningkai turned around, hightailing it out of there. Taehyun sighed, giving up. He was aware of Beomgyu’s large eyes on him as he took a step forward, grabbing his bag of belongings from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for? Excuse me.” To make himself sound a little nicer, he added, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human wordlessly stepped out of the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming back.” Beomgyu spoke, his fingers tight around the bag of peas he held. Taehyun got a noseful of the scent of happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun refused to look at the human.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin knew the name had sounded familiar when Namjoon had mentioned it. But now that Yeonjun sat in front of him, describing his hometown to him, it all suddenly made sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why don’t you want to go home?” Soobin asked, as Yeonjun had described his city with a passion he was yet to behold in the demon’s eyes before today- The beauty of his city during the day and the horrific air it possessed at night, the life the people within it held and the happiness they shared within their community.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t understand why Yeonjun would be unhappy about returning to his homeland, and even if he was to do so as a prince or a student- Soobin would have found himself raving at any opportunity to return to a place like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin looked at Yeonjun, who had not spoken for a while, his eyes stuck to the plate of sandwiches in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon looked up, sad eyes meeting Soobin’s. “Because I’ve never considered it a home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin cocked his head to the side, his lips turning downwards as he signalled for Yeonjun to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well-” Yeonjun took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Soobin patiently waited for the demon to gather his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The primary reason is because of my father. The man is an absolute tyrant- and a psychopath, but I don’t know, man- he- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Yeonjun sighed, “give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of deep breathing, the demon continued,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so power-hungry and power-centric that he’d do anything to prove he is on top. I hate him, so much. He doesn’t care about the people he leads - of course he would say he does to your face, but behind your back, he wouldn’t hesitate to dispose of you if he thought you to be a threat. I’m not sure who built him up this way, but he’s done </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>many fucked up things- that even as a child I was exposed to the idea of killing people you were afraid would be better than you and- I’m so sorry. Fuck. It’s all his fault-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun took another deep breath, this one shaky, as if to bar himself from crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Okay. I think I- okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin watched, fisting his hands to restrict himself from reaching out to comfort the demon, patiently waiting for Yeonjun to gather his courage, and his breath. Perhaps both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it started when I was a child. I was still growing, so I was put in the care of the maids and servants. I never got to see my mom then, only occasionally and for appearance’s sake during banquets. But most of what I know about her is from stories I heard from the kind hearted people that cared for me. But one stupid day, I got curious about her, I wanted to know her as my mother, and not the nation’s beauty everyone else described her as, and I went looking for her. On that day, as I was walking through the corridors to my father’s study, I heard a lady screaming at the top of her lungs, yet nobody was moving to help her, even the people in front of the open door. Something smelled horrible, like an awful mix of burning cosmetic and skin, and when I looked through the door- I saw her. I saw my mother, as she got branded by burning iron, I saw her skin- it looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scary- </span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yeonjun looked up into Soobin’s eyes, unfocused and unblinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared, that I didn’t think twice before running away. I was such a fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>coward- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin scoffed, unable to bar himself from speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you expect? Did you think you were supposed to save the day? Jump in like superman and pull your mother out of the ‘evil king’s’ grasp and be a hero?” Soobin softened his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were a child, Yeonjun hyung. You couldn’t have done a thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Soobin-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts, you are beating yourself up over something you couldn’t help. And besides, the expedition won’t happen that it’d be just you against your father. Even though you have every right to be afraid of him, we can be afraid together. We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to Tartaros, and I promise, if not with everyone else, that I’ll be there with you through it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun kept his eyes upon the elf. Wondering how someone could be so-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun put his head in his palms. His shoulders shook as he let out a muffled and sarcastic laugh, breathy in quality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I wouldn’t cry.” Yeonjun lifted his face into view of the kind elven face before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You keep proving me to be a liar, Soobin.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As the elf moved to embrace Yeonjun in a - pretty one-sided - hug, Yeonjun remained limp in Soobin’s arms. He felt helpless, unable to convince himself of the credibility of Soobin’s kind and reliable words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did so, as he knew he hadn’t told the elf the worst of it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. XVIII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YAYYYY FINALLY!! idk when next i'll update though :( although im not as down as i was before im gonna need to rest and take my mind off a few things... plus, studying! I need to be somewhat mentally up there to concentrate at school hehe </p><p>i miss you, and again, I am sorry<br/>if it is any consolation to you, I won't do that again:( and if i'm mentally down i'll go talk to someone</p><p>again, thank you so much for your patience, I am deeply sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taehyun was kind. Which was the sole reason the redhead held him from behind as he struggled to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun was attractive, his mind kept reminding him, as his brain struggled to bar his fingers from carrying out their will upon the vampire’s sleeping body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And lastly, Taehyun didn’t like him, or care about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu should have expected this, but discovering the news - from clues given by the vampire’s demeanor around him - was like a sock of cold butter swung into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it hurt knowing so, he would milk this experience for all it’s worth, and cherish the feel of the redhead’s cool arms around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This may be the last he felt of Taehyun, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that thought, he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The sting of vomit in his throat was what jolted him up and out of sleep, prompting him to claw his way out of the vampire's strong arms and sending his feet scrambling for the bathroom, hoping to make it in time. He felt sick, and his head and stomach - amongst several other parts of him - hurt. Although he wasn't hot anymore, this was the worst he had felt in the past few days. Slamming on the blinding lights before he knelt over the toilet seat, he stretched out a foot to slam the bathroom door closed behind him as he emptied out the contents of his stomach into the sanitary receptacle. The sound of his stomach contents hitting the water and his obscene retching merged into a sickening mix of sound that pierced his ears as it echoed against the tile of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while of his churning stomach and the exhausting retching,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is going on in there?" Taehyun's voice deeply and tiredly sounded, along with the insistent beat of his knuckles against the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu opened his mouth to answer he was fine - and that Taehyun didn't need to worry - but instead of words came bile, more of the thin and chunky mixture of ingested liquid and his last meal loudly splashing into the toilet bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Beomgyu hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu sat back on his knees, closing his eyes and concentrating on the darkness it provided, his head thrown back to view the ceiling, taking deep breaths as if to regulate his system functions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't answer, I'll come in-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Taehyun." Beomgyu hoarsely spoke. The bile had quit its rise up his throat - or rather, he had none left - leaving him to feel empty and nauseous as his nose twitched at the smell of his vomit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trying not to spend too much time looking at the chartreuse-coloured liquid eyesore in the toilet, still on his knees, he stretched a weak hand to flush his stomach contents down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint mumble behind the door,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, whatever." The sound of footsteps retreating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu stood to his feet. Those throbbed with a dull pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu swallowed thickly on his prickly tongue as he stared into the mirror. He grimaced at the taste in his mouth - that on its own was nearly cause for him to want to bend over and puke in the toilet again - but he ignored his urges and tired eyes in the mirror as he reached for his toothbrush.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Throw it, young prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little boy’s finger’s shook from where he stood in front of the crowd of villagers, and the little flame upon the wooden match wavered with his movement, threatening to blow out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s voice echoed in his head,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The strong do not shake.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The strong do not waver in will,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the strong are </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>not </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>weak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun was elevated somewhere within the space of the event, watching it as it unfolded. But he knew what was going to happen, and how it was going to end - however, he argued alongside the voice of morality, begging the young boy not to obey his father, begging the prince to do what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yeonjun could only watch as the invisible hand guided the little boy’s timid fingers, could only watch as the flame dropped to the pyre, setting the pleading bodies of whomst he believed to be innocent villagers alight, the red, blue, and orange tongues of fire licking at their skin, the people clawing, screaming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>burning-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As the king gave him a proud and patronizing pat on the back, the little boy looked into the desperate eyes of the burning people, unable to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun beheld from his place above the happening, as the little vampire within the crowd stared at the young prince, his eyes wide in pity, understanding and comprehension unfit for a young adolescent his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps that was why he had always found comfort in the young redhead. Taehyun had always seen, always </span>
  <em>
    <span>known-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Choi Yeonjun.” Yeonjun blinked. He had disappeared into a different world again. But his teacher was still talking-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are spacing out again. I will have you know that in my classroom, your privilege as a royal dies - alongside with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>grade </span>
  </em>
  <span>- if you don’t learn to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sit up </span>
  </em>
  <span>while I talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun felt his face heat up under the heavy gaze of his clan-mates and classmates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Mr. Lemongrass-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span> Limoneprase- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Limoneprase.” Yeonjun corrected himself, his face heating further at the sight of his teacher’s angry face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teacher clicked his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It better not. Your father will not be happy with this, should it be reported to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun looked to the open book upon his desk, his fingers twiddling with his pen. It seemed his teacher finally let him alone, as the man’s booming voice set out to pick on another unsuspecting student.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before he felt a tap on his shoulder. Soobin - on his right - had called on his attention. Yeonjun looked to the elf with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whispered, so as to keep his teacher’s attention off of him,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin’s voice was equally lowered, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun gave the elf a blank look. He was fine, but he wasn’t much in the mood to talk. So he didn’t. He wordlessly turned to the teacher, ignoring the elf, sticking his eyes to the blue light of the electronic school board.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Soobin watched Yeonjun stand as the bell rang, the demon making a beeline for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping out of his thoughts - thoughts mostly centred around Yeonjun’s wellbeing - he picked his bag and roughly stumbled out of his chair, rushing after the demon’s rapidly retreating body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swimming through the crowd of some equally hurried bodies - amongst some peevingly slow walkers - he followed the head of faded blond and the horns that decorated them, nearing closer and closer with every step he took.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun-hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t granted an answer, and the demon only seemed to increase his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin, frustrated,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeonjun-hyung!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf picked up in pace after being - yet again - denied an answer, jogging near a sprint and rapidly approaching the demon’s obviously annoyed gait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put a heavy hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder, stopping the demon in his step, and turning him around to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his relief, Yeonjun wasn’t crying - on the contrary, the demon seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>royally </span>
  </em>
  <span>pissed at something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soobin </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Soobin noted, as Yeonjun hissed out at him, the demon’s dark eyes narrowed up at the elf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin held his free hand up in surrender, and opting for the annoying approach, Soobin obnoxiously replied,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking on my </span>
  <em>
    <span>bro </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun abandoned his anger for a second, his face turning up in aversion to Soobin’s choice of words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>your bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got you to stop frowning though </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Soobin thought, the cheeky smile growing on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew- the hell are you smiling for now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soobin only smiled wider, entertained at Yeonjun’s confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking creepy.” Yeonjun, visibly annoyed, shrugged a shoulder, the shoulder Soobin’s palm was still rested upon. Like it burned, Soobin dropped his hand to his side, consciously keeping the hyperaware part of him away from the rest of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeonjun turned around, ignoring Soobin’s awkwardness, and resuming his state of enmity with everything around him. Soobin sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put his hands upon his backpack’s straps. He doubted Yeonjun would open up to him about whatever was bothering him, as after last night’s ‘therapy session’ and just before they resigned to their shared bed, the demon had had said something along the lines of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span> This is the last time something like this would happen between both of us. If </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>any </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>of what I told you gets out of this room, you will wake up with your cock </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>diced </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>into your breakfast. </span>
  </em>
  <span>” Soobin had nervously gulped and promised not to say a word of it to anyone. And it wasn't that hard to believe Yeonjun would deliver on a threat - or promise??? - like that. The demon tended to drift to the sadistic side of things every now and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed Yeonjun to their next class, dissatisfied.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Choi Beomgyu was sulking. It was obvious to Kang Taehyun from the moment the human emerged from the bathroom after puking his guts out in the dead hours of the morning, his feet dragging on the floor as he climbed back into bed. Beomgyu didn’t make any effort to cling to him after that - Taehyun didn’t know whether to be elated or disappointed at that development - and they had both drifted back into sleep in waiting for morning to arrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But his moodiness didn’t stop there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just this morning - after they had awoken from sleep, again, of course - Taehyun was walking out of his empty bed, and moving to exit the door of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty </span>
  </em>
  <span>room when he came face to face with a sleepy, disheveled Beomgyu standing in the doorway. Taehyun had said the usual - albeit a little detached and cold - ‘ </span>
  <em>
    <span>good morning, </span>
  </em>
  <span>’ - because his mother raised him with manners, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you very much </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but the human had only sent him a sharp glare in response, and shoved his way through the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun hadn’t thought much of it at first, because well, a lot of things were going on with Beomgyu at the moment. And really, the human was allowed to be cranky in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had ignored that happening, but when breakfast came along - Taehyun didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>usually</span>
  </em>
  <span> partake in that, just sat on the island with the clan to keep them company and enjoy theirs - Beomgyu had taken up his spot on the island - which wasn’t a problem, as far as Taehyun was concerned, there were other chairs for him to sit on. Taehyun had taken it upon himself to be a decent person, grab another chair, and conspicuously place his seat next to Beomgyu, asking the human how he thought he would fare at school - that part done beneath his breath, of course, he wouldn’t be caught dead openly worrying over Beomgyu in the presence of everyone else in the dorm - but it hadn’t gone quite as well as he had thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to watch over me anymore. I’m no longer in heat, so you can leave me alone.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun was taken aback, and mildly confused. He had no idea Beomgyu’s heat had ended until that moment. But maybe that was the cause for the sickness in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human had continued, a bitter smile on his face,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Plus, that means you won’t have me clinging to you all the time. I’m sure you are happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun had only been able to blink. The coldness was unexpected, in his defense - and especially so from the human. Everyone at the table had their eyes on them. He had replied with an addled,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just to get the last word, and shake off the awkward feel of disappointment on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those are but a few examples out of countless others - including the one now - as the human was walking beside him, eyes on everything except him, a deep frown set in his features. Taehyun tried not to think too much of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he couldn’t help it. He was supposed to be grateful the human was finally giving him space to breathe, but strangely enough, he found he wasn’t. In fact, he could even go so far as to say he was unhappy with Beomgyu’s lack of interest- his mind drifting into space as he made his way to the training grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had Beomgyu only clung to him because of his temporary heat? Or was it because Taehyun was just the easy way out? A bitter taste formed in his mouth as it dawned upon him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu’s clinginess was as a result of his own carelessness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one that spurred this action from Beomgyu. It was just an instinctual, hormonal reaction brought about by his vampiric genes. In the end, he was really just projecting-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it with everyone and spacing out today? If I didn’t get the door for you, I'm a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hundred </span>
  </em>
  <span>percent sure you would have walked into it.” Hueningkai stood by the door, one arm grabbing his backpack by its straps, and the other holding the door open. The maknae’s face was covered in amusement and slight disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun let out a dry laugh as he snapped out of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well... thanks for getting the door and saving me a concussion.” Taehyun tried a joke, as he walked into the open space of the grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huening smiled at this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my Taehyunnie.” The taller of the two followed into the room after him, running up to ruffle Taehyun’s hair. Had it been anyone else doing that, Taehyun wouldn't hesitate burying his fist in their jaw. But he could only send a playful scowl at the nymph. He couldn’t find it within himself to get mad at Hueningkai.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, he rightly placed himself back into his surroundings. The coliseum - or well, the training ground - was cloaked with an overcast in the open sky, clouds heavy and coiling over them looking just about ready to burst at the seams.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it going to rain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taehyun didn’t mind the rain much. It was better than sun to him, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was back in the training grounds after his first time had been interrupted by certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>events - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and in remembrance of said </span>
  <em>
    <span>events </span>
  </em>
  <span>, Taehyun’s eyes naturally drifted in search of Beomgyu - who sulkily entered the place - with a pissed Yeonjun, and a Soobin lost in thought walking in after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the locker room as a group, Taehyun sending glances Beomgyu’s way every now and again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun got the door like he did the last time, and everyone filed into the room with him following close after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their seniors were in the room - as expected - and pleasantries were exchanged, with a few hugs and - kisses? - here and there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh lord- you guys should get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ready </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Yeah, Jimin is in a real pissy mood today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it’s all our leader’s fault here-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey- but I left for serious business!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Jimin didn’t know that! For all he knows, you skipped his class!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sorry, but you might end up going twice as hard today, if not more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget, it’s all Namjoon-hyung’s fault-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Namjoon hyung had a meeting, guys. And I’m sure Jimin would ease up on them a little bit, especially since they are freshmen.” Jungkook looked to the five pairs of alarmed eyes with a wide smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry guys. I think they just want to scare you. And besides, Jimin-hyung isn’t at all </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>scary-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were three solid knocks on the locker room door. Taehyun was pretty sure he heard the lockers rattle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come out already. We need to begin planning and agreeing upon collective punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seniors sent a knowing look Jungkook’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I was wrong to think Jimin wouldn’t get a kick out of punishing us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eye twitched. He had missed one day of class, and now he knew not what to expect. Frankly, Jimin sounded like a tyrant on the field - from what he gathered on everyone’s impressions of him - but the senior seemed like he was quite the opposite outside of it - from what he had seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to his locker, peeling off his shirt and backpack, opening his locker and dumping them in. He traded it for the shirt he didn’t get to fully put to use the last time he had it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slam of several lockers and the consistent open and close of the locker room door, then Taehyun was nearly ready to leave. He turned around to grab a seat on the bench, his eyes raking the surroundings and coming to a stop on an undressing Beomgyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun’s eyes stayed fixed on the human’s lithe figure. Perhaps he didn't give Beomgyu enough credit - not that he had seen much of the human's skin before - but still. Beomgyu had a nice body, especially for someone who didn't engage in much hand to hand combat. His back looked a lot stronger than he let on, muscle not too prominent but still visible enough that he could see its intricacies, even on a place people tended to neglect, such as the back. Raking his eyes, downwards, he could see the curve and dip of Beomgyu's waist, the peek of twin dimples just above his-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Beomgyu spoke, seemingly irritated, at what? Taehyun could take a wild guess. He was just caught staring, and not subtly doing so, and maybe the fact that they were the only two in the locker room could play a part into his irritation as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun averted his eyes at being called out, looking downwards as he pulled on his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Taehyun figured he should lay off on the stares and [strange] looks for a while. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Now that we are back as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>full </span>
  </em>
  <span>class-” Jimin pointed a look of disappointment in Namjoon and Jin’s direction, “-we can finally get to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something perturbing lied within the tone in which the class leader said the word. Jimin remained the only one unfazed amongst a crowd of eleven dreading students, casually sending a sweet smile Taehyun and Beomgyu’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you two are fit to partake in physical activity,” Jimin started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Beomgyu replied, quiet and straight to the chase from somewhere beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun nodded his head in response. He wasn’t sure what he was missing from the last class, so he didn’t know what to expect. From how worn out everyone seemed to be from yesterday’s class, he concluded it would be a good idea for him to keep his guard up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s smile turned slightly ominous, foreboding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-because today is going to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>worse than yesterday. Consider it punishment for the council president’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>misplaced priorities </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of groans from all around, and Namjoon bashfully put a hand to the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know, Jin-hyung was in on it too-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want excuses. You both skipped my class, so you both will take responsibility. Are we clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namjoon rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mr. Park </span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s lip curled upwards in disgust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross. Don’t call me that.” The trainer turned to his clan, facing them at large.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You six,” He pointed to them, all clad in matching baggy shirts and basketball shorts, “get into position. It’s warm up time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group of six shuffled their feet into a rough line, all stood before Jimin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now watch closely,” Jimin turned to the group of unwilling and awkward students standing around Taehyun - his own clan, just as unwilling to do much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You five will be doing something similar, but with each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin’s attention was now back and fully onto his clan, his arm rising and dropping at the sound of a whistle. It all happened within the space of a blink - a tail emerging from just below Jimin’s shirt - Taehyun couldn’t hide his surprise at that development - the senior crouching into a battle stance with his legs wide on either side of him, his arms visibly curled against his chest, and fingers balled into fists - well, so he assumed, from what Taehyun could deduce from his view of Jimin’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first in line - Jin - made a run for the crouched incubus, his arm pulled back and in position to throw a heavy hook to Jimin’s jaw. Jimin blocked the blow with his arms crossed before his ducked head like a shield - </span>
  <em>
    <span>as expected </span>
  </em>
  <span>- but Jin made a quick turn on his feet, stretching the arm that wasn’t in Jimin’s hold out and behind his captor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing came out of Jin’s hand. Well, nothing that Taehyun could see anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jimin jumped backwards, quick and panicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fucking sketchy instruments. Nearly forgot about those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jin laughed, dropping his outstretched hand to his side. “They aren’t sketchy, Jimin. They’re invisible chains. And your weakness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, still. Anything I can’t see is sketchy. Go sit.” Jin smiled at the comment, cheeky and victorious, walking away to take a seat on the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next!” Jimin called out. Jungkook stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he did so, it began to rain, a light drizzle in the open space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, wait.” Jimin stood, his hand upon his chin as he reconsidered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pointed to the group of five. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You five should start now. It’d do you good to try fighting in the rain. You never know what weather would be thrown at you out there on your expedition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five of them stood, part reluctant, and part clueless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jimin put a hand on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rock-paper-scissors it. The winner defends against the rest’s attacks. We’ll go as you go, so don’t be nervous, we aren’t looking at you. The objective is to spend about thirty seconds in combat with each person. Once the time is up, they run back to the back of the line, or go sit down, depending on whether or not they still want to fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun looked to his friends. Yeonjun still wore the ever-present scowl on his face - except it seemed to have deepened marginally since the rain increased in intensity, Soobin beside him - well as beside the demon as he could get while being a good four feet away from him - his face indifferent. Hueningkai was perched between himself and Soobin with a comical frown on his face since it was announced they would be fighting. Beomgyu stood away from Taehyun, on the opposite end of the semi-circle, next to the scowling demon, his own face twisted in a near identical position to the blond beside him, the human’s gaze directed and locked onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehyun kept his gaze on the scowling human, even as he stretched his hand out, signing scissors.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu was feeling violent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blame it on the hormones,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, but he was feeling absolutely, and positively violent. Taehyun looked exactly like a dartboard to a flying dart - or, more precisely, the punching bag to his itching fists. Perhaps he was just taking out his anger and disappointment at his morning’s discovery on the redhead, but he believed his anger stemmed from a righteous source - or didn’t believe so, and just didn’t much give a fuck - he just wanted to take it out on someone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>preferably </span>
  </em>
  <span>the source.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as the eyes of the source of his anger settled upon him, heterochromatic balls of red and black wide and brimming with question and unspoken confidence typical of him, Beomgyu was cut short in his anger for a second, his chest constricting and sending jolts of feeling to pulse through his body. But whatever that feeling was - he wouldn’t put a name to it again - he pushed it down. He would not get carried away by feelings that were not reciprocated. He’d much rather focus on the not-so-bright parts of Taehyun - namely the assholery that had him disliking the redhead at first. That would make it much easier for him to do what he wanted without the leeching guilt he was sure would accompany the crash after his 'high'.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beomgyu made sure to be first in line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” The redhead shook his head as though to shake it into the right setting. “Come at me with everything you’ve got.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty seconds!” Jimin yelled from somewhere within the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s been a while since I last did this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Beomgyu tried to rid himself of the nagging guilt in his head as he slipped a knife out of his skin, and ran for the redhead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. XIX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello? if you're not good with nsfw jump-scares, then idk, somewhere in the middle of this chapter it is near that level, so heads up!! also, uh keep in mind that Yeonjun might be a power bottom, but soobin has his dominant tendencies as well. There couldn't be a 'rivalry' without a pair that butt heads in that area, imo</p><p>and as for the several comments asking about my wellbeing and wishing me well, I'm sorry if i was unable to reply to those, it sort of hurt to look at them because i keep remembering how bad that period was, and I'm sorry I caused so much worry. I am really thankful that you all are so patient though, so thank you so much.</p><p>i'll say it again for emphasis, thank you so much, and I love you all heh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beomgyu’s blade was firm in his hand as he ran for the vampire. He watched, studied in part fascination as Taehyun’s face contorted in a mixture of several different emotions in the space of a second - surprise, caution, maybe fear, but <em> mostly </em>surprise - as Beomgyu went straight for the throat.</p><p>He wasn’t <em> actually </em> going for the throat so much as he was going for a scared reaction out of the vampire - perhaps to have a concrete reason to get himself the willpower and motivation to do what he needed to - but he didn’t find he wanted to fight Taehyun much. He would always stop his knife or his punch short - and the redhead would always block or dodge, never attack. And that infuriated him more than it relieved him, because Taehyun wasn’t taking him <em> seriously- </em></p><p>Beomgyu frowned, deep and hard at the thought.</p><p>Ejecting more blades from his skin, he slid them between his knuckles as makeshift claws before he quickly swung for Taehyun’s face. Taehyun caught the glint of the blades in the little light provided by the cloudy sky, his eyes widening in alarm as he evaded and jumped to the side.</p><p>“Woah-” The redhead started, as he grabbed the wrist that swung for him, and was soon standing behind Beomgyu. The human noticed his arm was uncomfortably twisted behind him in Taehyun’s hold, but not uncomfortable enough to inflict pain. It was held, secure and unable to move between the barrier provided by both his back, and the redhead’s chest.</p><p>“Those are dangerous.” Taehyun’s chest heaved beneath Beomgyu as he spoke, barely above a whisper. Beomgyu closed his eyes, trying to bite back the urge to turn around in Taehyun’s arms and-</p><p>“That was the point.” He coldly spat, successfully ignoring the suggestive thoughts. Beomgyu’s arm twitched where it was held captive.</p><p>It was quiet for a while, the drop of the rain steady upon them. Beomgyu focused on that rhythmic beat, instead of the one just behind him, the one that beat against the cage of Taehyun’s chest.</p><p>Beomgyu jolted in surprise as Taehyun slowly placed a strong palm to his chest, pushing Beomgyu’s back flush to him. Well, as flush as it could get with his arm <em> conveniently </em>twisted between them.</p><p>Beomgyu tried to ignore the rattle of Taehyun’s heartbeat beneath him, and tried - and failed - to ignore the increase of his own under Taehyun’s palm.</p><p>“Let <em> go. </em> ” Beomgyu seethed. He was panicking, because he had <em> way </em>more than a few scenarios playing out in his head of how being in this position with Taehyun could play out-</p><p>Taehyun seemed to consider Beomgyu’s <em> polite </em>request for a second, </p><p>Before he let go.</p><p>Taehyun stepped back, and released Beomgyu’s arm. Beomgyu sighed in relief - part of it in relief of his arm’s freedom, and another part he struggled to hush being that he was beginning to have a little trouble ignoring the redhead’s body beneath him - not that he hadn’t felt it before, it just <em> never </em>got old- </p><p>Beomgyu shook his head in disappointment. He walked away, taking a seat on muddy grass. Perhaps he would watch Taehyun spar with everyone else. </p><p>Or perhaps he wouldn’t. He wasn’t much in the mood for anything at all.</p><p>But he watched in earnest as Taehyun’s eyes flitted away from him, and the redhead crouched in preparation to take Hueningkai’s attacks.</p><hr/><p>“I hate this… I hate this so much…” Soobin struggled to hold in his laugh at the view of his friend. Taehyun looked beyond beaten up already, his body sagged and heavy in the manner he carried it, cushioning his arms close to his chest in the pouring rain as he sulked towards the group.</p><p>Barely five minutes had passed since the end of their ‘warm up’, and in all that time, Taehyun had made it clear how much he resented their power, and how he was ‘<em> never going to win a game of rock-paper-scissors again </em>’. Soobin didn’t laugh - or tried not to, in order to sympathize with his friend, but he truly struggled. This amusement was easy to overcome, however, when Park Jimin had openly announced to the drenched eleven that he - Soobin - was to lead his group during this coming expedition.</p><p>The spotlight was now on him. Some looks of pride, confusion - <em> right </em>, he hadn’t yet explained to the others what the expedition entailed - but Soobin was terrified. Though he tried not to show it too much.</p><p>“Do you have anything to say, young leader?” Jimin asked, a soft smile upon his face as he looked up at him.</p><p>Soobin clammed up under the eyes of expectation, struggling to get the cogs in his brain to turn.</p><p>“<em> No </em>.” Soobin finally squeaked, not used to the amount of attention he was receiving.</p><p>He looked to his clan-mates. He caught a second of Yeonjun's eyes upon him, then as soon as he had seen it, they were completely off of him, staring at something in the distance. The demon's white shirt was near transparent and soaked with water, much like everyone else’s. Hueningkai, Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at him with their faces doused in confusion - all to different degrees, but confusion all the same. </p><p>Soobin snapped his head towards the senior that had begun speaking again,</p><p>“The expedition might be a little harder this time - definitely going to be a tough nut to crack, as always - but because we are going with you boys, they felt they could step the level up a little bit. But don’t worry, our clan is always here for support-”</p><p>“Sorry but, what is this about? An expedition?”</p><p>“Oh- uh…” Jimin threw a look of question to Soobin. Soobin shook his head that, ‘no, he has not yet explained this to everyone else, and that he is struggling to wrap his head around this himself-' before Jimin continued.</p><p>“I think Joon-hyung would explain this better.”</p><p>“Uh- I- what?” Namjoon stuttered, caught off guard.</p><p>“Well.” He composed himself, starting again.</p><p>“For this complicated assignment - of which <em> Mr. Park </em>here handed me the pleasure of explaining, we are going to be two different entities working together as one. Meaning, I will be leading my clan in operations, and Soobin would be leading his.”</p><p>Soobin flinched.</p><p>“But we are working towards a common goal, and we will frequently touch base with each other on site, however, you five will need to keep in mind that once we are on the land of the assignment - which is about as foreign as foreign gets-” Namjoon looked to Jimin and Yeonjun. “-well, to <em> most </em> of us, that is - so we will need to be on alert at <em> all </em> times. The details of the assignment are to put an end to the reign of a certain lord, who is known for many,” Namjoon grimaced, and reiterated, “ <em> many </em> , <em> horrible </em> acts. We know not of the full extent of what he has done, but the academy wouldn’t send us there if it were not a <em> big </em>problem.”</p><p>The training grounds rang silent, and keen ears were listening with anxiety.</p><p>Namjoon continued, “But that is where I, personally, have my concerns. As far as I am concerned, you five are not prepared<em> at all </em> . Not like we claim to be the seven best fighters in the school, but <em> you </em> have an expedition in the coming week, and you didn’t have the advantage <em> we </em> had on our first assignment. We trained for about a year before we were sent off, and it was <em> still </em> pretty damn horrible.” There were sounds of agreement, and some of pity. “I don’t know how you guys will do it, but if you even want a hope to survive, you’re going to have to work a <em> hundred </em>times harder than we did.”</p><p>“I don’t like to put pressure on you but-”</p><p>“Oh, what’s the good in that? They’re going to <em> need </em>the pressure, it's a driving force. What he said is right, you know.” Jimin interrupted, looking all five of them in the eyes.</p><p>“I was hospitalized for two days after our first one, and the injuries I suffered went far beyond the physical. And even as I am about to go back <em> home </em> for this one, I don’t expect to come out unscathed. We are all going to need to practice, and whether or not I state it, the pressure is there,” Jimin lifted his index finger, pointing at everyone in the circle. “-because you, do <em> not </em>want to die.”</p><p>“Frankly, I do not know what the school was thinking, but if they put us together, they did so for a reason. You have us, so be rest assured that as much as we can help it, you are protected. But you <em> cannot </em>be deadweight, understand?”</p><p>The five were silent for a few tense moments, before they all rang out in a chorus of understanding.</p><p>“Good. I don’t enjoy being strict-”</p><p>“Could have fooled me-”</p><p>Jimin gave Jungkook a playful glare.</p><p>“I don’t enjoy being strict, but I have to. It's sort of a necessity considering the gravity of what we have to deal with in the coming week.”</p><p>Everyone, though doubting the credibility of that statement - because Jimin had been nothing but strict since school had started - nodded in comprehension. Jimin smiled.</p><p>“I promise, after the expedition, and everything is back to normal, training will be <em> sort of </em>fun.”</p><p>The six behind Jimin all shared nervous looks, scratching their necks and heads in doubt.</p><p>Jimin paid them no attention, continuing,</p><p>“But for <em> now </em> , you are going to continue the thirty second drills,” The five freshmen visibly sagged in on themselves. Jimin continued with much enthusiasm, “-but this time, with <em> our </em>group!”</p><p>Everyone groaned, and Jimin’s smile widened.</p><p>“Awe, lighten up boys, you’re just fighting in bouts of thirty seconds each!”</p><p>The young boys found comfort in this statement, but they soon realized their comfort was very misplaced.</p><p>Jimin had never said the thirty seconds drills wouldn’t extend into the two full hours they shared as a class.</p><hr/><p> “How the hell does he expect us to survive the rest of the day? I am <em> on my knees </em> right now-”</p><p>“I know, right? I wonder what the school was thinking, putting a lunatic as our teacher-”</p><p>“What if he hears you-”</p><p>“Well, he heard right. He is absolutely crazy for making us do <em> that </em>.”</p><p>Everyone had filed into the locker rooms to trade their soaked attire for the typical school uniform, and five of them were now limping - yes, <em> limping </em> - through the hallways after a grueling class of history. The subject matter and the cause for their distress was not the history class - although they would most definitely be visiting that course of conversation later - what they complained about <em> now </em> was the class they had taken in the open and in the rain, and how Jimin had pitted them all against themselves, having them fight it out until every single person on the field - meaning every single person - was burnt out. And this was a problem, they had soon come to realize, as Jimin had the stamina of a marathon runner, <em> sevenfold </em>.</p><p>Yeonjun would <em> not </em>be revisiting that memory. However, the ache in his legs was insistent, and he needed to have more than a little rest. That, and he needed to distract his mind from mulling over the elf beside him that constantly asked over his well-being.</p><p>“Are you-”</p><p>Yeonjun sighed, “Soobin, I am fine, okay? You should just- I don’t know- <em> stop </em>talking to me, so I can go to sleep. Or something.”</p><p>Yeonjun would have said this with a little more bite to his words - or would have told the elf plain and simple to ‘<em> fuck off’ </em> had it been any other time. But now, he had several other things on his mind. He followed the footsteps of the three ahead of him towards the dorm, and entered the place when they had arrived.</p><p>He was going back home. He had known this for a while now, but saying the words was - finally - making <em>some</em> sort of sense. He was going back <em> home </em> . Yeonjun abandoned his bag and clanmates and went straight for his room, leaving the door open behind him as he dropped onto the king-size. He was going to <em> have </em> to face his father. There was no way he would be able to work this expedition undercover, he was prince, and his striking and unique features - namely his horns, and pretty much everything about his facial features - would strike the chord of remembrance in any citizen he comes across. His father would <em> definitely </em> know he was back in town, and that would mean he would be called back home, he would <em> have </em>to answer, he would be sold off to the neighbouring kingdom in a marriage he wanted <em>nothing</em> to do with-</p><p>“Yeonjun hyung, I know you hate me asking, but-”</p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes flitted to the doorway. The elf stood, bashful, concerned and determined all in one, looking him in the eyes.</p><p>The demon sighed as he interrupted Soobin’s soft speech. Maybe he said his next sentence to distract Soobin from his insistent concern for him, but he said it all the same.</p><p>“You keep asking me about myself. I know you have a lot on your mind too. If you told me what was up with you, maybe- <em>maybe </em>- I would consider telling you about how I'm feeling.”</p><p>“Really?” The elf perked up, and Yeonjun thought he looked quite adorable - his eyes wide with enthusiasm, his lips pushing his cheeks out in a smile, and allowing the almost ever-present dimples to shine all the more.</p><p>Yeonjun cleared his throat, sitting up in the bed.</p><p>“Yes, really.” He ignored that he had downright <em> adored </em>the look of happiness upon Soobin’s face, and waited for the elf to sit beside him.</p><p>Soobin did, and folded his hands in his lap.</p><p>“Well, I-” The elf looked up to him, unsure.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to-?”</p><p>Yeonjun scoffed. </p><p>“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to hear it.”</p><p>“Okay then, well, I don’t know how to lead. Not so much <em> that </em> , actually, I’m just sort of, I don’t know- <em> afraid </em> ? It’s strange, because I’ve never <em> led </em>before and suddenly I am-”</p><p>“Soobin, what are you afraid of?”</p><p>Soobin looked up, seemingly shocked at the question.</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“There’s got to be something more- something else- deep down that is bothering you a lot more than this, a lot more than what you’re telling me.”</p><p>“I-” The elf flitted his eyes away from the lock Yeonjun’s intense gaze held him in.</p><p>“Soobin,” Yeonjun’s fingers were upon his jaw, gently tilting his head back into view.</p><p>“You can talk to me.” </p><p>The elf seemed to consider his options. If he played it off as nothing now, he doubted Yeonjun would ever trust him with his own feelings again. And after the demon trusted him with his vulnerable display the other day, Soobin could at least tell Yeonjun how he felt. It was strange, the relationship they had - they seemed to dance across the friends and enemies line quite a lot. And plus, what was bothering him now wasn’t <em> nearly </em> as heavy as what Yeonjun had gone through, it really just looked like child’s play compared to <em> that </em>-</p><p>“You don’t have to, Soobin. But I just wanted to-” <em> be there for you. </em></p><p>“<em> No- </em>” Soobin grabbed for the hand that was slipping away from his face, keeping it in his hold. Yeonjun’s eyes darted between Soobin’s face and the hand that held his, but Soobin only held on tighter.</p><p>“I’ll say it.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>“I know.” Soobin kept his eyes on the demon’s face. He had always known Yeonjun was unconventionally - but most obviously - beautiful, but seeing the demon’s face up close kept his heart pounding in his throat. </p><p>Soobin thickly swallowed.</p><p>“I want to.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes flitted between Soobin’s eyes and something lower upon his face. The demon’s lips parted.</p><p>Then Yeonjun leaned away, coughing into his free hand.</p><p>“Then shoot.”</p><p>Soobin’s heart dropped back into its rightful space at the loss of the electric eye contact.</p><p>The elf ignored this, and continued,</p><p>“Well, it’s stupid but-”</p><p>“It’s <em> not </em>stupid.”</p><p>Soobin let go of the hand in his hold, moving to hide his face within his palms.</p><p>“But it is! And it’s embarrassing.”</p><p>Yeonjun only sighed. </p><p>“<em> Soobin- </em>”</p><p>“Okay, okay. I’m not ready, get it? It’s hard, and probably the greatest responsibility I have felt in a while, and I’m <em> scared </em>.” The elf returned his eyes to Yeonjun’s. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”</p><p>Yeonjun let out a nervous laugh.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were talking only to me, but I know-”</p><p>“It’s true, Yeonjun-hyung. I made a promise to you, and I want to go through with it. I don’t want to disappoint the others, for sure, but more so, I’m scared of disappointing <em> you </em>.”</p><p>Yeonjun felt himself soften. Had Soobin always been this nice?- or cute?- or earnest?- or <em> this </em>fucking adorable? Yeonjun resisted the urge to pinch the elf’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again, so you can finally get it through that thick skull of yours, but you’d make a great leader, Soobin. I mean it.”</p><p>Soobin flashed him a soft smile.</p><p>“It means a lot to me that you said that. Thank you, Yeonjun-hyung.” The elf paused. Then, “But I don’t-”</p><p>Yeonjun, annoyed at the doubt the elf held within himself, snapped.</p><p>“<em> Why </em> are you so quick to second-guess yourself? You’re literally <em> the </em> most capable one around here. Taehyun would probably end up pushing us past our limits, Gyu would probably just let us do as we please. Heuning- well, Heuning is Heuning. And <em> everyone </em>knows I’m horrible at giving instructions without sounding like a total jackass. So there you have it, Soobin. In a weird way, you are the perfect mix of all of us. That’s why I think you’d make a great leader. And don’t worry yourself about disappointing me,”</p><p>
  <em> I don’t think you ever could. I believe in you. </em>
</p><p>Yeonjun paused, his eyes searching. Where had <em> that </em>thought come from? Shaking his head, he continued,</p><p>“Because it won’t happen.”</p><p>And Yeonjun left it at that. Soobin gave him a grateful smile. </p><p>As the elf awkwardly sauntered out of the room, Yeonjun was left to his thoughts. Soobin held so much love and concern for others, so much so that it was obvious. But he tended to beat himself up way too much. And,</p><p>How had he gotten so soft? When had <em> that </em>become a normal thing?</p><p>Yeonjun shook his head as though to right the direction of his thought flow. He had a lot to think about, and a lot of preparing to do for the coming week.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yeonjun had vaguely remembered promising himself that after that conversation, he wouldn’t ever indulge in soft or sickly sweet things with the elf again, but he had found the urge to do so <em> extremely </em>hard to resist. Between grueling combat training and other lessons, Yeonjun couldn’t find it within himself to resist pinching the elf’s pliable cheeks whenever he had the chance, maybe add in a little patronizing coo here and there. He had done these - at the start - as a means of making fun of the elf, but he soon found himself to enjoy the little dimpled smile or the equally cute pout he got in response to his teasing.</p><p>But today, he had soon realized that Soobin was quite a force to be reckoned with, especially when he wasn’t in the mood to play. And it had landed him in <em> quite </em>some trouble.</p><p>It began something like this,</p><p>“What is my Soobin up to now?”</p><p>The elf hadn’t answered, only kept on typing at his phone.</p><p>A strange sense of deja-vu overcame him, and before he knew it, he had begun pining for the elf’s attention again. Sitting by Soobin’s side on the sofa was easy enough, and so was it to begin his hand’s adventurous trailing upon one side of the elf’s face.</p><p>Soon enough, he had gotten Soobin to drop his cell-phone, and he inwardly rejoiced at his victory. However, it was short-lived, as the elf’s eyes spelled anything but the usual playfulness or amusement.</p><p>“Yeonjun hyung,” The demon flinched. Over the course of the past four days, he had grown used to the elf calling him the endearing <em> ‘Yeonjunnie’ </em>or the causal Yeonjun. </p><p>Yeonjun frowned.</p><p>“What- why are you calling me that? I gave you permission to say my name without-”</p><p>“Yeonjun hyung, I’d suggest you go away, right now. I have a <em> lot </em>on my mind, and-”</p><p>“Then you can talk to me!” Yeonjun blurted, the strange - but recently usual - fear of being pushed away by Soobin seeping into his bones.</p><p>Soobin sighed.</p><p>“I don’t think I-”</p><p>“But why?” Yeonjun asked, his hand rising to an elongated ear. That was one other thing he had recently found to be a guilty pleasure. He liked touching Soobin’s ears. Quite a lot.</p><p>“Because, <em> Yeonjun </em> .” The demon shivered at Soobin’s tone. “The things on my mind could get us in a <em> lot </em>of trouble.”</p><p>“Then,” Yeonjun smirked. He was a demon, trouble was <em> his </em>cup of tea. “Enlighten me.”</p><p>Soobin had given him a calculating look. Then the elf leaned back, a smirk on his face.</p><p>“No. I’d rather not.” Soobin stood, but Yeonjun followed, And this was where things started to go <em> wrong </em>.</p><p>“But <em> Soobin </em>,” Yeonjun whined as he childishly pouted, following the taller elf to the room they shared, shutting the door behind them.</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>The elf turned around, unamused.</p><p>“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you cared about me. But god and all knows that messing with me is just a little fun thing you’re going to be tired and over with in the coming week.”</p><p>Yeonjun was offended - obviously, but he didn’t know how to show it. Did Soobin always think of him that way?</p><p>The demon tried denial, “No, Soobin, I-”</p><p>“Don’t even <em> try </em>to deny it. I’ve known you for a long time, Yeonjun hyung, I think in all that time I would have had you figured out.”</p><p>
  <em> What the hell? </em>
</p><p>“Soobin- where is this coming from?” They had been doing fine these past few days - the arguments they had were never of the usual sort. Always playfully mean or overbearing were the main themes of the things they engaged in recently, but all of a sudden, a switch had been flipped.</p><p>“This is coming from my brain, Yeonjun. I am thinking rationally here. <em> You </em> think about it- the way you switch your character up to fit your mood, and how <em> I </em> get treated in the process. Put yourself in <em> my </em> shoes for a moment- I have known you for the majority of my life to be this asshole that cares <em> nothing </em> for others about him, then what- two weeks ago? - I find you crying, and you shut me off from asking until the third time when it all exploded in your face. Okay, all is good, because those incidents were not your fault, but suddenly after that, just a week ago, you gained a soft side - still not indiscriminate to your occasional assholish tendencies - but you’re suddenly babying and doting over me all around the house? I am fucking confused, Yeonjun, and you can’t blame me for that. If you have an explanation for these fucking otherworldly acts, then fucking explain. Because I am tired of trying to sort out <em> my </em>feelings and figure you out at the same time. It’s hard enough feeling the way I do.”</p><p>Yeonjun could only blink. This was the first time he had <em> ever </em>heard Soobin raise his voice past the occasional stern reprimand.</p><p>“I- I don’t know what to say.” And truly, Yeonjun knew not what to say. This - Soobin lashing out at him - was the least thing he expected from the usually soft-spoken elf.</p><p>“That’s what I thought. So please,” Soobin put his hand upon his forehead, sighing into the air. “I think I need some time to myself.”</p><p>“T-time? Soobin- I-”</p><p>“Yeonjun, please?” The elf gave him a tired look.</p><p>The demon felt his will to know more break at that look, but it didn’t stop him from frowning. </p><p>“Fine. But if I may ask, what- well, <em> how </em>are you feeling?”</p><p>Soobin looked up from where his head was buried in his palm.</p><p>“<em> This </em> is exactly what I don’t get.” The elf approached him with curious eyes mixed in with a little disbelief, backing him up against the door. I was almost astounding, how there was an obvious shift in authority. Yeonjun vaguely remembered he used to be the one on the intimidating side of things in their relationship. But now-</p><p>“Why do you pretend to care?”</p><p>Yeonjun blinked.</p><p>Care? Pretend? Was he <em> pretending </em>? </p><p>He didn’t have to ask himself the question to know the answer. </p><p>“Soobin,” It was in turn for Yeonjun to let out a tired sigh of his own. “I’m not pretending.”</p><p>“Really.” The elf’s features changed from questioning to deeply contemplative.</p><p>“So,” A dark look clouded the elf’s eyes. “-if I,” Soobin’s hand had made its way to his waist during some point in their conversation. Yeonjun hadn’t known when, but he had known <em> then </em>that the warning signs should have been flashing in his head.</p><p>But they weren’t. He had allowed Soobin to trace his large hand up his body, and to his neck, allowed it to delicately dance over the skin of the pale column, and allowed the elf’s searing hot grip to hold his chin in place.</p><p>“So if I do what I <em> want </em>to you,” Soobin’s thumb caressed his chin, the gentle touch completely contrasting the intense look in the elven eyes. Yeonjun felt his heartbeat quicken. “-would you forgive me?”</p><p><em> Take it or leave it </em>, Yeonjun thought, before he let himself slip a small smirk Soobin’s way.</p><p>“Depends on whether or not I <em> like </em>what you do.”</p><p>“I think you’ll like this,” Soobin let out a cheeky smile that soon turned ravenous. “-very much.”</p><hr/><p>Which led them to now. </p><p>They were lips and teeth against the door, moans intermingled with groans, both of frustration and arousal as they struggled to keep their hands to themselves. Soobin’s hand vacated his chin, and slid up to the back of his head, fingers gripping, and <em> pulling </em>. Yeonjun let out a strangled sound into Soobin’s mouth at the merciless tug on his hair, and against his own, he felt Soobin’s lips turn up in a smile. </p><p>“Aren’t you <em> dirty </em>, Yeonjun hyung.” Yeonjun felt his insides coil with heat at the tone and choice of words the elf had used, only letting out a long, thin noise as the elf disconnected their lips, the rude sound echoing against the confines of their room.</p><p>“Who would have thought our asshole of a <em> hyung </em> kept <em> this </em>hidden inside all along?”</p><p>Yeonjun licked his lips before he spoke. “Kept what? I wasn’t keeping anything from- fuck, <em> S-soobin- </em> ” Yeonjun hissed, as the elf’s roaming hands ventured beneath the barrier of clothes, brushing over the very sensitive buds on is chest. Yeonjun threw his head back against the door, and as he knew Soobin’s eyes were on him, some strange, <em> perverse </em>side of him was loving the attention he was receiving in such an obscene state.</p><p>“You know, Yeonjun,” The elf lowly said, his lips now a dusting touch against Yeonjun’s exposed neck, the elven purplish hair tickling his cheek.</p><p>“A part of me has always wondered what you would look like getting fucked into oblivion,” Yeonjun’s eyes blew wide in surprise. Soobin continued, “-and frankly, I would like to see if my imagination does justice to the <em> real </em> thing.”</p><p>Yeonjun felt himself shudder at the suggestive idea, and let out a rather drawn out moan at the image his mind provided. The feel of Soobin’s illegal lips against his neck didn’t help matters much either, and he was petty sure he was nearing a sensory overload - Soobin’s hands still feeling up his chest beneath his hoodie, Soobin’s lips carrying out a particularly pleasurable tug on the skin of his neck, and the dirty ministrations he had <em>no </em>idea could come from the elf’s mouth, constantly speaking into his skin, whispering in his ear, <em>moaning</em> into his mouth, it was too much.</p><p>Yeonjun put shaky hands on the taller’s shoulders, pushing him with his remaining strength - though not much of that was remaining, as combat training had stolen about ninety percent of his energy, and Soobin here- Soobin was doing quite a good job of making him want to abandon the remaining ten to a night of relentless - for a lack of better words, <em> fucking </em>.</p><p>“Soobin- Soobin, stop. I need to-” <em> collect myself? - find my remaining brain cells? - I need to not </em> <b> <em>kiss </em> </b> <em> you so I can think straight. </em></p><p>“Do you get it <em> now </em>, Yeonjun?”</p><p>The elf looked down at him from his position higher up. Yeonjun let out a low groan at the spit-slick swollen lips right in his line of sight. He had never once - okay, maybe a <em> few </em> times he had entertained the thought - but he had never felt such a <em> powerful </em>urge to kiss the life out of someone before.</p><p>“I get it. Totally. Now kiss me.”</p><p>Soobin chuckled, the bright look turning Yeonjun’s heart to mush beneath the flaming arousal he felt.</p><p>“No, no- you don’t. My feelings are <em> bad </em>, Yeonjun. I-”</p><p>“You like me? So what? You’re probably a bit of a masochist for that though, but I get it.” Yeonjun’s look turned from impatient to bashful. “Perhaps I am a bit of a sadist for liking you too.”</p><p>What he had expected was a very hot, reconciling kiss, but what he had gotten was a very elated Soobin laughing before him.</p><p>Yeonjun felt wronged by the action, because he had pretty much just confessed to Soobin, but this is what he got? The demon pouted.</p><p>“Why are you laughing?”</p><p>But Soobin only laughed harder, falling back onto the bed as he clutched his stomach. Yeonjun only stood, sort of awkward. What if Soobin didn’t like him, and he had jumped to conclusions? What if Soobin was laughing at the fact that he had confessed- what if Soobin was-</p><p>“Stop overthinking.” Soobin was seated just in front of him. “I was just surprised you could even have a romantic interest in someone, much less in <em> me- </em>”</p><p>Yeonjun frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean? I do like you. Even if you think it’s hard to believe, it’s true.”</p><p>“I never said it wasn't. I was just surprised, is all.” Soobin grabbed for his loose hand, yanking him forward, and prompting the demon to unceremoniously sprawl himself all over the elf’s body and upon the bed.</p><p>“<em> Hey- </em> that wasn’t- <em> oh </em>.”</p><p>Soobin looked at him, concerned “<em> ‘Oh’ </em> what? Is something wrong?”</p><p>“<em> God </em>, yes. My heart-” Yeonjun grabbed for his chest in dramatics.</p><p>“It’s beating. My cold, <em> cold </em>heart-” Yeonjun smiled as Soobin threw his head back against the mattress in a hearty laugh.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Soobin lifted his head to put a small peck to Yeonjun’s lips. The demon blushed, caught by surprise.</p><p>Soobin’s smile seemed to widen - though that should have been scientifically impossible, and Yeonjun faltered, not used to the happy and content gaze the elf on the bed was giving him.</p><p>“Well-” Yeonjun changed the subject, not able to handle being the absolute fluffball his heart was betraying him to be. “-what was that thing about you wanting to fuck me into oblivion again? I just might take you up on that offer.” Yeonjun wiggled his lower body on Soobin’s for emphasis. The elf only rolled over on the bed and onto his side, wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s waist as he did so.</p><p>Soobin nuzzled his face into Yeonjun’s neck.</p><p>“I would rather stay like this.” </p><p>Yeonjun felt his face heat up.</p><p>“Oh- I- okay.” </p><p>Yeonjun liked this development, quite a lot.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Soobin’s feelings regarding his relationship with Yeonjun were sort of blocked out until recently - mostly due to reasons being that he had no idea <em> where </em> he stood or upon which ground with Yeonjun when it came to their relationship. They were enemies - that had been established for ages, though for reasons unknown to the elf himself, but <em> that </em> was familiar, and he often found it to be fun to mess with the demon. But on some days of their <em> enemy-ship </em> , Yeonjun would ride the “I hate Soobin” train too far, and on other days - rare occasions - Yeonjun would open up to him, and tell him how he was <em> really </em>feeling. A bunch of occasions of these rare sights of a Yeonjun willing to open up to him happened just recently - in the academy, but Soobin could recall a few times in the past where the demon would sort of break down, and come running to him for a fight - only to end up ranting about how he felt. Maybe that was why he found it easier to speak to the demon about his own feelings - as they had sort of a silent pact between each other, being that they were their own emotional pillars of support for one another. </p><p>But recently, the usual <em> breakdown-before-I-tell-you-how-I-feel </em> had been ditched for a more <em> forward </em> approach. Yeonjun would sit close to him at lunch or in the dorms - nearly too close, but Soobin found he didn’t mind the proximity when it was the demon - and the demon would tell him all about his day, how he felt about certain teachers, and - Soobin couldn’t forget - all about his father. Soobin realized he had been missing quite a chunk of what Yeonjun’s father was like, and judging based on the one story Yeonjun had told him on the night he cried, had led to <em> quite </em>the misjudgement. </p><p>All in all, Soobin found he enjoyed the growth in their relationship quite a lot, before some <em> invasive </em>feelings started crowding up all the fun. </p><p>The demon had taken on a new habit of being touchy with him as well, and Soobin had found he liked it when the demon would pinch his cheeks, or send a wink or an air kiss his way. But most of all, he knew there was something weird in their relationship when he found himself to be happy just by looking at the small smile on Yeonjun’s face as he did these things to him.</p><p>Nearly two days after the [sudden] shift in Yeonjun’s demeanor around him, they had found each other to be in some sort of crossroads, stuck between blatant flirting and playful banter, and Soobin was pretty sure he almost kissed the demon by mistake once - yes, it had been an accident, but the look on Yeonjun’s face as he closed in may have clued him in on his own feelings. <em> What if I just went for it? </em> He remembered thinking, but he stopped short. Because he was afraid of losing what he already had with Yeonjun. What if he kissed him now, and it ruined everything? Soobin had awkwardly coughed as the demon averted his eyes, walking away with an excuse to go work on something. But soon enough everything had been back to normal, right until it <em> wasn’t </em>. </p><p>The following day, Soobin had quite a lot of pent up frustrations, between talking to his seniors on leading and strategy, and the practice that had only seemed to increase in difficulty. Then, he got home to rest, only to have Yeonjun sit beside him, wondering what he was up to. Soobin had remembered being annoyed at the flutter of his heart, even more so at its accelerated beat once the demon made a move to touch him. Why couldn’t he just enjoy the touch for what he was sure Yeonjun meant it to be? Purely platonic is what it was supposed to be, but the strange and helpless part of him thought that maybe there was something more to his touch- and Soobin had quickly pushed the thought down, dismissing Yeonjun as he sought to sort his thoughts out alone. </p><p>Then, the demon had insisted on following him, and Soobin snapped. He barely remembers any of the stuff he said, but the look of offence and dejection on the demon’s face made him want to take it all back. But he hadn’t.</p><p>In a way, he was glad it happened that Yeonjun was willing to be patient, and hear him out, because it had led into something Soobin hadn’t known he craved so much until it happened. But a small part of him wished it didn’t, because <em> everything </em>was going to be complicated now. His feelings had only grown in intensity after they had so fiercely made out - and that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing.</p><p>But Soobin frowned at the sight of the demon laid beside him, fast asleep.</p><p>He knew Yeonjun liked him, or assumed so due to the blond’s confirmation, but within him still laid a sliver of doubt. None of it made <em> sense </em> . He wanted to believe that Yeonjun’s feelings were genuine, but several years of knowing and growing accustomed to what the demon was <em> really </em>like still held him back from diving into a relationship with him - don’t get him wrong, a relationship with Yeonjun was beyond desirable to the elf, but he had no idea if jumping into one with Yeonjun right now would end up with him getting hurt, or his emotions being taken as a joke. Soobin sighed, he was right. Things had only grown more complicated since the kiss. </p><p>He’ll figure out his relationship with the demon later. But for now, </p><p>Soobin stood up from the bed, paying no heed to the cold his body was met with after sliding out of the demon’s hold. Gearing up like he would to go to the gym, He took a bottle of water and set out for the school’s training grounds. He had a lot to prepare for the next few days. Their expedition began in exactly two from now. </p><p>His feelings could wait until then. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you fierce today?”</p><p>Jimin yelped as he abruptly dropped into a squat to dodge a quick blow, springing back into action from his knees.</p><p>“Of course.” Soobin threw another punch, only narrowly missing the senior. “That means,” Soobin twisted on his foot, lifting his free leg up high into a roundhouse kick to the incubus’ head, only stopping short by a couple of inches. Soobin smirked, satisfied, as a breeze brushed through the seniors hair, and Jimin just stood, stunned in place. Soobin continued, “-you should treat me like your worst enemy.”</p><p>Jimin only looked at him like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing, then the senior’s face burst out into a wide smile.</p><p>“How did you do it?”</p><p>“Do what?”</p><p>“That. People don’t just come into my dorm late at night demanding to fight, and then proceed to best me at my own craft. And you can put that down now.”</p><p>Jimin gently nudged Soobin’s leg to the side, and the elf dropped his leg back to its rightful place on the ground.</p><p>“Well, I- don’t know? I’m just in a better space of mind tonight, I guess.”</p><p>Jimin narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Wait, now I’m curious. There’s something up, isn’t there?”</p><p>“Jimin-”</p><p>“If you don’t tell me, I could most definitely enter your dreams at night and-”</p><p>“<em> Okay </em>, okay, I’ll tell you, just don’t do anything weird.”</p><p>Jimin smiled. </p><p>Soobin sighed. But before he could start, the incubus before him spoke, </p><p>“It’s about Yeonjun, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Wait- what? How do you-”</p><p>“Just a hunch. So I was right.” The demon smirked. “The clan owes me <em> a lot </em>of money.”</p><p>“You bet on me and Yeonjun?”</p><p>“Of course! Sexual tension like that can never go unnoticed by an incubus. Before I am a fighter, I <em> am </em>a demon that pretty much runs on sex, and I can recognize it in its several forms and stages-”</p><p>“Alright then, Jimin,” Soobin interrupted, as hearing the word ‘sex’ repeated over and over again was making him a little dizzy. “Since you already know about the ‘sexual tension’, something happened today. And it’s sort of been on my mind all this while.”</p><p>Jimin’s face lit up in pursuit of the heat of gossip.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Soobin gave him a doubting look,</p><p>“I don’t- <em>actually</em>, it’s nothing-”</p><p>“Awe, don’t give me that!” Jimin pouted. “You pulled me out of my dorm at this ungodly hour for practice! The least I can get in return is a good story to take back to the boys.”</p><p>Soobin let out a sarcastic laugh, then pointed out, “You say that like you didn’t jump out of your room, eager to fight me.”</p><p>“Those are but the little details, Soobin, and the point remains, that you should spill!" Jimin tried convincing him, "It would help you get your mind off it a little bit.”</p><p>Soobin was sure Jimin only really wanted to hear what bothered him for gossip’s sake, but he supposed telling the senior actually would help him get his mind off of the issue.</p><p>“I kissed him.”</p><p>Soobin watched the senior’s face for a reaction, and he wanted to crawl in on himself and hide at the admission. What had he been thinking-</p><p>“No, you have to say that again- you, <em> what </em>?”</p><p>Jimin was surprised, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide and looking up at the taller one.</p><p>Soobin sighed.</p><p>“I kissed Yeonjun. And he confessed. In a way, I confessed, but he did most of the confessing.”</p><p>“Then- what’s the problem with that? Isn’t that... <em>good </em>?” Jimin seemed to be stuck on whether or not he should be rejoicing at the elf’s progress, or mourning a loss. Soobin didn’t look quite as enthusiastic as Jimin thought he should, and that could only mean-</p><p>“No- of course it’s a good thing, it’s just that- I don’t know if he means it or not. But I like him, Jimin. And even though I don’t want to rush into things with him, I want something more from him, you know?”</p><p>Jimin blinked, impressed.</p><p>“Wow. Who knew kids these days moved so fast?”</p><p>“I’m not a kid.”</p><p>“To me, you are. And it’s not wrong for you to desire, but patience is key. Just don’t-”</p><p>Jimin sighed, then continued.</p><p>“Just don’t fall too hard, or too fast. I know of some stories of the royal family, Soobin, and it’s not pretty. Yeonjun has most likely been through a lot- and don’t get me wrong, I’m not telling you not to love him, but just take it slow, alright? If he needs anything- or you need anything, you can come speak to me.”</p><p>“Okay.” Soobin’s lips turned up in a half smile. The senior stood up straight, patting his head from below.</p><p>“It certainly doesn’t help that he’s going back home, huh.” The senior stopped his hand’s movement in the elf’s hair. Jimin’s eyes seemed to lose focus as they looked at him. “The timing was never right for Tartarosian demons, was it?”</p><p>Soobin frowned.</p><p>Jimin leaned away.</p><p>“Well, goodnight!” The chipper tone was back in the incubus’ voice. “I’ve got some errands to run.”</p><p>Soobin shook his head as he waved the incubus goodbye. He knew that was only code for ‘I’ve got a piping hot story to tell my clan’- but whatever, all that mattered now was that according to Jimin, Soobin was beyond ready for their expedition.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Taehyun frowned. He hadn’t yet known what it meant to be ignored until the past week. Beomgyu had kept it up for a day up until the fifth, in which Taehyun had been seated in their living room, Heuningkai jotting something down in his notebook beside him, until he saw the brunet enter the space. And Taehyun was not a bitter being, so he had said his greeting.</p><p>“Hey-”</p><p>“Leave me alone.”</p><p>This was when Taehyun deemed the cold shoulder treatment enough, and his pent up frustration and confusion had only been released in a small,</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Beomgyu looked at him, right in the eyes. </p><p>“I don’t have to talk to you if I don’t want to.” </p><p>Then the brunet left, and sauntered into the open space of their kitchen.</p><p>Taehyun would have left Beomgyu to his own methods had he been given free rein, but the maknae beside him poked him with his finger.</p><p>“You should talk to him.” Taehyun was annoyed, tellingly - because, why was it always on <em> him </em>to initiate conversations like these?</p><p>“Because, Tyun, he won’t because he thinks <em> you </em>won’t. And you need to fix that.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“If anything at all, won’t it do you good to find out the reason for his actions? Communication is-”</p><p>“Key. Key. I get it, fine.”</p><p>“You say <em> ‘fine’ </em>but you do not stand to go talk with him-”</p><p>“Give me a break, I’m <em> preparing </em>.”</p><p>Heuning smiled, amused.</p><p>“Alright. But you should try to be gentle, okay?”</p><p>“Where is all this advice coming from?” Taehyun grudgingly asked, but didn’t wait for an answer before he walked to the kitchen.</p><p>It seemed Beomgyu was about to leave as he did so, as the human stood before him, a very unamused look upon his face.</p><p>“Can you leave?”</p><p>This was the last straw for the redhead.</p><p>“What is going on with you? What is with these mood swings?”</p><p>“Mood swings? Beomgyu cocked his head to the side, batting his eyelashes in confusion.</p><p>“Elaborate.”</p><p>“I don’t need to, it’s literally right here. Last week,” Beomgyu’s eyes darkened at the mention of the period of his heat. Taehyun ignored the look, and continued, “-you were clinging onto me every second of the day, and now? I don’t even know what to call this.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know either. You seem to have a problem, that <em>I</em> cannot sort out for you. This is entirely upon you,” Beomgyu stepped aside, walking around him.</p><p>“And you’re weird, Taehyun, if you have a problem with me not clinging to you every second of the day,” The human gave him a passingly sweet smile. “-you should get that fixed.”</p><p>Beomgyu took a few steps away from the tired redhead, then stopped and turned to face him.</p><p>“If you’re hungry, just say it. You know where to find me.” The human gave him a sarcastic smile, then he walked away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, yeonbin happened sort of outta nowhere lol, but I believe a pair like this needs to be “out of nowhere” or else they’d just be dancing around each other sigh</p><p>and I CAN FINALLY WRITE!! i thought i'd be taking WEEKS off, but i just opened my laptop last night, and stayed up typing this like gosh- i have missed it quite a bit lol</p><p>when was the last time I updated again? I don't remember, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting, so here is a 7.7k word chapter for all those who missed me 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. XX</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a long one because you deserve it &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the end notes are an essay so only read if you're interested</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>The days had passed quicker than they reckoned, and soon enough, it was the morning of the expedition.</p><p>Beomgyu had gotten out of bed earlier than usual, as he liked to do as of late - because he believed avoiding Taehyun had become some sort of necessity.</p><p>But the redhead didn’t make it easy.</p><p>Roaming hands in combat training, lips way too close to his ears when he asked a question - namely the staple, ‘<em>why are you avoiding me?</em>’ - and Beomgyu thought he could take exactly <em>one </em>more of these advances before he <em>exploded</em>.</p><p>“Morning, Beomgyu hyung.”</p><p>“Morning.” Beomgyu absentmindedly answered. Then he realized who was speaking to him. “Wait, <em>Huening</em>? What are you doing awake at this time?”</p><p>“And what if I asked you the same question?”</p><p>Beomgyu gave the maknae a look of exhaustion. “You already know the answer to that one.”</p><p>Beomgyu walked to the fridge, looking for something to busy his mouth with. He wasn’t particularly <em>hungry</em>, just bored.</p><p>“Hyung,” Hueningkai was behind him. Beomgyu made a mental note to remember that when he wanted to leave the kitchen.</p><p>“You two need to talk. He feels like-” The pang in his chest from the mention of what he knew was the redhead caused him to turn around and lift a hand, motioning for the maknae to stop talking.</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it. Feelings only ever cause <em>problems</em>. So, I don’t want to hear it.” Beomgyu walked around the youngest, to take a seat on the island. </p><p>“Plus, we have a big thing coming up this evening, and I need to be in the right state of mind for it. <em>Taehyun</em>,” Beomgyu abstractedly gestured in the direction of the room where the redhead was still fast asleep, “-would only distract me.”</p><p>Hueningkai frowned. “Well, maybe he can fix that if you <em>let </em>him-”</p><p>“Heuning, I’m done talking about this- about <em>him</em>, so can we <em>please </em>talk about something else?” Beomgyu didn’t have to feign his desperation to change the subject. Thinking about Taehyun and the feelings for the vampire that only proved to grow only ever seemed to bring him heartache. Because he knew the redhead didn’t feel the same.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>And perhaps he was treating the redhead unfairly, but it was all in good purpose. If Taehyun had grown to dislike him, then maybe he could grow to dislike Taehyun too.</p><p>“Well I-”</p><p>“Morning.” <em>Speak of the devil.</em></p><p>“Good morning!” Hueningkai cheerily greeted back.</p><p>But Beomgyu felt his heart rate increase at the sight of the sleepy vampire, the rough bed-hair and mix-matched eyes that heavily swept around the room before they settled upon him. Beomgyu’s breath stopped dead in his throat, and he could bet his heart nearly did the same. Angry and annoyed at the insistent feelings, a scowl took form upon his face.</p><p>Beomgyu slapped his hands to the table before him, and abruptly stood, “I’m gonna go clean up.” Moving to walk away, he was barely past the vampire when he felt the cold of Taehyun’s fingers wrapped around his wrist.</p><p>“Can I at least,” The redhead’s husky morning voice began, “have a reason?”</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t spare the redhead a glance.</p><p>The human snatched his hand out of Taehyun’s hold, cradling it as though it were fragile.</p><p>“If you’d excuse me.” Beomgyu said, then walked away. He heard Taehyun’s sigh of frustration as he walked, and he nearly burst into tears. Why did he have to feel this way? He didn’t know, but the broken and near erratic beat of his heart remained fixated on the gentle cool of the redhead’s fingers against his skin.</p><hr/><p>“Please, Soobin?”</p><p>The elf sighed as the demon seated beside him kissed along the lobe of his ear.</p><p>“Just one? Please?”</p><p>“We are in the van,” Soobin started, his voice barely above a whisper, “-with our whole clan and the neighbouring one surrounding us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re at the <em>back</em>.” Yeonjun replied, and Soobin took in a ragged gasp as Yeonjun subtly bit on the flesh of his ear. And at the back they were, located conveniently next to the whole group’s pile of supplies, their first aid kits, and camping supplies – but that didn’t give them leeway to have <em>sex</em> on the bus.</p><p>“Plus, pretty much everyone is asleep. And I doubt they’d mind it if we got a little <em>noisy.” </em>The demon lowered his voice an octave. “It’s happened before.”</p><p>Soobin’s face darkened with heat at the memory of the strange happening, the hushed sounds of the senior incubus as he rode out an orgasm with his clan mate. Soobin wouldn’t have known Jimin and Jungkook were involved <em>that</em> way if his ears hadn’t been so sensitive to sound. Soobin had to hand it to them, they had quite some courage to attempt something so intimate in public. And yeah- Soobin liked Yeonjun, and was willing to go pretty far with him, but he <em>did </em>have his boundaries.</p><p>With part reluctance, the elf shook his head.</p><p>Yeonjun pouted,</p><p>“But it’s <em>late</em>.”</p><p>“All the more reason why we shouldn’t engage in <em>physically straining </em>activities <em>now</em>.”</p><p>Yeonjun replaced his lips with a warm hand, allowing his fingers to lazily trail the length and the breadth of Soobin’s ear. </p><p>“But I <em>can’t</em> sleep.”</p><p>Soobin grabbed the hand on his ear, and placed a chaste kiss to the smooth skin on the back of it.</p><p>Soobin didn’t miss the flush of colour on Yeonjun’s cheeks.</p><p>The elf quietly chuckled, “You talk so freely about sex, but when I do the small things you get all flustered.”</p><p>“Yeah- <em>well</em>,”</p><p>Soobin lips closed in a fond smile. “I’ve never met someone so backwards before.” </p><p>Yeonjun averted his eyes, looking out the window and at the blurred images of trees and landscape flashing by. The demon quietly murmured,</p><p>“But you like it.”</p><p>And Soobin frowned. He did like it, a little too much for comfort.</p><p>Yeonjun didn’t seem to catch the change in the elf’s mood, and continued on defending himself,</p><p>“And plus, I’m a demon. You should get used to the idea of sex before we get home, because it’s pretty much <em>everywhere</em>.” The demon turned around to give him a cheeky smile. “It’s a part of our culture.”</p><p>“A part of your culture or not,” Soobin gave him an amused look. “-now isn’t the time.”</p><p>Yeonjun sighed at his failed attempt to seduce the elf.</p><p>“Then what do we do now?”</p><p>Soobin held in a laugh and offered Yeonjun a shrug,</p><p>“We can talk.”</p><p>“About?”</p><p>“What is causing your lack of sleep.”</p><p>Yeonjun huffed.</p><hr/><p>“It’s just the usual.”</p><p>“Are you sure there’s nothing more?”</p><p>“Of course. I sort of tell you everything now.”</p><p>“You two sure talk a lot.” Hueningkai turned in his seat, now awake and beholding the two as they took up their rightful spaces on the two-seater behind him, but still seated strangely close to one another. Hueningkai didn’t miss the subtle movement in their laps- the one of their hands moving apart, neatly folding to their respective owners. Hueningkai narrowed his eyes. <em>Had they been holding hands?</em></p><p>Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered to the elf’s. His face then contorted in a horrible act of feigned annoyance.</p><p>“No we weren’t- not with <em>him</em>. I mean-”</p><p>“You talk like I didn’t hear you talking to him, just now. Also, wasn’t it just two days ago I heard all that noise?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hueningkai rolled his eyes.</p><p>“There’s no point in you trying to keep it a secret. You ruined that for yourselves when I - and <em>everyone </em>else - was able to hear you making out, even through the walls, and the doors.”</p><p>Yeonjun’s lips turned up in happiness - an expression Hueningkai was not used to seeing, especially in the presence of the elf that sat beside him.</p><p>“See? They wouldn’t have minded it at all.”</p><p>“Heuning is talking about making out, and you were talking about having a quickie on the bus. Those are two <em>very</em> different things-”</p><p>“But you only live once!”</p><p>Soobin deadpanned.</p><p>“Sure, but we’ve got more than a few centuries to do so. And your libido isn’t going anywhere, I’m sure, so you might as well wait till we are back home before you get your hands up and all over me.”</p><p>Yeonjun wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“But what if I got them up and <em>in </em>you right now?”</p><p>Soobin rolled his eyes as Hueningkai grimaced, turning back in his seat. He had heard enough.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Dream well?” Jimin gave Beomgyu a smug look. Beomgyu’s face reddened. He had, in fact, dreamt a mighty enjoyable dream, but Jimin didn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“That’s no way to talk to your senior, is it?”</p><p>Beomgyu kept his eyes outside.</p><p>Senior or not, he didn’t care much for that right now, plus, Jimin didn’t actually care about the honorifics and stuff. He just said that to taunt him. </p><p><em>More </em>importantly, <em>when</em> would they be getting to Tartaros?</p><p>At that thought, the atmosphere in the bus changed, and although he couldn’t pinpoint exactly <em>when </em>it happened, the serene dark of the night sky had changed into a stifling, blood red, colouring each and every one of their faces with the tint of anxiety and surprise.</p><p>“Not the first time I’ve been here, but its still surprising to experience the change.”</p><p>“Show off.”</p><p>“What? It <em>is</em> my home country.”</p><p>The bus pulled to a stop. The nameless driver yelled from his seat,</p><p>“We are only licenced to go about this far into Tartarosian territory. The king is a man of his word, and of the law.” The bus driver chuckled nervously. “I’d much rather stay away from the king’s pyre.”</p><p>Jimin ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>The senior stood, ducking his head against the roof of the bus.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. We can take it from here.” He turned to the crowd of sleepy and unwilling students.</p><p>“You heard him! This is as far as our luxury goes.” Beomgyu looked at the sky. The clouds were an astounding gray against the stained, bloody sky. It seemed he would be under those skies in a second as,</p><p>“Get your asses out of those chairs, grab the supplies - and that includes <em>you</em>, lovebirds - we are going on a <em>run</em>.”</p><p>Beomgyu faintly heard Yeonjun and Soobin grumble behind him, but most of his attention as he got into line to get out of the bus was fixated on the boy stood before him.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t want to look, but <em>dammit</em>, Taehyun had a nice physique. He wore a slim-fitting t-shirt, and it left <em>very </em>little to Beomgyu’s imagination. Beomgyu just had to thank the gods that Taehyun wasn’t wearing tight, fitting pants to pair with the already mouth-watering shirt, or he was sure he would <em>combust</em> - as the mere <em>thought </em>of it ran his mouth dry.</p><p>A deep, misplaced voice rang behind him.</p><p>“Are you gonna move, or what?”</p><p>“Sure- uh, okay. Sorry.”</p><p>Beomgyu quickly moved out of the way. The body bumped past him, and strangely enough, Beomgyu recognized the owner of the body to be Yoongi, but the voice - he thought long and hard on where he had heard the voice before. He couldn’t <em>quite </em>put a finger on it- but it was somewhere in the confines of his mind, there was something he was missing, something so fundamentally important, like a puzzle piece to the big picture.</p><p>But he couldn’t place it. So, he let it go.</p><hr/><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>They were now outside, in front of a dense wood of deciduous trees with blackened but very much <em>alive</em> leaves, the group of twelve stretching their limbs and muscles to prepare for the sprint. The sky remained unchanging, the red like a mistake on the old blue of the artist’s canvas, who decided to ditch the standard approach to a sky’s colour, further smudging the canvas with the potent colour. Beomgyu didn’t really have oppositions to the colour, it was actually rather relaxing, but he supposed there were downsides too. He couldn’t see further than a few feet ahead of him, but he could see Yoongi, not too far away, stretching beside him. </p><p>Strangely enough, the other human was nowhere near his boyfriend. Hoseok stood to Beomgyu’s other side, his eyes fixated on Yoongi’s stretching figure.</p><p>“Something’s weird, isn’t it?”</p><p>Hoseok momentarily lifted his eyes to Beomgyu - who had spoken, before sticking them back onto his boyfriend.</p><p>“Yeah. There’s something- he’s acting off. It’s <em>still</em> Yoongi, but it- never mind. I’m overthinking.”</p><p>Beomgyu narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t think-”</p><p>“Enough stretching.” Jimin interrupted. “Now, runners, take your marks-”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“-Get set-”</p><p>“Literally- what the hell? Where are we even going?”</p><p>“North is our direction, we head north! So, go!”</p><p>No one made a move to run at Jimin’s signal.</p><p>The leader gave them unimpressed looks.</p><p>“Guys,” Jimin sighed, “-we don’t have cars <em>or</em> teleportation, so if you hope to get there before sundown, we should get going <em>now.”</em></p><hr/><p>His legs hurt. His chest <em>burned</em>. How long had they been running anyways? He looked ahead – or tried to, rather, considering he couldn’t <em>see</em>. The fog was heavy and thick, and the sky was practically hidden away from sight. The bowing trees up above surely played a part in his issues with the visibility, but aside from that, there laid another problem.</p><p>Beomgyu couldn’t see the others. He couldn’t see anyone at all.</p><p>And he couldn’t yell for them either, the stitch in his side kept him from performing more than the occasional, laboured breath. He couldn’t handle screaming for help on top of <em>that.</em></p><p>“Need help?”</p><p>Taehyun appeared out of the cloud.</p><p>Beomgyu came to a stop, and as he bent over his knees to catch his breath, he heaved a sigh – of relief? Rejoice? Resignation? - He couldn’t quite tell at the moment, and he didn’t much care.</p><p>“Can you take me?”</p><p>He would have blushed or stuttered out a different statement at his choice of vague and easily mis-interpretable words, but <em>again</em> - he didn’t care.</p><p>As he stretched his hands out for Taehyun to carry him - guide him, do anything - he let go of his personal enmity with the redhead. He had priorities. They had priorities. That didn’t include them fighting due to Beomgyu’s annoying feelings.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was wrapping his legs around Taehyun’s waist, and his arms were dangling off the vampire’s shoulders.</p><p>“Hold on.”</p><p>And with a grunt, Taehyun was off.</p><hr/><p>“<em>Watch out!</em>”</p><p>Jimin jumped to their aid, his leg stretched out to kick a screaming creature by the head.</p><p>Yeonjun held on to Soobin’s arm, his eyes wide in surprise. He was not expecting that.</p><p>“It’s starting.” Jimin said, dropping his leg to the ground.</p><p>“It’s not even sundown yet. This is-” Jimin turned at lightning speed, his reflexes guiding his arm to punch at something within the thickening fog.</p><p>“Shit. We can’t keep moving like this-”</p><p>Yeonjun leaned against Soobin’s side, his hold on the elf’s arm tightening.</p><p>“Is it just me,” Soobin slowly started, “-or is the fog getting thicker?”</p><p>“It’s getting <em>thicker</em>.” Jimin said, confused, his figure unmoving, the fog wrapping itself around him, momentarily having him disappear into, then out of its cloud.</p><p>“But it makes <em>no</em> sense.” The training leader continued, “It shouldn’t be happening like this.” Jimin grabbed another creature – this one nice enough to lead him to it by the sound of its screaming – and threw it aside, the force parting the fog, but only momentarily. The heavy gas just fell back into place, surrounding them even more.</p><p>“Shit.” Jimin cursed. “The others. Stay here, you two.”</p><p>Jimin ran, and the empty space he had left in the fog fell back into place, leaving Yeonjun and Soobin to themselves.</p><p>“This isn’t right.”</p><p>“Tell me about it. This place just gets weirder and weirder every time I-“</p><p>And suddenly,</p><p>Soobin was yanked out of his arms.</p><p>Yeonjun panicked, his arms grabbing at nothing in the direction he felt Soobin disappear from him, only to have his body stiffen up at the sight he saw instead.</p><p>This was <em>definitely</em> not right.</p><p>“Father?”</p><hr/><p>Jimin ran south. The fog decreased in intensity as he ran further away.</p><p>Jimin frowned. That shouldn’t be happening. Then again, <em>none</em> of it should be happening. He supposed this wasn’t the weirdest of it.</p><p>“Where’s everyone? And what the hell are you guys up to?”</p><p>“We should be asking you. And everyone is gone in groups to get supplies to build a fire. Huening dropped the camp tents over there. We decided to set up camp here. Fucking gremlins – or something – appeared out of nowhere and injured <em>him</em>.” Jin pointed to Taehyun. The seated vampire had a large gash – very unpleasing to the eye – with shreds of skin and muscle hanging down by strings of separated skeletal strands – just above the side of his knee, down to his ankle. Beomgyu was seated beside the vampire, his head leaned on the equally incapacitated vampire’s shoulder.</p><p>“Shit.” Jimin cursed. "No first aid, huh." They had no first aid, and <em>very</em> limited supplies of water. And an injury like that – they’d definitely have to clean, or it would get infected.</p><p>Jin gave Jimin a strange look.</p><p>“Shit, indeed.” Jin crossed his arms. “We can’t move now, even if we wanted to.”</p><p>“But isn’t he a vamp? He should be able to heal up- “</p><p>Jin shook his head. Jimin shut his mouth.</p><p>“Later.” Jin gave the two on the ground a speculating look.</p><p>“I’ll explain later. For now, I can try to stitch the wound together, but its going to be really messy. Plus, he’d have to take my metal out once we get somewhere safe. If the thin chains stay in his skin too long, they could merge and cause all sorts of complications, both for me and him-”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” Jimin waved an arm in dismissal. Jin was speaking too many big words for him at the moment. He had many other things to worry about.</p><p>“Where are Yeonjun and Soobin?”</p><p>Like <em>those</em>.</p><p>“Damn it.”</p><p>Jimin left the camp.</p><hr/><p>Taehyun awoke to the prickle of a gaze upon his body. He opened drowsy and heavy eyes to look at his senior.</p><p>“Ready?” The oldest of their group was squatted before him, a thin, thread like material hanging from the tip of each of his fingers.</p><p>Taehyun slowly answered,</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“It’s better you aren’t anyways.” Jin gave him a soft smile. “Don’t look down.”</p><hr/><p>“All done. You have a really good tolerance for pain. And good thing you didn’t look down. Wouldn’t need you vomiting all over the place. You have too little fluids in you as it is.”</p><p>Taehyun only nodded. He heard Jin stand.</p><p>“Rest up, okay? We should have a camp set up by night for you two. I would suggest you eat, but- uh. Yeah.”</p><p>Jin gave him a parting smile, then sauntered away. Taehyun finally looked down. His leg was held together by stitch of fine, pliable metal, stitch that looked even finer than thread. The bleeding wasn’t much in the first place, but continued exposure had made him lose quite a bit of his blood. He was glad he was the one who sustained the injury. Had it been Beomgyu…</p><p>He didn’t want to think about it.</p><p>Remnant blood left crusted and dried streaks down the sides of his calf. He tried lifting the injured leg, only to jolt the head that laid on his shoulders with his movement.</p><p>Right. Beomgyu. He had nearly forgotten about the human that laid beside him. Taehyun frowned.</p><p>What was Beomgyu doing anyways? This was a horrible position for him to put himself in – it was like the human had no sense for danger at all.</p><p>Beomgyu was lying with his neck bared – right next to an <em>injured</em> vampire. Taehyun scoffed. If he didn’t have a good grip on his own self control, he wouldn’t have hesitated to sink his canines into the pale, smooth skin of the human’s neck. Was that a mole?</p><p>Taehyun’s curiosity got the best of him, his hand reaching out to touch the dark spot on Beomgyu’s neck.  It turned out to only be a speck of soil, but before he could retract his hand, Beomgyu’s eyes snapped open.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Uh- I was- I saw some dirt on your neck.”</p><p>Beomgyu slowly sat up, then heavily swallowed, cleaning around his mouth to better attempt speech. Taehyun’s eyes unknowingly followed the movement of the human’s adam’s apple. Beomgyu had such a <em>large</em>-</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well, where is it now?” The human lifted his arms in a stretch, then allowed them to flop to the ground.</p><p>“In the dirt, obviously. I took it out.”</p><p>Taehyun craned his head upwards to look at Beomgyu.</p><p>Beomgyu looked at him.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Does your heart beat?”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Beomgyu got off his knees and took a seat with his legs crossed on the soil. “I asked if your heart beats. Pulses. Sends blood through your body.”</p><p>“Uh- yeah, it does. Why?”</p><p>“Because.” Beomgyu scratched his head. “While you were asleep, I couldn’t hear it or anything. I thought it just wasn’t a necessity. And I wanted to confirm.”</p><p>Taehyun laid his head back down to relax it on the large, wooden log. “I wouldn’t have a heart if I didn’t need it. And of course, it works. It’s just a little slow because I don’t need it to be fast.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay then.”</p><p>Taehyun allowed his features to adopt a smug smirk.</p><p>“Worried about me?”</p><p>Beomgyu gave him an unimpressed look.</p><p>“Only in your dreams.”</p><p>Taehyun gave Beomgyu a sad smile.</p><p>“Maybe so,”</p><p>“What-”</p><p>“Maybe in my dreams.”</p><p>Taehyun stretched his hand out, gently grabbing for Beomgyu’s arm.</p><p>“But can I make it reality?”</p><p>“Reality?”</p><p>Beomgyu blinked. The nostalgic cool of Taehyun’s hand around his wrist sent his heart and its beat up to the roof.</p><p>And Taehyun began sitting up, a look of – longing? – in his eyes as he neared closer to him. Then he winced.</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes snapped downwards. He had nearly forgotten all about the vampire’s injury.</p><p>Taehyun was pretty good at making him forget things.</p><p>“Shit- your leg!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that- it’s not important, and I just wanted to-”</p><p>“The stitches are <em>tearing</em> your skin, what do you mean its not importa- <em>stop</em> moving!”</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes filled wide with concern. This injury was all <em>his</em> fault, and he acknowledged that, but he didn’t need Taehyun further complicating it!</p><p>“In my dreams, you speak to me.” Taehyun gave him a delicate smile.</p><p>“Just like you are now. I miss us talking, you know. Before the human-vampire thing happened, during the exam. I liked talking to you.”</p><p>Beomgyu allowed a little sarcasm to seep into his words.</p><p>“Could have fooled me.”</p><p>“And I’m <em>sorry</em>. I’m usually a straightforward person, but-”</p><p>“You aren’t with me.” Beomgyu crossed his arms.</p><p>“I am- I promise! It’s just a lot harder- I guess, with the feelings and stuff. I don’t even know how or when to talk to you most of the time. You barely ever want to speak to me. So I just kind of- I mean, I decided to give you space. Not like I had much of a choice, though. I couldn’t say anything to you even if I-”</p><p>“You’re rambling.”</p><p>Taehyun awkwardly chuckled.</p><p>“I guess I am.”</p><p>Beomgyu gave the vampire a blank look, unwilling to allow his emotions pour out before the redhead.</p><p>“How do I know what you’re saying is true?”</p><p>“What do you-“</p><p>“Did you think I would forget so easily? You acted like a complete asshole for the first few weeks. You sort of loosened up during my heat, and then now? I mean, you aren’t really doing much, I guess. But the point is, how do I know I can trust you to mean what you say?”</p><p>“The first and <em>only</em> time that I have ever lied to you,” Taehyun scooted closer, his face twitching in pain as he shifted his now bleeding leg to accommodate his movement.</p><p>“-was when I said I didn’t want to get close to you.”</p><p>Beomgyu shut his eyes. Taehyun was <em>so</em> – he couldn’t look into the vampire’s determined eyes much longer. Opening them, he looked downwards, and noticed the wound in his leg.</p><p>It had begun bleeding again.</p><p>He wasn’t healing.</p><p>Which meant he was running low on food.</p><p>Beomgyu lit up. Instead of looking into Taehyun’s heat-filled gaze, he could settle for this.</p><p>He had a better idea.</p><p>He quickly pulled at the collar of his shirt, exposing his neck.</p><p>“<em>Woah</em>-” Taehyun flew backwards, thumping his lower back against the fallen log.</p><p>Beomgyu didn’t care.</p><p>“Eat up.” He said.</p><hr/><p>“Are you crazy?”</p><p>“Maybe. But, unfortunately, that isn’t the point.” Beomgyu got onto all fours.</p><p>“The point is you have been starving. For <em>weeks</em>. Why didn’t you come talk to me about it?”</p><p>The human crawled up to the redhead.</p><p>Taehyun leaned backwards, his eyes unable to determine their focal point – switching between blatantly staring at his neck, to looking into his eyes.</p><p>“I- uh. You wouldn’t let me.”</p><p>“I literally said that you should come find me when you’re hungry!”</p><p>“But that would have looked really bad! You weren’t going to talk to me at all, and you weren’t going to let me attempt talking to you, unless it was for food! Don’t you know how that would have made me look? How it would have made <em>you</em> look?” Taehyun’s fingers grazed up the skin of his arm. “You aren’t a piece of meat, Beomgyu.”</p><p>Beomgyu frowned, deep in thought. He’d much rather be a piece of meat. Meat didn’t have to deal with feelings, nor did butchered meat ever have to experience heats. Meat had it easy.</p><p>“Well sorry, then.” Beomgyu said, truly apologetic. “But eat.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t need to right now. My leg will heal up soon enough and-“</p><p>Beomgyu clicked his tongue. “Hey, don’t give me that. You haven’t eaten in two <em>weeks</em>. Give it one more and you’d be starving out of your ass. I’d rather it not wait, yeah?” Beomgyu gave the injury another fleeting look. “Plus, it’d be better for you to heal quicker than for you to wait it out. We’re on an expedition, remember?”</p><p>“Oh. Right.” Taehyun dropped his head. “I guess I should then.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Beomgyu kept his eyes on Taehyun. “You should.”</p><p>And for a while, nobody made a move to approach the other.</p><p>Until,</p><p>“Can you come closer? I can’t exactly do – uh, <em>it</em> without you nearby, and my leg doesn’t-”</p><p>“Whatever.” Beomgyu crawled into the redhead’s lap, trying to play it off as a casual thing, all the while cautious not to put too much pressure on the vampire’s legs. He would have basked in the wide-eyed flush Taehyun gave him – if his own face weren’t a mirror of the vampire’s. Beomgyu turned his head to the side.</p><p>“Just do it. Quick.”</p><p>He heard Taehyun inhale deeply.</p><p>“Kay. Okay.”</p><p>Beomgyu sat, craning his neck away from the vampire, waiting for him to make a move.</p><p>But Taehyun didn’t move, nor did Beomgyu feel the vampire’s lips on him. He voiced,</p><p>“When are you going to- <em>oh</em>. This is different.”</p><p>Taehyun’s lips touched his skin, but not like the usual – not to <em>suck</em> at it, but just feather light touches of his lips against his neck. Beomgyu wanted to sigh into Taehyun’s touch, maybe lean into the calming brushes – but he couldn’t. Taehyun’s leg was still injured beneath him.</p><p>“T-this is nice, and all, but uh-”</p><p>“Right. This is just prep.”</p><p>Beomgyu rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Totally.”</p><p>Then Beomgyu jolted alert, his body stiffening and his muscles tightening from where he sat in Taehyun’s lap. Did Taehyun just <em>bite</em> him?</p><p>“It <em>was</em> prep.” <em>Kiss</em>.</p><p>“I’ll have you know,” <em>Kiss</em>.</p><p>“It is scientifically proven between mated couples-” <em>Kiss</em>.</p><p>“that stimulation like this-”</p><p>Beomgyu anxiously waited for the revisit of Taehyun’s lips to his skin. It didn’t come.</p><p>Taehyun only removed his hands from the sides of Beomgyu’s arms, and tentatively placed them on his waist.</p><p>Beomgyu held his breath.</p><p>But Taehyun didn’t, and he only kept going. His tongue darted out, lips finally touching his neck again, this time with the hot muscle of his tongue branding his skin as he fiercely tugged on the skin of his neck – both with his teeth, and the suction of his lips.</p><p>Beomgyu bit his lip. He felt his finger twitch as he tensed his muscles, trying to let no sound escape the confines of his throat.</p><p>“-makes the bite more pleasurable for all parties involved.”</p><p>Beomgyu’s heart rattled against the shackles of his ribcage. He was pretty sure the organ would jump out of his throat, sprout wings and take flight one of these days.</p><p>Taehyun was bad for his health.</p><p>He kept his eyes away from the redhead.</p><p>“I see you pay attention in biology. Well, get on with it. No time to waste.”</p><p>“Before I start, can I have your permission?”</p><p>Beomgyu looked at the vampire. Taehyun had adopted quite an adorable flush on his face. Beomgyu wanted to <em>bawl</em>. How could someone switch between insanely seductive to cute in the span of one second?</p><p>“P-permission for what?” Beomgyu cursed his stutter.</p><p>Taehyun kept his eyes on him. His ears flushed an even darker shade, and Beomgyu was worried. Was it okay for the vampire to be blushing so heavily? He had lost quite a lot of blood in the past few hours-</p><p>“To touch you.” Beomgyu’s eyes shot wide. Taehyun continued despite this,</p><p>“It sounds sort of morbid, but you are paying me with your blood. The least I could do is make you- uh, feel good.”</p><p>“I don’t- I mean, I don’t know if I need- feel good? I mean, uh. I know what it means, but what exactly are you planning to-”</p><p>“I can get you off.” Beomgyu’s eyes shouldn’t have been able to grow even wider, but they did. “I- the vampire’s bite tends to have an aphrodisiac effect on humans. I learnt in biology. I’m sorry I haven’t been taking proper care of you when I-“</p><p>“It’s fine!” Beomgyu rushed to stop the vampire’s embarrassing spiel. “Really. You don’t have to do something like that if you-”</p><p>“I want- I can. I don’t have to, but I <em>want</em> to. You aren’t forcing me to do anything. But you shouldn’t force yourself either- it’s like I-”</p><p>“Just do it.” Beomgyu craned his neck away once more. He urged his body to subdue the rising blush, but to no avail.</p><p>“Do whatever.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Then Taehyun was back at it again, his lips trailing up the skin of Beomgyu’s neck, and peppering light kisses around the perimeter of his skin. Beomgyu whined – light and airy – the sound barely audible, even to himself.</p><p>“Are you gonna start or what? I don’t have all day-”</p><p>“On the contrary, I think we have lots of time.” Taehyun shifted from the side of his neck to the middle, and Beomgyu raised his chin to allow the vampire access. He let out a strangled sound as Taehyun’s teeth scraped at his adam’s apple.</p><p>“And one more thing,” Taehyun leaned backwards, his lips leaving Beomgyu’s neck. The vampire’s hands touched his cheek, angling his head downwards so he could look into Beomgyu’s eyes.</p><p>“I want to <em>hear</em> you.”</p><hr/><p>“Good evening, young prince.”</p><p>“Father? What is-” Yeonjun looked around, his neck stiff, body confused. Should he run? Or should he just- Yeonjun shook his head, clearing out the thoughts.</p><p>“What the hell are <em>you</em> doing here?”</p><p>“Your reflexes are bad.” The face and body that was characteristic of his father seemed to drift away into the fog. Yeonjun stiffened as Taehyung’s face came into view, replacing his father’s.</p><p>“I was testing you. You can have your boyfriend back.” Soobin walked out of the fog, his eyes wide in question and alarm. Yeonjun refrained from touching the elf, refrained from doing anything at all. He couldn’t think. That was his father. Then it was Taehyung?</p><p>“Let’s get back to camp. Jimin is probably waiting for us.”</p><p>“Uh- okay.” Yeonjun said, unsure of how to react. That was <em>very</em> uncalled for.</p><p>They walked, Yeonjun and Soobin side by side and following close behind their senior.</p><p>“Yeonjun.”</p><p>Soobin pulled him to a stop in the midst of the fog.</p><p>Yeonjun was already pretty confused. What was the point of Taehyung ‘testing’ him like that? They didn’t need those kinds of scares, it was the forest, for goodness’ sake.</p><p>“<em>Yeonjun</em>.” Soobin jostled his arms. Yeonjun sighed. “What?” Yeonjun wanted to listen to Soobin, he truly did, but – again – this was the <em>forest.</em> They couldn’t go losing their guide <em>now</em>.</p><p>“Taehyung. He was-”</p><p>Soobin gave him an unexplainable look, as though he were silently urging Yeonjun to do something.</p><p>Yeonjun waited, patient.</p><p>“He was <em>Yoongi</em>.”</p><p>Yeonjun cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“The fuck? What do you mean?”</p><p>“He was Yoongi, Yeonjun. He was Yoongi, and he was your dad, and he was Taehyung.”</p><p>“Yeah. That is because he <em>is</em> Taehyung.”</p><p>“No, but-”</p><p>“-He was Yoongi, yeah, you said. But <em>where</em> did you see Yoongi?”</p><p>“When he took me from you. He sounded like Yoongi. And- I don’t know. He told me to be quiet or something, that he was doing it to test you.”</p><p>“Which is exactly what Taehyung said.”</p><p>“But he was <em>Yoongi</em>.”</p><p>Yeonjun looked into Soobin’s eyes, allowing his fingers to rise to an elven ear.</p><p>“Are you sure you aren’t just tired?”</p><p>“I’m telling the truth. I don’t know if we can trust him, he’s-”</p><p>“I can treat you tonight. Just before we go to sleep. Maybe help you get your mind off the stress a little.”</p><p>“Yeonjun, I-” Soobin gave him a weary look.</p><p>“You can explain this to me when we get to camp, alright? For now, we need to go.” Soobin slowly nodded, and Yeonjun grabbed the elf’s hand. “And don’t worry, I believe you. But maybe this is just a part of Taehyung’s power? What if it’s just a part he hasn’t shown us yet?”</p><p>Soobin searched his eyes. He seemed to take this as a plausible answer.</p><p>“I guess so.”</p><p>“So, can we walk?” Yeonjun stood on the balls of his feet, his face leaning close to Soobin’s – near invasively close, even. With his breath fanning Soobin’s lips, he made sure to lightly brush his own lips against Soobin’s perfect pair as he spoke,</p><p>“I’d <em>hate</em> for us to get stranded here. All <em>alone</em>.”</p><p>Soobin’s eyes shone wavering resolve as they drifted downwards, blatantly looking at his lips. The elf seemed to realize what he was doing, and quickly leaned away.</p><p>“Walking it is.”</p><hr/><p>“-ah <em>Tae</em>- <em>hah- mmm</em>-” Beomgyu moaned above him. Taehyun allowed himself a smug smirk. The human had abandoned all caution since Taehyun told him to let loose, and Taehyun would be a liar if he said he didn’t like that <em>he</em> was the cause of the human’s reactions.</p><p>Beomgyu whined on top of him, and his hips shifted in his grasp.</p><p>“Why does it always feel so-<em>uhhng </em>- <em>good</em>?”</p><p>“Aphrodisiac.” Taehyun reiterated, slipping his fangs out of Beomgyu’s skin. He basked in the shiver he got from Beomgyu as he licked the trail of blood up the human’s neck. He sealed the wound.</p><p>He was done feeding, and his wound was healing. He could at least feel that much. But he wasn’t yet done with the person on top of him. Testing the waters, he placed his palm beneath the human’s shirt.</p><p>Beomgyu shrank away, hissing.</p><p>“God. You’re so cold.”</p><p>“Vampire.” Taehyun kept his eyes on the human and kept his hand still on the faintly muscled abdomen.</p><p>Beomgyu relaxed into his touch.</p><p>Taehyun, with newfound resolution and without taking his eyes off the human, allowed his hands to rise up the skin of Beomgyu’s abdomen, his shirt bunching upwards as he did so.</p><p>Beomgyu lifted his arms.</p><p>Taehyun took that as a green light.</p><p>Moving faster, he disposed of the shirt that covered the human’s skin and kneeled to dispose of his own. He threw them in a bunch to the side.</p><p>“Are you sure about this? I’m asking that-”</p><p>“Well, stop asking! I’m sure about it, and you don’t need to baby me concerning it. I am capable of making my own decisions. So, get on with it.”</p><p>Taehyun smirked.</p><p>“Demanding.”</p><p>He had backed Beomgyu up against the log, and the human was laid with his head on the fallen tree, and his clothed bottom on the ground. They had switched positions.</p><p>Taehyun decided he had had enough time to stall, and decided to dive right in.</p><p>No use hesitating in situations like these.</p><p>Wondering where to start was a lost cause, as his mind ran on a blank just by seeing the human half naked, and perfectly ready, before him. Taehyun ditched his cognitive function – not like it was working much at the moment anyways – and decided to go with instinct.</p><p>He chose the one thing that had never failed him – his tongue.</p><p>Starting from the belly button, Taehyun made his way up the unblemished skin with his tongue, and chuckled at the jolt of surprise he got from Beomgyu in response. He changed directions, skipping skin to wrap his lips around a perky nipple, and didn’t mind it much when Beomgyu gasped, and grabbed at his hair.</p><p>Taehyun could feel it – the beat of the human’s heart, and he basked in the accelerated heartbeat<em>. He</em> was doing that.</p><p>“T-taehyun- it’s cold. Other side.”</p><p>Taehyun hummed around the nipple he had busied himself with and lifted his free hand to pinch at the other side. Beomgyu’s breathing turned ragged, his chest expanding and contracting beneath him.</p><p>“Good?” Taehyun asked, before switching sides. He kept his eyes on the human and watched as he rapidly nodded in response, his eyes closed, and mouth agape.</p><p>“Uh-huh.” Beomgyu said, and as Taehyun’s tongue swiped against his other nipple, he breathily moaned. “<em>Perfect</em>.”</p><p>“Good.” Taehyun’s lips moved away from his nipple – and Beomgyu whined – but Taehyun lightly kissed at his neck to temporarily sate him.</p><p>“I’m going to touch you now.”</p><p>Beomgyu nodded.</p><p>And with that final confirmation, Taehyun allowed his hand to drift downwards, the tips of his fingers only a light touch on Beomgyu’s skin. He kept his eyes on the human’s face, watching for a reaction.</p><p>But Beomgyu only seemed to dislike it, his lips turning downwards in a pout.</p><p>“Can’t you move faster?” He whined, his hips rising as though to meet Taehyun’s hands quicker.</p><p>And Taehyun relented, giving Beomgyu what he wanted. He placed his hand, flat on the bulge of his pants.</p><p>He supposed he should be embarrassed, doing something like this with the person he had only just managed to establish some semblance of – friendship? – with, but he found himself only to be fascinated – and majorly turned on, of course – with the flush on Beomgyu from the chest up, the dilation of the pupils in his hooded eyes, the blown out look he had on his face. Taehyun had barely done anything, and there he was, a panting mess before him.</p><p>“<em>Move</em>, Tyun.”</p><p>And move Taehyun did. Although he did so in a torturously slow manner, he was still doing what Beomgyu wanted, so that had to count, right?</p><p>He kept his hand flat, but he applied a little pressure to it, his own body responding as Beomgyu let out a low moan, kicking his head backwards as he rolled his hips in tune with the rhythm of his palm’s rise and fall.</p><p>But Taehyun stopped, his nose flaring as he caught a whiff of a <em>new</em> smell.</p><p>Beomgyu whined again, pushing his hips up into Taehyun’s hand in annoyance.</p><p>“Why did you stop?”</p><p>Taehyun didn’t answer. He kept sniffing at the air, his eyes shut as he followed the scent to where it was strongest. <em>Down, down, left</em>- Taehyun straddled Beomgyu’s legs, and he got it! He opened his eyes. His nose was buried right in Beomgyu’s crotch, and he didn’t have to look to know that Beomgyu had a scandalized look on his face.</p><p>“Uh- what? I- haven’t showered in a while – forest and all – and I don’t advise you to do <em>that</em>-”</p><p>“I’m going to take off your pants.”</p><p>“You don’t have to-”</p><p>Taehyun paid no heed to the human’s words, and quickly pulled Beomgyu’s pants down to his knees, boxers, and all. Beomgyu yelped, his hands rushing to cover his genitals.</p><p>But that wasn’t what caught Taehyun’s attention.</p><p>He didn’t much care for the human’s cock at the moment, his eyes were stuck to the baby pink hole that laid just beneath it. Taehyun traced a finger along the middle of the human’s scrotum, down to Beomgyu’s asshole.</p><p>His finger circled the rim, and he heard Beomgyu whimper.</p><p>Curious, Taehyun lifted his head.</p><p>“Are you aroused?”</p><p>“Wha-why would you ask such an <strong><em>embarrassing</em></strong>-” Beomgyu yelped on the word as Taehyun stuck the tips of two of his fingers inside him. Taehyun watched with fascination as the human’s entrance clenched around his fingertips, and beheld in even more ardor as a clear, slick, liquid dripped out of the ring, drenching his fingers and the surrounding skin of Beomgyu’s ass.</p><p>Taehyun took his fingers out and lifted the shimmering digits.</p><p>He inspected his fingers, twisting them around.</p><p>This was-</p><p>“How long?”</p><p>Beomgyu shut his eyes in pure embarrassment.</p><p>“Can you just get this over with?”</p><p>“How long has it been happening? I need to know.”</p><p>The human sighed.</p><p>“Since my heat started.” Beomgyu opened his eyes. “I know it’s gross, but it happens whenever- stop that! Oh my god-”</p><p>Taehyun kept his gaze on the human, and after an experimental taste, he licked his fingers clean.</p><p>“Tastes sort of… bland.”</p><p>“What in the world did you expect? My <em>asshole</em> isn’t a <em>restaurant</em>. Just- whatever. I’m leaving.”</p><p>The human made a move to wear his pants, and Taehyun grabbed his wrist with his clean hand.</p><p>Beomgyu looked up at him, his eyes doused in clear embarrassment.</p><p>“Sorry. I was curious.” Taehyun gave Beomgyu a pleading look. “I can make it up to you?”</p><p>“And how do you plan on doing th- <em>ahhhng-</em>”</p><p>Beomgyu had left his lower regions unguarded. Taehyun took his chance. With slow, experimental strokes, he watched with wide eyed fascination as Beomgyu’s cock twitched in his hold, the smell of the human’s arousal filling his nostrils, intoxicating him, driving him over the edge. Taehyun wanted to-</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” He quietly said, the gravelly quality of his own voice a surprise to him. He was a <em>lot</em> more aroused than he thought he was.</p><p>Beomgyu moaned aloud at Taehyun’s choice of words, his pelvis rising to help alleviate some of the tension, maybe gain some friction, and release the wound-up arousal inside of him.</p><p>But as he rose from the ground, Taehyun squeezed at the base of his cock, stilling him. Beomgyu whimpered pitifully.</p><p>“Can I try something?”</p><p>Beomgyu eagerly nodded. He didn’t care at all, he just wanted to <em>cum</em>, and Taehyun was being a brat, Taehyun wasn’t letting him. Taehyun could honestly try whatever – if it promised him release.</p><p>And without warning, a long digit had slithered its way into him, and Beomgyu couldn’t help the surprised sound he let out.</p><p>Taehyun stilled.</p><p>“Should I stop?”</p><p>Beomgyu considered it, truly. He told himself this wasn’t just his sudden carnal desire to get off,</p><p>Then tentatively,</p><p>“No. Keep going.”</p><p>Taehyun didn’t word his reply, only did so in action. He slipped his index far out – but not completely so, and back in, then out again, and Beomgyu shifted beneath him.</p><p>He stopped again, about to ask if the human was really sure he wanted Taehyun to go through with it- only to have Beomgyu smack his arm.</p><p>“Quit that! Stop treating me like I’m fragile, alright? I was just adjusting, is all.” Beomgyu gave him an annoyed look. “I can fucking take whatever you dish out to me.”</p><p>Taehyun allowed himself to relax. A near predatory smirk made its way onto his face.</p><p>“Bossy, aren’t you?” Taehyun slipped his finger back in with unnecessary force. Beomgyu yelped in surprise, his hands scrambling to grab for the wood that his head was rested upon.</p><p>Taehyun shifted his finger around, in search of something.</p><p>“But you need to remember, that <em>I</em> am the one in control here,” He must have grazed over it, because he felt the telltale clench of the human’s asshole around his finger, and heard the shallow gasp escape Beomgyu’s mouth. Keeping the spot in mind, he slipped his index out.</p><p>“I can easily start or stop according to <em>my</em> <em>own</em> will.” Without warning, his index – along with his middle finger – had made an entry into Beomgyu’s pretty hole, moving straight for his prostate, and curling upwards to mercilessly press right onto it.</p><p>Beomgyu let out a rather obscene moan, his eyes wide and back arching upwards, his head kicking backwards.</p><p>Taehyun watched a fat bead of precome roll down the human’s erect shaft. With newfound confidence, he didn’t hesitate, pressing his tongue wide in a drawn-out kitten lick from the base of his cock, catching right onto the bead, and past it, up to the tip. Taehyun tongued the slit on the crown and basked in the little moans he got in response.</p><p>He felt himself harden considerably in his own pants.</p><p>Rolling his tongue around the head as though to taste it, Taehyun kept the pressure on Beomgyu’s prostate constant. His fingers rubbed against it in <em>very</em> slow circles, stimulating the gland even as he opened his mouth wide, and descended on Beomgyu’s dick.</p><p>“Fuck- Taehyun- oh god, oh- <em>shit</em>.” Beomgyu’s hips bucked into his mouth. Taehyun hollowed his cheeks on the way back up, sucking hard as he got to the top. The familiar hand had made its way back into his hair, and Taehyun hummed in approval around the cock in his mouth. Beomgyu let out a low groan, tugging on his hair – and heat shot right down Taehyun’s spine, and coiled back up in his lower belly, his own body responding to the pretty sound. Taehyun allowed his hips to press downwards and onto the human’s leg.</p><p>Setting up a steady rhythm – between the cock in his mouth, his busy fingers, and his slow grinding on Beomgyu’s leg, he moaned – low and embarrassingly lewdly, because what he was doing was <em>hot</em>, and a small voice in his head was hoping Beomgyu was watching him as he slowly defiled himself on his shin – because that would be even <em>hotter</em> – and how could that be possible? Taehyun stilled himself on Beomgyu’s leg, denying himself the pleasure of touch. He was sure he was close to releasing.</p><p>“How the hell are you so- <strong><em>good</em></strong> at this?” Beomgyu said, between wanton sounds of arousal, his hips bucking and the head of his cock hitting the back of Taehyun’s throat as the vampire added another finger into his asshole, massaging his prostate even <em>more</em> as his mouth worked at his cock, sucking, cheeks hollowing, mouth pretty much <em>drooling</em> all over him- and Beomgyu couldn’t take the stimulation anymore. He came with a ragged moan right in Taehyun’s mouth, the pitch of it heightening as he felt Taehyun swallow around him.</p><p>Still riding his orgasmic high, his chest rapidly rose and fell in his line of vision. Looking up, he saw Taehyun disconnect his lips from his cock with a sound that would have made him cringe if he weren’t so… <em>spent.</em></p><p>
  <em>Lord, what did I just do?</em>
</p><p>Beomgyu’s eyes followed the drip of his seed down the side of Taehyun’s mouth.</p><p>But before he could point it out, or maybe willingly ignore it for the sake of his sanity, the vampire’s tongue™ had darted out, scooping it right back into his mouth. Beomgyu couldn’t help the strangled sound that bubbled out from the back of his throat.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed when Taehyun’s fingers popped out of him, but the vampire was making a meal out of <em>those</em> too.</p><p>Beomgyu groaned, covering his eyes.</p><p>“Can you stop <em>eating</em> that? Won’t you get… like, sick or something?”</p><p>“Probably not. Nothing from you could ever make me sick, I don’t think. Plus, you smell really good, and taste is mostly smell, so-”</p><p>Another embarrassed groan made its way out of his mouth.</p><p>“Lord- just stop.” Looking for an out, he said, “I need to go- clean up or something.”</p><p>“With what? We don’t have showers. That’s why I swallowed your cu-”</p><p>“-Enough talking!” Beomgyu interrupted. “We can just <em>not</em> do that. Yeah. We don’t need to talk about <em>that</em>- like, at all.” Beomgyu quickly pulled up his pants. At least Taehyun had the decency to not make him cum <em>in</em> his pants. Dried semen wasn’t anything <em>pleasant</em> to walk in.</p><hr/><p>“Namjoon-ah.”</p><p>Their clan leader lifted his head out of the book he had his nose buried in.</p><p>”We had a first aid box.”</p><p>Namjoon immediately knew what this was about, and his lips turned downward, matching the worried look Jin’s held.</p><p>”Yeah...”</p><p>Jimin wasn’t there when they had been ambushed.</p><p>Jimin shouldn’t have known they were lacking in first aid.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>oh lord<br/>I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO KEEP UP???? LITERALLY WTF THEY DROPPED CONCEPT PHOTOS AND THEY ALL LOOK SO GOOD? TXT ARE NO LONGER BABIES WTF 😭😭😭😭😭😭💔 oh and if you couldn't tell, i have been gone for like, a month or something 😭😔 i was gonna post this tomorrow but i saw a comment this evening and it gave me motivation to proofread this mess 😔 so i'm sorry i was gone so long, but i don't have the luxury to FREQUENTLY and quickly update anymore, i'm studying for school and i am taking a shit ton of science courses atm, and being a moarmy is so hard alongside that 😭 i do write this story whenever i get the chance though - that is when I'm not passed out in my bed or just scrolling through twitter to get a break from it all 😔 alsooooo i am not sure how i dished out that taegyu nsfw scene or if it was okay or not, but i've stopped trying to fix those &lt;3 those're better off a lot dirtier and not proofread or cleaned up anyways ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ ohhhhhhhhhhhhh AnD CROP TOP TXT??? KANG TAEHYUN I AM DYING RN WTF HOW CAN HE BE SO???^#!^&amp;(#% YEONJUN????? SOOBIN???? BEOMGYU?????????? HOW TF CAN THEY JUST- i will be passing out tonight 🤩</p><p>++yeonjun is a horny little shit &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. XXI</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few hours ago</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They’re coming.” Namjoon said, and Jin nodded.</p><p>Taehyun lifted his nose to the air. He was no <em>expert</em> at detecting smell, but he was better than average.</p><p>And even then, he couldn’t detect a smell, but he <em>could</em> sense the difference in the atmosphere. The air was getting disrupted, likely by something further off.</p><p>But it was <em>close</em>.</p><p>He nodded to Jungkook, and the smith forged from his own skin and blood, his signature bludgeon.</p><p><em>Move</em>.</p><p>And they walked, Taehyun careful to shift his weight accordingly to accommodate for the human on his back.</p><p>Oh- and <em>how</em> <em>convenient</em>. Beomgyu was asleep. He could tell that much from the slowed heartbeat and the lack of a scent from the human.</p><p>But Beomgyu’s napping wasn’t desirable, as if the group happened to get-</p><p>Taehyun caught a movement in the fog, the gas shifting as something made its way through it. Judging by the movement, it was relatively small-</p><p>Without warning, Taehyun jumped, stretching one hand out to push Namjoon out of the way, only to have a <em>searing</em> pain shoot through his leg. He wanted to, he <em>really</em> fucking wanted to <em>scream</em>,</p><p>But he held it in as much as he could.</p><p>Screaming would expose their location. And with half their stealth compromised – or rather, <em>asleep</em> – they couldn’t afford that.</p><p>Taehyun, in the midst of his pain, made a mental note to personally get Beomgyu up to par with his fitness. The human couldn’t just <em>lie around</em> when things got too much to handle.</p><p>But Taehyun couldn’t take the weight on his back anymore. He sank to one knee, groaning, as he felt more blood than what would be considered <em>comfortable</em> spurt out of his calf.</p><p>Why was it always his fucking <em>legs</em>? Couldn’t they aim for something less <em>inconvenient</em>? Maybe like, his hair or something? But those damned, <em>short</em> creatures-</p><p>Taehyun lifted his head with a gasp.</p><p>“Where did they go?”</p><p>Jungkook shook his head, gesturing for Hueningkai to walk closer, gesturing for the nymph to bring the first aid.</p><p>Taehyun lifted his hand in a signal to stop.</p><p>“Don’t treat me now. We have to locate-”</p><p>“So what are we doing again?” Hueningkai said, and lifted a hand, a hand that seemed to have something coming right out of it, and Taehyun realized with a surge of <em>even more</em> panic – like he needed that right now – that it was <em>thermal</em> energy.</p><p>Taehyun frantically shook his head, and Jungkook dropped his bludgeon, him, and everyone else gesturing with both hands for Hueningkai to <em>stop</em>, but it was already too late.</p><p>The fog had lifted – only momentarily – but it was enough.</p><p>Taehyun desperately wanted to get up, maybe give Huening a sound knock on the head, but his leg ruined that for him. Just like it ruined all chances of him reacting to the group being surrounded by a ring of <em>grinning</em> creatures.</p><p>“Gremlins?” Taehyun spoke, because they did look familiar, but these ones looked slightly different.</p><p>They looked… more than a little <em>sinister</em>.</p><p>They still had the characteristic murky green complexion, and their skin ran wild with elevated bumps that looked like boils, but instead of the mindless, black-eyed creatures they had slaughtered for the exams, these ones looked <em>smart</em>.</p><p><em>Way</em> too smart.</p><p>“Should we run?”</p><p>“I’ll advise you not to do that.”</p><p>Taehyun blinked.</p><p>Did the gremlin… <em>speak</em>?</p><p>“Take their first aid." It said. "We’ve got to deliver the boxes.”</p><p>
  <em>First aid? Why would they need that? Wait-</em>
</p><p>“I- <em>Huening</em>-”</p><p>Hueningkai hadn’t noticed it, but the gremlins had snatched the large bag of first aid supplies on Huening’s back, breaking it right open, and allowing the heavy, rectangular boxes to fall to the dirt.</p><p>“This looks about right.”</p><p>“Alright, come grab the loot, we’re done here.”</p><p>
  <em>But <strong>why</strong> would they take the first aid?</em>
</p><p>Taehyun didn’t have time to ponder on things like that, he just had to-</p><p>Namjoon cut in,</p><p>“Don’t let them take the boxes!”</p><p>And everyone but the gremlins seemed to be stuck in a world of slow motion as they watched with their own eyes, watched their first aid disappear with the cackling gremlins.</p><p>Then reality sunk in.</p><p>The boxes were gone. So were the gremlins.</p><p>“What…”</p><p>Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. The gremlins came, but only wanted their first aid.</p><p>Their <em>first aid.</em></p><p>“Holy shit.”</p><p>Holy shit, indeed. Taehyun had little hope of surviving without first aid. And he was already low on blood, but he couldn’t keep relying on Beomgyu for that – the human seemed to care <em>very little</em> for him at the moment-</p><p>“It comes in handy to have these chains sometimes.”</p><p>The somber mood had suddenly been ditched for something lighter, and Namjoon and Jungkook laughed, a mixture of hearty sounds, then both proceeded to pat the eldest on the back.</p><p>“I knew I could count on you, Jin.”</p><p>Even in the fog, they could still see how Jin stood, the thin, wire-like chains extended from his fingers playing in the dirt, shifting soil around, uncovering something.</p><p>He showed the miracle box, a first aid box. Taehyun let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>“They’re smart, but apparently, not smart enough. I buried this one in the ground as soon as they spoke about it.”</p><p>Jin gave Hueningkai a pointed look.</p><p>“We were so distracted we didn’t notice they had snatched our shit out of our hands. So much so that nobody noticed it when <em>I</em> did it.”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head.</p><p>“I knew this was a bad idea once I got news of it. Everyone barely had time to prepare, I don’t know what the school was thinking.”</p><p>“But we’re here now, aren’t we? We can’t do jackshit about that.”</p><p>“I guess you’re right.”</p><p>They stood, everyone staring down at Taehyun, who was still knelt in the ground.</p><p>His leg still fucking hurt, <em>thanks for asking.</em></p><p>Namjoon sighed.</p><p>“Give me Beomgyu. Jungkook, you carry Taehyun. We’ll have to treat him when we get to the established campground, it’s dangerous to do something so time-consuming in the middle of unfamiliar and dangerous territory.”</p><p>And they moved to peel the human off of him, but Jin stopped them in their tracks.</p><p>“One thing is bothering me, though.”</p><p>Jungkook blinked wide eyes at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The gremlins – I don’t know, they seem different. They <em>looked</em> different. When we set up camp – or wherever we set up camp, the others will make their way to us, and I don’t know. I don’t think we should trust just anyone.” Jin sighed, head in his hands as he tried to figure out how to word his thoughts.</p><p>“It may sound weird, but they could <em>talk</em>. Normal gremlins do not talk, so who knows what more they can do?”</p><p>“So, you’re saying…”</p><p>“That we shouldn’t trust <em>anyone</em>, but ourselves. This is unfamiliar territory, so we might have to – ugh. I don’t know. Just forget it. When we get to camp, we’ll see.”</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Present day</em>
</p><p>“<em>Soobin-</em>” Soobin said, his voice teasingly breathy, and spoken in such a manner that Yeonjun could tell the elf was speaking to make fun of him.</p><p>“Oh shut up.” The demon retorted, rolling his eyes. “I didn’t sound anything like that.”</p><p>Soobin had only laughed – the kind with his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shut as he let it all out. Yeonjun, despite his annoyance at Soobin’s taunting, felt his lips twitch up in a smile of his own. He had seen Soobin’s smile plenty, but it didn’t stop it from being the most beaut-</p><p>“-You so did.” Soobin squeezed Yeonjun’s waist. “It was cute though. You’re cute.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>Soobin only kissed Yeonjun’s cheek and pulled Yeonjun into a loose hug. They were back at camp now, and though Taehyung had been acting a bit strange, he did deliver on his word of taking them safely back to camp. But that didn’t put much of a damper on Soobin’s still active suspicion.</p><p>Whatever.</p><p>That was for later.</p><p>For now, he had Yeonjun. And Yeonjun could distract him from his seemingly overactive brain.</p><p>Soobin nuzzled his nose into Yeonjun’s hair.</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>From where the demon’s cheek was pressed to his shoulder, Soobin felt the heat radiating off of him in waves.</p><p>“Well I-”</p><p>There sounded a whistle in the forest – interrupting their moment – but it was a thin sound that soon drifted away with the light fog and the breeze.</p><p>“That’s roll call.” Soobin acknowledged, but he made no move to let go of the demon in his arms.</p><p>“I don’t wanna move.” Said Yeonjun, and Soobin chuckled.</p><p>
  <em>Same.</em>
</p><p>“But we have to.” Soobin spoke, then finally – and reluctantly – dropped his hands from Yeonjun’s waist. However, Yeonjun still wanted some sort of contact, and reached for Soobin’s hand. Soobin softly smiled as Yeonjun led the way out of the forest.</p>
<hr/><p>“Roll call huh?” Hueningkai, Taehyun and Beomgyu joined them as they idly strolled to the camp’s main ground.</p><p>“Yeah. I’m not in the mood for it at the moment though. I hope Namjoon gets his done and over with soon enough.”</p><p>“Because you were busy making out with your boyfriend-” Taehyun interjected, and Soobin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“We weren’t-”</p><p>“You so were.” Beomgyu added and raised his hand to Taehyun’s for a high five, which the redhead weakly reciprocated.</p><p>Soobin narrowed his eyes at the two.</p><p>And like Yeonjun could read his thoughts, the blond spoke,</p><p>“When did you two get all buddy-buddy?” Beomgyu, caught in the act, turned an alarming shade of red.</p><p>Hueningkai snorted.</p><p>“They’re buddies alright.”</p><p>Beomgyu smacked the youngest upside the back of his head.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“If you wanted to keep this under wraps, you shouldn’t have done what you did outside, in the <em>public</em>, and in the range of both superhuman and <em>functional</em> hearing.” Hueningkai gave them a pointed look. “You two weren’t exactly quiet, you know. I had to vacate the premises for a bit because of how-<em>mph</em>-”</p><p>Beomgyu had slapped a hand to Hueningkai’s mouth.</p><p>“Be quiet, if you so value your ability to <em>speak</em>-”</p><p>“So you two got down and dirty, <em>huh-</em>” Yeonjun wiggled his eyebrows. “Should we be scared, Binnie? They’re going – and <em>have gone</em> – a lot faster than we have. Maybe we should-”</p><p>Soobin fondly rolled his eyes. “That’s a subject for later, baby.”</p><p>He wanted to giggle as Yeonjun’s eyes blinked wide and open, and he basked in the little halt of cognitive thought from the demon, the slow creep of colour to taint his neck. Soobin made a mental note to call Yeonjun that name more often.</p><p>“Yeah- I mean- <em>okay</em>.” Yeonjun replied, still out of it.</p><p>Soobin actually chuckled this time, turning his attention back to his surroundings.</p><p>Up ahead where Beomgyu was walking – not looking ahead of him, the human too busy arguing with Hueningkai to pay attention to his surroundings. But before Soobin could make a move to warn him, Beomgyu bumped into the incoming Taehyung.</p><p>But the strangest thing was not Taehyung’s unresponsiveness as Beomgyu apologized to him, but that Taehyung’s body, caught in its movement, burst into works of <em>dust</em>, and everyone watched – either beyond surprised or unsure of how to react, as they saw him – <em>it</em> – settle into a mere pile of dirt upon the soil.</p>
<hr/><p>“…”</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“I’m not- should we… get someone?”</p><p>“I think we should.”</p><p>“What if they don’t believe-”</p><p>“If they have any sense at all, they will.” Soobin started, and glared at the dust as though staring at it would provide all answers.</p><p>“We are in unfamiliar territory, so strange things are expected. But we weren’t expecting it to happen that one of our own-” Soobin rubbed his palm on his forehead. “How did it even happen?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know? I was just walking, and next thing I know, I bumped into him. It’s just- I don’t know.”</p><p>“Maybe we should get Namjoon. It’s roll call anyways. It won’t hurt to have him here.”</p><p>Yeonjun tapped Soobin’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do you want me to go get him?”</p><p>Soobin put his hand to his chin.</p><p>“Go with Beomgyu.” Soobin paused, eyes dead serious and set on Beomgyu. “Make sure to touch everyone you find on camp.”</p><p>“<em>Huh</em>?”</p><p>“Just do it. Have a hunch.”</p><p>“I mean, sure.” Beomgyu conceded, but gave Soobin a weird look. “If I get any strange looks,”</p><p>“Not in a <em>weird</em> way, I just need you to tap people. A light tap should do the trick.”</p><p>“Okay.” Beomgyu said, still skeptical, but he soon left trailing behind Yeonjun nonetheless.</p><p>“What do we do?” Soobin blinked up at the maknae.</p><p>“Remember what we learnt in biology?”</p><p>“I sleep in biology. You’re gonna have to elaborate.”</p><p>Soobin shook his head. He wasn’t sure how Hueningkai managed to have <em>straight As</em>. “About strategies for adaptation? Mimicry? Cloning? How some special creatures can sort of-” </p><p>“Take on other forms?” Taehyun completed, and Soobin nodded.</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“You think this is a case of that?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t rule it out completely. We are in magical, demonic territory. We didn’t study enough on the surroundings, even though we trained like hell to fight.”</p><p>Soobin looked at the pile of dust on the ground.</p><p>“But what good is combat ability if you can’t touch your opponent?”</p>
<hr/><p>“What the hell, what the hell, what the absolute <em>hell</em>-”</p><p>“We <em>are</em> technically <em>in</em> hell, so you aren’t wrong.”</p><p>Beomgyu gave Yeonjun a pointed look.</p><p>“Not the time, hyung.”</p><p>Yeonjun shrugged.</p><p>“I’m used to surprises like this, so I’m not really shocked.”</p><p>“But Taehyung-”</p><p>“Before we mention anything to the seniors, do make sure to touch them. I don’t care how you do, but I believe Soobin is onto something. And if he’s right- if <em>I’m</em> right- and there are more, we – the mission too – might be in danger.”</p><p>“But why me? Why not <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Yeonjun stopped, intently looking Beomgyu in the eyes.</p><p>“As much as we hate to admit it, Beomgyu, humans hold a lot of power over our race. It’s probably due to that human blood in you that things are happening like such.”</p><p>Beomgyu sighed, frustrated. Yeonjun could understand that frustration, but him proving his suspicions right relied on Beomgyu not knowing the fine details of what he was doing. Then he’d know if it was <em>really</em>-</p><p>“But what- you aren’t explaining anything. Why does it have to be me? Even if a human needed to do this, couldn’t it be- I don’t know- <em>Yoongi</em>, or something-”</p><p>“We can’t trust anyone, remember? It just has to be you.”</p><p>Beomgyu raised his hands as though to surrender.</p><p>Yeonjun continued, trying to convince him- “It’s just a little touch. A poke would suffice really. Or you could run around, hugging everyone- that would work too-”</p><p>Beomgyu scoffed.</p><p>“Let’s just go before I change my mind.”</p><p>————————————</p><p>“Jimin isn’t here yet. That’s who we are waiting for.” Namjoon crossed his arms. “Well, him, and the rest of your clan. What is Beomgyu doing? Why is he…”</p><p>“Hugging everyone?” Yeonjun shrugged. “Something to prove.” Namjoon had been hugged by Beomgyu, so Yeonjun believed he was safe to speak to about matters like the one in the forest.</p><p>But not now.</p><p>“Can I speak to you later? Something important came up.” Yeonjun paused. “But I think we’ll need to be alone for this.”</p><p>Namjoon raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>However, an uncanny silence rang between them – and suddenly, behind them as well. Yeonjun turned to view the commotion – or, well, the lack thereof.</p><p>Beomgyu stood in the midst of it all, looking pretty shaken up.</p><p>“I hugged everyone-" He said, "I hugged everyone but him. He was last. It happened to him too-”</p><p>Yeonjun paced to Beomgyu, giving him a pat on the back as he hugged the human.</p><p>“Thank you. But just to make sure, you <em>have</em> hugged <em>everyone</em>, right?”</p><p>“Yeah- but- what about my hugs- or well, my touch does this to- who does this kind of stuff happen to?”</p><p>Yeonjun shrugged.</p><p>“Demons. Some demons.”</p><p>“Fae.” Namjoon said, thoughtful, careful. He bent his knees, leaning to the ground. Looking at the dust, he spoke again, this time, more concrete in his statement than the last. “They’re fae. At a human’s touch, they turn to dust. They’re tricksters, and they mimic the image of the people they’re commanded to.”</p><p>“That means-”</p><p>“Someone is behind this. Someone is playing god. Regular fae can’t do this at their own will.”</p><p>“So- who?”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head.</p><p>“Someone strong enough to keep fae at bay. I don’t know who, but they’re probably very powerful.”</p><p>The silence was near tangible.</p><p>“But either way, we are going to have to fight, if we want Yoongi back.”</p><p>They all stood, forming a crooked ring around the sight. The pile of dust that once was an image of Yoongi suddenly seemed like a large mountain – present, but somehow invisible – much like their opponent, and a much bigger obstacle than they ever anticipated climbing.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hoseok, are you-”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Everyone in the ring didn’t believe him one bit, no matter how convincing he may seem, there was no way Hoseok was <em>really</em>-</p><p>“I mean, it’s no wonder I’ve been feeling off. Queasy. Mates can’t be too far away from each other for long, or they get sick. Eventually die.”</p><p>Everyone was silent, but their minds rang loud with a question- It was a stupid, stupid, question, but very possible – perhaps equal chances likely and unlikely but-</p><p>
  <em>What if we don’t find him?</em>
</p><p>“I just hope Yoongi is okay. He gets clingy sometimes. A bit whiny too. He’d be a nightmare without his-”</p><p>“Hoseokie hyung,” Jungkook interrupted, as he rested his hand on the vampire’s shoulder.</p><p>No way Hoseok was fine. The usually – sometimes misplaced – bright smile was gone, replaced with solemn grievance. Loneliness.</p><p>Guilt.</p><p>“He’ll be okay. I- I think- no, we’ll get him back,” Jungkook said, “-or die trying.”</p><p>Hoseok gave a bleak laugh.</p><p>“I’d like you more alive than dead, thank you.”</p><p>“But Yoongi is almost as important to us as he is to you.”</p><p>Jin softly spoke,</p><p>“We will try. If nothing else. We’ll give our all in trying. That’s what a clan is for, anyways.”</p><p>“I- um. I hate to interrupt, but it wasn’t just Yoongi. It happened in the forest too.” Yeonjun quietly added, and as politely as he could manage to, pointed in the general direction he had come from. “Taehyung as well.”</p><p>“Shit.” Namjoon cursed. “So, two? We have two to retrieve on the list. Have- has Beomgyu hugged everyone?”</p><p>“As far as we know. Except-”</p><p>“Okay.” Namjoon abruptly cut in. “Lead me to Taehyung.”</p><p><em>Except Jimin.</em> He had wanted to say, but he didn’t get a chance to. But from the look Namjoon was giving him, he felt like the leader wouldn’t do anything without a purpose.</p><p>Even though he didn’t understand why he would omit Jimin from the list of suspicion- Yeonjun nodded.</p><p>“Sure.”</p>
<hr/><p>“I think we have to move.”</p><p>“Huh?” Everyone turned to Soobin, who had spoken, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>“Well, uh-” Soobin seemed to stutter, not used to the attention.</p><p>“-They’re fae, right?"</p><p>Everyone nodded.</p><p>"And fae often move in groups." Soobin continued. "So, I think- I think maybe they’re still around. Possibly. And we are short two members already, in enemy territory. Staying in a camp – a comfy hut in the middle of nowhere to us, but in the middle of their own territory is a bit-” Soobin sighed. “I guess I’m not really making sense right now but- I guess- what I’m trying to say is that we’ll have the advantage – both in scouting for our missing members, and staying out of trouble – if we move – now.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded.</p><p>“And now that there’s been a tip in the scales, it would only be a matter of time for them to find us. Whoever is controlling them will notice Taehyung’s and Yoongi’s step-ins are gone. They’ll know that we know something is wrong. And that may be an extra problem, given our situation, and our mission.”</p><p>“Not to speak of wondering what those step-ins were for.” Hueningkai added, crossing his arms.</p><p>Jin shook his head.</p><p>“A lot on the plate, huh.”</p><p>“Yeah. But we need to get out shit together.” Namjoon waved a hand in dismissal. “We will leave, latest, by midnight.”</p>
<hr/><p>“We’re on guard duty until everyone’s ready.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Hobi- I mean- Hoseok-”</p><p>Hoseok smiled at Taehyun, but it came out as more of a tight-lipped grimace than anything else. Beomgyu couldn’t fault him, even as he quietly watched from his own space guarding the post. He had seen himself just how close those two were. Even though Yoongi sometimes came off as a harsh, or strict individual, Hoseok completed him. Even the dumbest of people could see that he was happier with Hoseok.</p><p>They were happier with each other.</p><p>“You can call me Hobi, it’s okay. Really.”</p><p>“Oh- okay. Well, I just wanted to say that we’ll help. Finding your mate.”</p><p>
  <em>You’re not alone.</em>
</p><p>Hoseok’s eyes softened.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Taehyun nodded. Giving Hoseok his best look of reassurance. Beomgyu smiled a private smile of his own, admiring Taehyun. The vampire – his vampire, was kind.</p><p>“Speaking of mates,” Hoseok broke through the silence, “how are you two? I know it was mostly Yoongi looking after you, but I’m here too, you know? Any new developments? Well, any you are comfortable sharing with me?”</p><p>Taehyun looked up, thinking.</p><p>“Well,” He started,</p><p>“As for new things, Beomgyu started leaking while I was giving him a blow-”</p><p>“<strong><em>What-</em></strong>”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“-Job, and well, it smelled nice. I can smell him too. I think they’re his emotions. At first it was a lot, because at every little change in his mood, I would get this overwhelming barrage of scents, and well – we weren’t that close at the time, so I didn’t really have to try to distance myself from him when things got much.”</p><p>Hoseok nodded, waiting for him to continue. Beomgyu just sat, every hole upon his face hanging wide open.</p><p>“But it lessened over time. And I can only smell things from him when they are really strong emotions.”</p><p>“Ah.” Hoseok said, understanding, but amused.</p><p>“You are- well,” Hoseok paused, looking for adequate words to describe his emotions. “-very <em>open</em>.”</p><p>“I pride myself with that fact.”</p><p>Beomgyu interrupted, wronged,</p><p>“Well, <em>I don’t</em>! You basically told him that I started leaking out <em>my ass</em> when things got <em>heavy</em>- and that you apparently <em>smell</em> me when I feel things? I didn’t know <em>any</em> of this- well I knew about the <em>ass</em> thing-” Beomgyu felt his face flush a deeper shade of red as he kept talking. “-but not the smell thing.” He lamely added, all fire from his apparent anger at Taehyun spilling his secrets dissipating into mere [flaming] embarrassment. </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s not anything to be ashamed of, really.”</p><p><em>But that didn’t make it any less embarrassing to say aloud</em>.</p><p>“Besides, it’s nice to know you two are finally getting along now. You two - when we first met - remind me of when Yoongi and I were still a new couple.” Hoseok laughed, a fond sound, as he remembered. “We were a mess. It was disastrous – to say the least, and well, many things, and I mean, <em>many</em> things, went wrong, but I guess you could say it all worked out.”</p><p>Hoseok sighed.</p><p>“I just- I really miss him <em>now</em>. I knew something was off when we got here, but I thought it couldn’t have been anything big, right? I just wanted to believe nothing was wrong.” The crickets chirped, and Hoseok hugged his knees tight to his chest.</p><p>“Oh, how stupid that was. I should have taken action, noticed that the ache in my chest wasn’t a regular ache. I should have known he was gone, but I-”</p><p>“I don’t think you should blame yourself, Hoseok-hyung.” Beomgyu quietly interrupted, speaking from his post. “As much of an asshole as I thought he was, Yoongi-hyung is nice. And he likes you. I doubt he’d want you to blame yourself for this when you couldn’t have done anything about it.”</p><p>“But it doesn’t fucking matter.” Hoseok emptily replied. “He’s gone now. And if we don’t find him-”</p><p>“I think you should have more faith in your clan.” Taehyun calmly added, in the politest tone he could muster. “They’ll need it. Have more faith in <em>us</em>. That we’ll do anything to bring him back. He’s vital to us and our mission, and your clan isn’t seven with two missing members.”</p><p>“So, we’ll at least- we’ll try.”</p><p>“And you should too. Don’t sound so beaten up, hyung.” Beomgyu spoke, eyes sympathetic, voice calm, but firm. He asked his senior,</p><p>“Or have you already given up?”</p><p>Hoseok only put his chin to his knees.</p>
<hr/><p>Hoseok hadn’t given up.</p><p>But he was <em>lost</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>“Who’s there-”</p><p>“Fuck- someone came?”</p><p>Beomgyu blinked his eyes awake.</p><p>
  <em>Was there an ambush?</em>
</p><p>“Shit- get Joon!”</p><p>Beomgyu stood – still drowsy – but with a sense of urgency, he ran for the camp’s large hut, in search of Namjoon’s tent that resided within it.</p><p>Soon enough, he was stumbling out with an equally drowsy Namjoon, only to lose all sleep at the sight of the torn, beaten pulp of a person before him.</p><p>Namjoon rushed to the battered body, gently holding a hand.</p><p>“It’s okay.” The leader whispered.</p><p>He beckoned for Beomgyu to come closer.</p><p><em>Touch him</em>.</p><p>And touch he did, though it was a light poke.</p><p>Namjoon visibly sagged in relief. This person, so far, seemed like a real person.</p><p>He didn’t quite look the part, though.</p><p>“Good, Taehyung.” Beomgyu’s eyes widened further. That tattered mess of a body was <em>Taehyung?</em> “Welcome- I’m glad you’re back.”</p><p>Taehyung only groaned, then promptly passed out in Hoseok's arms.</p>
<hr/><p>With a burst of power from his legs, he leapt over a fallen tree, yelling to the side-</p><p>“A city where?”</p><p>“<em>North</em>.” Namjoon answered, “We head north!”</p><p>North. It was always north.</p><p>Soobin nodded, raising his hand to the sky, pointing his fingers in said direction. Yeonjun – in the sky – got the message, his dark, thunderous wings heavily flapping as he flew ahead.</p><p>Soobin could barely breathe – the running <em>hurt –</em> but he had no time for thoughts like those.</p><p>In a northbound city. A club. This sounded <em>very much</em> like their target’s base.</p><p>But if it happened to be so, wasn’t this a little careless? Soobin looked to the other leader. When he had asked, Namjoon only tried to assure him that they were making the right move. But with only seven out of twelve of them running head-first into enemy territory, Soobin doubted that was the case.</p><p>The only people left at camp were Jin, Taehyung, and Hueningkai- [<em>Hueningkai wanted to come with them, but Namjoon insisted against it, and Soobin wouldn’t have let him anyways.</em>]</p><p>They were to tend to Taehyung’s wounds and guard the camp until they got back.</p><p><em>If</em> they got back.</p><p>Which led Soobin back to his main point.</p><p>He believed Namjoon was being reckless- going only with seven of them – or he vastly overestimated the abilities of four out of seven unprepared fresh-meat.</p>
<hr/><p>Yeonjun touched ground, his wings folding behind him. On command, he had the leathery wings merge back into their rightful place, in his skin.</p><p>Tartaros. He was in the main city, and it was an ugly place, just as ugly as he recalled it to be, but somehow- dirtier. More fitting for a city of demonic races. The castle laid far in the heart of the city, but it was large enough to be viewed from his standpoint.</p><p>Yeonjun took a firm step forward, cringing at the feel of the ground below his heavy boots. But he couldn’t fly from here onwards, at the risk of drawing unnecessary attention to himself.</p><p>But that didn’t make it any less disgusting to tread the ground that swarmed with insects at every step, that seemed to bend and curve around the shape of his shoes. He felt like if he stood too long on one spot, he’d get sucked in.</p><p>Sparing the ground a final, judging glance, he supposed that notion wasn’t too far off.</p><p>But he couldn’t stay staring for too long – he’d lose his last meal for sure if he did – and he was here for a reason.</p><p>To blend in, he had to walk, and act, like he belonged. With that in mind, he paid no heed to the viscous ground, and sauntered towards the nearest bar.</p><p>He took a seat on a bar stool, and waved the creature he assumed to be the bartender over.</p><p>“Give me a shot. Something strong.”</p><p>The large, ogre-like creature grunted in acknowledgement, stomping its legs over to the shelf.</p><p>Yeonjun looked around, heart strangely calm in his chest as he observed the crowd of bustling, grinding, talking, and <em>sexing</em> creatures. Alcohol was just something he was going to need to be one of them. He couldn’t go around being sensible in a community full of creatures and beings that performed with all abandon of common sense.</p><p>He didn’t even look when the bartender slammed the tiny shot-glass of clear liquid on the wood before him. He downed it all – wanting to scream, because ‘<em>what the hell did I just consume?’</em> – but he stood, quietly making his way out of the club – without having to pay.</p><p>The drink was strong – just like he had asked for it to be – but he still had to stop and blink to re-orient himself. It was like a punch to his face and tastebuds, and he wasn’t used to drinks of this caliber and strength.</p><p>But still, it wasn’t enough for him to be drunk, but just enough for him to let loose a little. He needed it if he were to successfully (and inconspicuously) gather information before the others arrived.</p><p>Speaking of the others- Soobin. Yeonjun blinked. He missed Soobin.</p><p>But now wasn’t the time for that.</p><p>He had a location in mind.</p><p>Yeonjun was looking directly at a sign above a door that most likely opened to a strip club of sorts – judging by the near-naked entities that entered and vacated its premises.</p><p>But that was exactly where the note said he should go. He was to look for a man that went by the token name–</p>
<hr/><p>“-X.”</p><p>“Why would a club owner named ‘<em>X’</em> in northern Tartarosian territory have Yoongi?”</p><p>Taehyung’s head lolled to the side, heavy. Namjoon struggled against the urge to squeeze the note of information he had pulled out of Taehyung's pocket. None of this was making any sense.</p><p>With a weak hand, Taehyung beckoned for Namjoon to drop his head to his lips, and Namjoon did as he was told, bending at an awkward angle to hear what Taehyung had to say.</p><p>“Jimin.” His spent voice whispered, and Namjoon blinked. Taehyung wasn’t making any sense.</p><p>But he couldn’t get Taehyung to elaborate even if he wanted him to. He kept floating in and out of consciousness, and as much as Namjoon wanted information, he also needed Taehyung to rest and recuperate.</p><p>Namjoon stood.</p><p>“Well, you read the note. We move for northern territory tonight.”</p><p>Everyone had nodded.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>-Before the mission</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“He mentioned something about Jimin.”</p><p>Namjoon nodded at the vice president.</p><p>The combat leader had long since arrived back at camp, though, he was distant. Looked out of it.</p><p>“I don’t trust-”</p><p>Namjoon shook his head.</p><p>“Even if we don’t trust him, if he really is to be suspected for anything at all, the cause is lost if he knows we suspect him for anything at all. If he really is the enemy, we have to act like we don’t know or have a cause to suspect him.”</p><p>Jin sighed, but nodded.</p><p>Namjoon continued,</p><p>“So he will be coming with us for the expedition.”</p><p>“What- but-”</p><p>“The point is that we shouldn’t suspect him, hyung. That he shouldn’t know we do. This needs to be done for normalcy's sake.”</p><p>“But why-” Jin put his fingers to the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Who says any of this is credible at all? What if the note was planted on Taehyung? We are facing many unknown things here, Namjoon.”</p><p>“But they’re the <em>only</em> leads we have. We have to take risks, or we won’t be finishing this expedition any time soon. It’s all a matter of pass or fail, and in the end, all of this is being done for school. We can’t afford to lose this lead, no matter how weak and untrustworthy it really is.”</p><p>Namjoon put a hand on Jin’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know you worry, but everything will be fine. I promise.”</p><p>Jin’s eyes glowed with a mix of hope and apprehension.</p><p>“I hope it will.”</p>
<hr/><p>-<em>present day</em></p><p> </p><p>“What is he doing?”</p><p>Soobin tried to look inconspicuous as he eyed the demon at the centre of the club. All six of them were currently seated by the dining area, and had been waiting for Yeonjun to give word of his discoveries. Only for them to arrive at the club to see Yeonjun dancing – yes, <em>dancing</em> – at the centre of a ring of thirsty creatures.</p><p>Soobin wanted to gag at their roaming eyes, their roaming hands, wanted to let the jealous and overpowering feeling in his chest rear its ugly end.</p><p>But Yeonjun was admittedly a very good dancer, a very <em>enticing</em> one too – Soobin watched with full attention as the demon – <em>his demon</em> – lightly hooked a claw under some nobody’s chin, pulling them closer, drawing them near to him, dancing around their body in an extremely sensual manner without actually <em>touching</em> them – and Soobin wondered how that was possible, to look so- so, edible and suggestive without sexual touch – that Soobin was sure he was close to popping one just by <em>looking</em>.</p><p>But he remembered, as Yeonjun whispered something into the demon’s ear, and the creature whispered into Yeonjun's in return, that it was all for work, this was to get information. As his demon did away with the creature he had been dancing with, he stepped away from the centre, stepping down from the platform, and stepping away from the crowd's eye. The crowd parted for him, and it looked like- It looked like Yeonjun was walking towards him.</p><p><em>God</em>, Soobin thought<em>, I’m screwed</em>.</p><p>Yeonjun looked hot, and the light smirk on his pink lips and the look in his blown eyes seemed to tell Soobin that the demon knew this, but it didn’t help one bit. He was still at risk of popping a boner [during a mission], and he <em>couldn’t</em> have that.</p><p>But as Yeonjun took a seat – made himself comfortable – on his lap, Soobin groaned.</p><p>“Hi.” Yeonjun breathed, lazily looping his arms around Soobin’s neck.</p><p>The crowd seemed to leave Yeonjun alone, but still, roaming eyes were directed at the exasperatingly sexy demon, and others were glaring daggers at Soobin.</p><p>Soobin put his hands on Yeonjun’s waist.</p><p>Yeonjun giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to Soobin’s neck.</p><p>“I want you.” Yeonjun whispered into Soobin’s skin, and Soobin wanted to give it all up to God- his soul may as well have left his body.</p><p>He wanted Yeonjun too, God, actively <em>craved</em> Yeonjun, but having sex in a <em>strip club</em> was a bit too risqué to be on Soobin’s list of things he was comfortable doing.</p><p>But still, he could handle a <em>little</em> making out.</p><p>He put his fingers to Yeonjun’s chin, guiding his head up.</p><p>Without waiting, or asking, he pressed his lips to Yeonjun’s, once, twice, then again, and again, until it felt like a crime to detach his lips from the demon’s.</p><p>And they might as well have been eating one another up, Soobin’s grip on Yeonjun’s waist tightening as – still kissing – the demon felt it fit to grind his hips slow and purposefully in his lap.</p><p>With a gasp, Soobin popped his lips off of the demon’s. Yeonjun only moved to the side, busying himself with Soobin’s neck.</p><p>Oh- <em>Fuck</em>. Soobin was second-guessing his hesitancy towards public sex- because Yeonjun was making a very <em>convincing</em> argument-</p><p>Through a low moan, Soobin asked,</p><p>“Did you- did you <em>drink?</em>”</p><p>Yeonjun hummed into Soobin’s neck, nibbling on the skin just enough to leave a bruise.</p><p>“I found something.”</p><p>Yeonjun moved away from Soobin’s neck, his gaze rising to meet Soobin’s.</p><p>The demon leaned down to Soobin’s ear.</p><p>“They’re here.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi!! i’ve been getting a lot of email notifications from comments and i’ve seen them all, however, at this point in my life i’m drowned in work. I’m not sure how other authors do it, but for now, I’d like to live without the pressure of updating for a bit. It’s already been a while, but for an indefinite amount of time I think I should place this work on hold :( </p><p>I’m truly sorry for this unprecedented leave, but I hope we can continue supporting the boys in our own different ways 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>